Mistress of Tyranny
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: After a series of events following the Third Impact, I ended up in a new world. A world filled with violence, warfare and evil. Empires rose while tribes were falling. It was in this ceaseless turmoil that I have become the Mistress of Tyranny.
1. The Mistress' Rebirth

**IMPORTANT: **This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic **Master of Corruption**. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read the other one too.

* * *

_**Mistress of Tyranny**_

_The Mistress' Rebirth_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

* * *

Death. 

The last thing that I remember was my death. I was impaled by a lance; a Lance of Longinus, while in Unit Two.

Then silence.

Consciousness came back to me with a splitting headache. I groaned and tried to rub my temples, but a flash of searing pain shot through my arm stopping me. I cringed and carefully relaxed my arm to ease the pain. It was clearly impossible to move that arm so I tried to move my other one next. It wasn't painful but it refused to respond. I sighed in frustration and gave up trying to move. It was pointless, just like everything else.

For the longest time I lay alone with nothing to do but listen to the crash of the waves. I was in so much pain that movement was impossible, no matter what the reason. I didn't have the strength to move even one finger.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for several hours, the waves of pain and sickness unending. I lay in agony unable to do anything, even vomit. I thought I was going to die, but somehow I didn't.

Gradually the pain started to ease slightly allowing me to become aware of the smell of blood and death all around me. The sky was also different I noticed; instead of being blue it was a reddish orange. There was a deadly silence in the air and nothing could be heard but the rhythmic crashing of the waves. God, where was I?

Not that it mattered since I was sick and tired of everything. I wanted to die. I wanted to end this. I didn't care anymore. There wasn't anything left for me to give a care about.

Out of the haze of pain, that baka Shinji showed up out of nowhere and collapsed next to me, against the sand. Then everything was quiet again. I quickly realized from the silence that he had fallen asleep. Shinji wouldn't be any company for some time.

After that, everything began to fade out. I passed out again, lulled asleep by the waves.

The next thing I remember Shinji was moving. My eyes opened slowly and I tensed, waiting for the splitting headache I felt sure was coming. Thankfully it didn't but the rest of my aches and pains did. I lay still, hoping that at the very least they wouldn't get any worse then they already were.

From the corner of my eyes I watched as Shinji looked around and focused his gaze on me. His blue eyes were startling and penetrating, and I couldn't help but notice they were so full of sadness. I wanted to say something. I wasn't sure what I could say, but I felt I had to speak. However, my body was in so much pain, and what didn't hurt was numb. All my limbs were completely beyond my control. So I just lay there stupidly, unable to do anything but be stared at by him.

In one rapid motion Shinji leaned over and wrapped his hands around my throat. His eyes were hateful now and terribly horrifying. What I saw there frightened me. It was like he went from Baka Shinji to Oni Shinji.

I could feel the pressure of his hands choking me, cutting off my air supply. It hurt so much just to breathe. I struggled to focus on my breath, my body fighting to claim every bit of oxygen it could. Then, the pressure suddenly lightened. At that moment of relief, although his hands were still around my neck, I was sure he wouldn't kill me.

Instead of letting go however, he abruptly increased the pressure to even more than before. This time I could feel my breath catching and see my vision begin to blur. He was going to kill me. He was really going to kill me.

I was so relieved. I hated this life. I wanted it over with. The only problem was that I'd been too much of a coward to kill myself. I'd tried to get others to do me in instead but that didn't work either. That was how I ended up a hideous monster trapped in limbo.

_Do you really wish for death?_

Who? Who was talking to me? It sounded like she was right next to me, her face by my head.

_Do you want to die?_ The voice repeated sounding even more insistent then before.

**Yes. **

_Why?_

**Why not? There's no reason for me to be here. I'm sick. I am disgusting, filthy garbage. **

_Not everyone thinks that about you. There were those that idolized you. Worshiped you. _

**Bakas. I'm not worth their time. Can't you see I have no place here and I'm tired of everything? I want to die. **

_You love him. _

**What?**

_You refuse to admit it but you desire him. You want him to kiss you, to touch you, even if it is to kill you. _

**I do not. I don't want him within ten feet of me.**

_Then why did you kiss him? Why did you help him? Why do you care?_

**Momentary weakness. I was lonely and bored. Besides its not like I had a choice whether to be in his company or not. We had to; we were pilots. **

_What about those chocolates you never gave him?_

**Shut up! How do you know about those?**

_I found them in my locker after you gave up and stuffed them in there. _

**Wondergirl?**

_You're not answering my question. _

**Why should I? You're annoying me again Woderfreak. **

_Do you wish to live? Yes or no?_

**Have you not been listening to me? I want to die. I don't want to live.**

_Then why are you fighting?_

**I, I don't . . .**

_If you do not wish to live, then why are you not giving up? _

**I . . .I'm afraid . . . I'm scared of dying . . .**

_Then do you wish to live?_

**Yes.**

I could feel Wondergirl's presence enter my body. Slowly, painfully she used the last of my energy to raise my injured arm to Shinji's face. Under her power, I gently caressed his cheek, feeling its comforting warmth under my fingers. Shinji eyes widened slightly and his hands stopped moving. He released my neck.

I breathed deeply feeling the air rush back into my lungs. I felt dizzy and funny after the near strangulation. It was sort of like flying through the sky.

I was alive. Alive. Baka Shinji had spared me. I couldn't believe it. I felt, oddly grateful, to be alive.

_You love him. _Rang Wondergirl's voice in my ears.

Did I? Could she be right? I felt . . .

"I feel sick."

The words came out quick and unexpected. Somehow, despite the randomness, they felt right. I didn't know why it felt so perfect, but it did so I wouldn't question it.

To my surprise Shinji turned and looked at me. His eyes were once more intense but not in the way that had petrified me with fear earlier. Now they were simply a pained pleading.

"Asuka… help me . . ."

Tears flowed from Shinji's eyes as he began to cry. They landed on my face and formed a salty pool. I tried to respond to him, but my mouth was once again unwilling to move. I was too tired and my body ached. I had to no choice but to lay unmoving against the ground, listening to both the waves and Shinji's crying.

I watched helplessly as Shinji's crying and horror increased. I knew I was the one at fault because I wasn't responding to his plea. Didn't he understand that there was nothing I could do? That I was too weak and worthless to even move my own body?

I was disgusting, a piece of garbage.

Shinji suddenly crawled away from me and jumped over the sand dunes, and out of sight. I was alone again, just like always. Everyone always left me in the end. It was inevitable. I was too vile for them to stay around me.

I lay there waiting for Shinji to return, or some other sign of hope to appear. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Perfect I thought; I was finally where I deserved to be, in a hell pit as revolting as myself. Of all the great ironies . . .

I let my eyes wander as my mind went blank. This was where I wanted to be, comfortably numb and dead to the world. I didn't want to feel. There was nothing left for me anyway, so why not smile on as it all ended?

A stray tear formed in the corner of my eye and rolled down the side of my face.

I was crying? Why?

It didn't make sense. I had no reason to cry. I should be happy or ecstatic. I had finally gotten what I always wanted, my ideal world. Where I was completely alone and didn't have to deal with anyone else ever again.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since that baka Shinji left me. I had no idea what to do now. It wasn't like I could go anywhere, really. I was in pain, in so much pain. I wished it would all stop and go away. 

I had tried to move, but it was impossible. My body just couldn't handle it. I was trapped on the beach. I was forced to sit and wait for something that would never happen, a person who would never come.

I was beginning to hate this dammiable place. It was so boring and the sun was unbearably hot. I knew I must be badly sunburned. I probably looked like a wreck. My mouth was as dry as sandpaper and my stomach was painfully empty. My bandages also became fetid, and under it was a nasty leaking infection.

I needed food, medicine and water. The problem was there was no way to get these things. Everything was gone and I was miles away from civilization. There was no way I could even begin to find enough supplies to sustain me.

_You must move if you wish to live._

I looked around wondering who had spoken. When I saw no one I realized it must be Wondergirl again. I frowned unhappily, wishing the blue haired bitch would leave me alone. She had interfered once already. Wasn't that enough? What did she want?

A burning anger filled my chest. I wanted her go away and leave me alone.

"Damn you Wondergirl!" I screamed with all the force I could muster.

It wasn't until I was breathing heavily with contained fury that I even noticed my sitting position. At first I was slightly surprised but then relieved. If I could do this, I could survive.

I tried to stand up but my legs refused to support my weight, so I was forced to crawl on my stomach, using my one good arm to pull me forward. It was an abusive, agonizing process, but it was all I could manage.

I didn't have to go far from the beach to find signs of the horror of Third Impact. Piles of twisted metal and jagged concrete blocks lay all around, intermingled with bits of broken glass and other various items. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, like they hadn't been moved for at least two years.

It sparkled so hauntingly in the extremely bright afternoon sun that it nearly blinded me. For some reason though, I was reminded of a medieval church my mother and I had visited in Germany shortly before her suicide attempts began.

"_Mama!"_

"_Yes, Asuka darling?"_

I shook my head trying to dispel the uncomfortable memories. I didn't like – no, I hated remembering the time I had spent with my mother. Nothing good was hidden there.

The deadly silence only made it worse. Its presence, or rather, lack of presence was stifling, suffocating me with its force. Everything felt so dead and desolate.

I wanted to scream, just to shatter the silence, but my voice refused to work.

So I just lay numbly, staring at the wreckage of the once great city.

It was dead. The entire thing was dead, crumbled to little pieces by forces too great to comprehend. Everything that ever was now had never been. It was gone.

It wasn't until I forced myself to look away that I realized that I was holding my breath. I had to remind myself to breathe before I passed out.

After I regained my composure, I stretched out my arm and pulled myself along. My face was set with determination and pain as I forced myself to concentrate on where I was going, and not on what was around. I was afraid I would have a breakdown if I did.

I crawled on for hours over, under, and around countless piles of debris. My entire body ached, especially my arm, and I was dead tired. It had been a pointless journey. I had found nothing but more of the same and none of it what I needed.

I sighed as I made myself as comfortable as possible under a piece of concrete for the night. I knew finding shelter was pointless, since there was no one left that could harm me. But even though I knew that, I still need the familiar feeling of protection it provided.

Should I go on? Or would I find more of the same tomorrow?

It was a redundant question really. Of course I would find more of the same. Baka Shinji had destroyed everything through Third Impact. Japan had been at the epicenter of this cataclysmic event, leaving it scarred the most.

Why would I expect to find anything in this wasteland?

It was always possible, I reasoned. Heck, at this point anything was possible. The question was; if anything were out there, how would I find it? Well, it should be easy enough. I was a genius and I had all the time imaginable. Now all I needed was to come up with a plan. I fell asleep, and continued to craft my plans in my dreams.

* * *

The next morning I began the process of dragging myself across the ground once again. For the first part of my journey, I saw more of the same, just piles upon piles of rubble. Then the scenery began to change. The debris thinned out and the land became flat and easy to move on. While I appreciated how much easier it made moving, I knew that there was a slimmer chance of my finding anything useful here. 

Still, I knew that this couldn't go on for forever. At some point something would have to give. Either my body would fail or I would find something to sustain myself on. It was all a matter of which happened first.

Just before sundown I came across the most amazing sight I had seen in a long time. It was a simple standing house in the middle of a barren wasteland. It was incredible that anything had survived intact, let alone in one piece. I had to blink twice to be sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me.

When the house showed no signs of mirage or illusion I decided that it was safe to approach.

I managed to crawl closer before my progress was stopped by the front door. The handle was far above my head. I would have to get on my knees to reach it. I looked around for something to help me. Over to my right I found something that might work, a piece of metal. I could use it as leverage.

A few minutes later I had made it back to the porch. Metal bar in hand, I crawled to the door and propped the bar up against it. Then I gingerly wrapped both of my hands around it. I look a deep breath and pulled myself up, using the bar to support my weight.

Once I was finally upright I weighted a moment for things to steady before I tried to move.

I reached forwards and seized the handle to turn it. The door opened with a groan to reveal the inside of the house. I stepped into the house using the metal pole like a crutch to help me stand. Once within the confines of the house, I looked around. Should I go upstairs or downstairs?

Either way would be hard for me to take because of the stairs. It would be easier to search the main floor first. I hoped that I would be able to find what I wanted on the first floor without going upstairs.

I began my search by going from room to room. I examined the remaining contents of each looking for something useful. The first few rooms proved to be dead ends. There was nothing in any of them. My luck would change however when I found the kitchen. There was food there.

I didn't even go close to the refrigerator. The power had been out for over two years and everything in there would be rotten. Personally, I didn't want to find out just how bad it was. So I went right in for the pantry instead. There were all sorts of canned and dried foods in there. I smiled happily at my luck. There was enough food for to last a couple days, at least.

I took one of the packets of crackers and made my way to the sofa in the living room. I sat down and ate them one at a time. I was nowhere near full by the time I had finished but I was feeling much better by then. I talked myself out of eating more for the time being. Logic told me that I would need to ration what I had, because I wouldn't know where I would find more.

Now that I had found food I moved on to my other two problems, medicine and water. After having eaten the crackers my mouth was all dry, and I was thirsty too. I wandered the rest of the first floor looking for either of those things. I found the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, but there was no water.

I for a split second I debated going back to the beach and drinking LCL. I couldn't do it however. The LCL smelled and tasted like blood. It was also made of all the dead killed during third impact. That was just too much for me, so I decided I would not drink LCL. I would have to find some other way to keep myself hydrated.

I returned to the sofa in the family room and lay down. I was tired and the sofa was much more comfortable then lying on the ground. Within minutes my eyes were closing and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, everything was pitch black and quiet. For a minute I wondered what had woken me up. Then I heard the thunder in the distance. I pulled open the window with my good arm and looked outside. I could see the storm coming from where I sat. I smiled feeling the electricity in the air.

Suddenly I had the weird urge to know the time but a quick look around showed me that all the clocks had died long ago. I shook my head, forcing myself to clear my thoughts and I turned back to the window.

I sat silently for several hours watching the storm. I relished every minute of it. The instability, the sound, and the tension in the air... it felt like everything was coming alive after everything had died. This was the dawn of a new life, my life in solitude.

I almost felt like running and jumping around, except that my legs kept me grounded. I lay my head on the pillows and started laughing hysterically. I felt insanely happy and almost delusional.

After several minutes I made myself stop when I realized how crazy I sounded. I didn't know why I had nearly gone over the edge like that. I shouldn't be so happy right now. I had been abandoned in an empty world; shouldn't I feel lonely or sad?

No matter, I would take things as they came. I had no choice but to live one day at a time now. There was nothing left to do now.

This time when I lay back, I did so silently since I didn't like the idea of loosing control. I had come dangerously close to doing that only minutes ago. I would have to watch myself and stay in control. It was my only option. I would not lose control.

I went to back to sleep after that. This time I dreamed.

In my dreams I saw faces, so many faces. Most I knew. All were dead. Shinji. Mama. Misato. Wondergirl. Hikari. Papa. Ritsuko. Angels. Fighting. Pain. Death.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. It took several minutes before I realized that I was the one who was screaming. I promptly closed my mouth and stopped my cries. The silence stretched on interminably. My breathing slowed from ragged to calm. I tried to tell myself that I was alone and everything was okay, but the back of my mind didn't believe it.

I felt like something was about to happen, something big and bad. I didn't like it because I didn't understand. I didn't know what was going on. I tensed, waiting in anticipation for whatever was about to occur.

For the longest time nothing happened. I would have given up, except my training as an Eva pilot had taught me to listen to my gut. And my gut was telling me that it had not passed.

Then I felt it. The air tensed.

Abruptly I rose to my feet and hobbled to the door as fast as possible. I had to get out of here, now!

I made it about a hundred feet from the house before I saw it. There was a flash of bright light and I braced for the shock wave I knew was coming any second.

The force was so strong that I was knocked off my feet. I landed face down on the ground. I quickly covered my head and held on until the moment had passed and everything was quiet once again. I raised my head tentatively and coughed on the dust. I looked around wondering what it the world had just happened.

The house was almost gone now, reduced to a pile of rubble. My hands were shaking at my side and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_Move. Go. _

I looked around wondering who had spoken. I knew it was the voice again. Why, I asked, what's going on?

**You must leave now.**

Something in the way the voice said those words convinced me. I turned around and hurried off as fast as I was able to. I made it behind it behind one of the few large rubble piles in the area before I allowed myself to stop. I sat down behind it, facing away from where the house once had been. I waited to see what was about to happen. I breathed quietly keeping myself from over reacting.

After a moment I felt a presence – no, two presences enter the clear area that lay beyond. At first, they did not speak and silence reined. Then one of them, a male spoke. "Come sister. You must be truly insane."

The female laughed and I could almost see her throw her head back. "I am not, brother. This will work. Trust me."

"Why should I? You betrayed us before."

"All a matter of perspective. I had to do what I did. It was my destiny. Now we are free to make our own. So I shall."

"By this? Since when have you cared about . . .?"

"Don't." The woman snapped, "Dare insult my daughter, you bastard."

"Ah, there is the you I was waiting for. You're more yourself when you angry."

"It would seem we have reached an impasse."

"Indeed."

At this point my curiosity was piqued and I risked a look around the pile of ruble to see the two people who were talking.

The man was young, tall, muscular, with white hair and blood red eyes. He was so handsome that I felt I was looking upon a statue. He seemed to be cold and strong. I had the feeling that he was the law abiding one of the pair.

The girl on the other hand was startlingly beautiful. She was tall, lithe with blood red eyes and a pale completion. She was so stunning that it would make anyone jealous. Her expression was one almost out of victory and rebellion. I had the strange feeling that we were kindred spirits.

I watched as I waited for them to speak again. It was the woman who eventually started. "Really, why are you being so harsh on me? Is it because I did not join you in battle against the Lilum?"

The man frowned deeply at the woman and crossed his arms across his chest. "I was disappointed that you of all of us did not see fit to fight when father called."

The woman chucked lightly. "That's an understatement. You seem to think that I am a failure."

There was a dead silence but I had the inexplicable feeling that something unspoken was passing between the two of them. I wondered what it was they were saying. The girl's face hardened and she suddenly burst out, "Lies. All of it lies!"

The man smirked slightly. He seemed more confident now. I felt the air tense again and ducked just before the explosion hit. I didn't allow myself to relax until it was over. Clouds of dust were rolling past me. I muffled my choking cough on the smoke.

I turned back to look at the scene to see that neither party had been affected by the massive explosion. In fact both were smiling widely. I had the feeling that there were about to be more fireworks between them . . . I began to debate my chances of escaping in one piece. My metal pole was gone now and I would have to crawl if I couldn't find a new one.

I got myself on all fours and began to pick my way over the ground. I paused when I heard the woman speak again. "You are being too cruel. We are family after all."

"Gabriel you are a lying . . ."

The woman's eyes flashed with intense anger and then she disappeared. The man stood there a moment looking miffed at the woman's refusal to listen to him. He sighed heavily and shook his head before he too disappeared.

With him gone everything was silent. I looked around to double check that everything was clear before I dared to move again. I crawled on determined to get myself out of there before I actually went insane. Breathe. I told myself.

It hadn't been five seconds before I heard a pop and footsteps behind me. "So you were the one listening to us."

I looked up hesitantly into the face of the young woman who I had seen earlier. She was frowning and I knew it was all about me. She knew I was listening, and she probably came here to punish me. I cringed with the distinct feeling that this was not going to be pleasant.

To my amazement, she actually smiled. "There are so many things I can do to you. Such exciting possibilities."

_Angel._

The word echoed like a warning in the back of my mind. I had a flash of realization that I was looking at one of the angels, except she had not been one of the seventeen we fought all those ages ago.

_Wrong. _Replied the voice again._ The angels have many forms. One of which is the one you remember, and the other one that is more human like. _

I gritted my teeth, waiting to hear what she would pronounce as my death sentence. I hoped that whatever it was it would be quick and painless. I didn't want to suffer too much before I died.

She knelt down in front of me and placed her hand on my forehead. Her fingers were cool against my warm skin. "Will you help me when the time comes?" echoed her voice in the back of my head.

I could see her eyes watching me intently, waiting for my answer.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had no idea what saying yes to her would require of me. However, I knew exactly what refusal meant. I would be dead. I chose to say yes, since it was better to live now than die, I decided.

She smiled when she heard my answer. She almost seemed to say, 'Very good'. Despite my reluctance to trust her, I found that she wasn't as intimidating as I had thought when I first saw her. She seemed benevolent now and there was no trace of her earlier anger left on her face. "You are very weak and tired. Rest now."

I was nodding in compliance before I even realized it. Part of me rebelled against following her, saying that it made me no better then Wondergirl. The rest of me responded that she was right. I was exhausted and needed sleep. I let myself nod off and fell asleep there on the ground.

The last thing I remembered she was standing up once more and disappearing into the sky. It seemed that flight was effortless to her.

Everything faded out and I drifted away on the tide of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hello all it's me again, Sesshy has returned. I know this is not my usual style but I broke my rules (again) and decided to collaberate on a new story with RahXephon (You should go read his by the way.).

Notice that for once this is Asuka and not Rei, which is a rareity for me. Who knew I could be so bold?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and come back for more.

Don't forget to reveiw! Thanks!

And last of all, the Teaser:

_I awoke to the bright morning sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and covered my eyes with my good arm. I felt miserable and I did not want to be awake right now. _

_I rolled over and vomited repeatedly into the indent in the ground there. _

_Once my stomach had calmed down and I rolled back over._


	2. Mistress's New Start

**IMPORTANT: **This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic **Master of Corruption**. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favourites in my profile to access it.

* * *

_**Mistress of Tyranny**_

_A New Start_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

* * *

I awoke to the bright morning sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and covered my face with my good arm. I felt miserable and I did not want to be awake right now.

I rolled over and vomited repeatedly in an indent next to me.

Once my stomach had calmed down, I rolled back over. The red orange sky hung ominously over my head, making my queasy stomach feel even worse. My body was sick, very sick. Would I die here without medicine? It was quite possible. Many people had died of simple infections in the past. It would be lucky to be one of them.

It would serve me right for being the horrible person I was. I deserved to be ill. It was my punishment for everything I had said and done. Stupid karma.

I forced my self to crawl over to a piece of concrete that looked sturdy enough to hold me. I carefully propped myself up against it. The world just seemed to spin dangerously for several minutes, but it began to slow down after that. I felt better now that I had my body in an upright position.

Everything passed in a whirl, and before I knew it I was falling, going down, down, down endlessly. It seemed like this would never end.

* * *

I felt a light floating sensation. I seemed to be drifting along on some white puffy clouds. There was no pain, no discomfort. It was all so easy. I lay there enjoying the sensation for several long moments.

Then I heard an ear-piercing scream.

My eyes snapped open in an instant. Bright surroundings, enhanced by the light of the sun, flooded my eyes. It was all so vivid and real, I couldn't believe it. This looked nothing like the post Third Impact world I remember falling asleep in. Here there was character and life.

I lay there for several minutes, taking it all in. My surroundings were rich and beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen before. There was a feeling of natural design about the place, and it was nothing like the pre Third Impact world I had known, where concrete was everywhere, or the post Third Impact where there was only destruction.

I tried to sit up but a strong pair of hands pushed me down. "Lay still, Miss. You will hurt yourself if you move."

I turned my head in search of the sound of the voice. Right next to me a young woman knelt. She had smooth black hair that was tied back in two long braids, a fair complexion, and remarkable grey eyes. She was dressed in a light blue old-fashioned dress, which looked somewhat similar to German clothing.

I blinked as my eyes began to adjust to the light and could begin to take in the room rather then the individual details that had impressed me earlier. What I saw surprised me. The room looked like something out of a history book, a Japanese history book. Like the one I had read in school all those eternities ago.

I looked back at her and it was only then that I noticed she wasn't Japanese. She was clearly European. That wasn't right. Japanese live in this kind of house, not Europeans. I wasn't that dumb. This didn't make sense. Where was I?

"How are you feeling?"

I blinked in recognition. She was speaking German to me. The pure and properly accented one, the way a native speaker would talk. It was my native language, so all the nuances came on easily to me, and I hadn't even noticed the transition. I hadn't even realized I wasn't using Japanese. Weird.

I was beginning feeling seriously crept out. The panic was starting to build in my chest. This was all too confusing for my tastes. I wasn't back in medieval Germany or Japan, was I? That was all in the past and traveling through time was something I was certain that couldn't happen.

"I feel fine. Why?"

A look of shock and confusion crossed her face. I felt her hands come to rest on my arm. "You were badly injured. Don't you remember?"

In a blinding flash it all came back to me. The white M.P. Evas were falling around me; Unit Two was far too strong for them, and then the lance; that stupid Lance of Longinus came out of nowhere. It went right though my head. Then, I . . .I . . .I was furious- no enraged.

The next thing I remember was pain, so much pain and then nothing. Absolutely nothing.

When I woke the next time, I was alone on the beach, in a world ravaged by Third Impact. The details of what happened after were fuzzy. I remember that baka Shinji was there but he ran away after trying to kill me. I also recalled a woman who I promised to help. The rest wasn't very clear.

There was however one other thing that I knew for sure. I had been badly injured and I was in a lot of pain. All of it was gone however. I felt absolutely fine. It seemed like I was never even injured in the first place.

I felt a new sense of release and freedom. I was free. Free.

I tried to sit up, but once again the young woman was there to stop me with her gentle touch. She forced me to lie back down and placed a rag soaked in cool water on my forehead. "I warned you that moving was a bad idea."

I smiled weakly. "Sorry. I'm not used to being told to take it easy."

She nodded and began to organize the items set out beside me.

I lay silently, focusing on my breathing and enjoying the silence. It felt so good; all my problems were behind me. Everything felt fine. There was nothing more for me to do and worry about.

I let a smile cross my face as I enjoyed the sensation of relaxation that had taken over my body. For an instant, even the negative voices in my head were silenced. But later, I knew they would return, and I would never have that feeling of freedom again.

More immediately however my sense peace was about to be broken by something quite different. I heard footsteps outside the door; someone was coming. Beside me the girl tensed, and I wondered if something was wrong. I heard the door begin to open and I figured that I was about to find out.

A man stepped into the room. He was older, probably early to middle thirties, and clearly of Asian descent. He had sleek black hair and dark eyes. His body was clearly strong and well built under his silk green robes. From the way he moved into the room I had the sense that he was in control of wherever I was.

"The angel is awake at last." He said kindly in Japanese.

I recoiled violently at the mention of that blasted word. I was no angel, and the last thing I wanted was to be compared to one. I had seen too many bad angels to desire to be one now. I would rather be an Oni any day. There was nothing to gain from being good; I had learned that lesson the hard way long ago. You had to do what was necessary to get what you wanted.

I shook my head emphatically. I would not let him keep referring to me as an angel. If anything, I wanted to make that clear right from the start. "I am no angel."

A slight hint of unease flashed across his face but he continued to smile. "Yes, you are." He insisted, "A fallen one, cast out of heaven for some misdeed, maybe but you are still an angel. You fell from the sky, so you must be. Only rejected angels do that."

I had fallen from the sky? There was no way that was possible. I should have been splattered to death. How did I survive that? It sounded like something out of a fairytale or horror story. Not real life. Wait… was this even reality? It certainly didn't seem like it. Where I came from, Germans didn't work for the Japanese as servants. This was way too freaky.

I shrugged, trying to keep my face neutral to cover my inner turmoil. "Believe what you want to."

"As you wish, my lady." He said with a bow.

I frowned, not liking his willingness to obey me. This was too easy. Something was definitely off here. I couldn't put my finger on it just yet, but I didn't need to. I could feel it.

He moved towards the other end of the room. I buried myself under the covers of the futon. I was lying in as best as I could. I wanted him far away from me because I had no idea what he wanted. It was unsettling. I just wanted to be alone, to disappear to the pleasant sensation I had when I first woke up.

He stood on the other end of the room as he turned around to face me and spoke. "I've been very rude, haven't I? I apologize miss."

I glared at him wondering where this was going. I had the feeling that I was not going to like what he was going to say. The muscles in my arms tensed in preparation to fight against whatever it was that was about to be said.

"I should introduce myself. I am Prince Kotoya Hakudo of Echigo."

So it would appear that this was a round of introductions. That was easy enough. I nodded to show I understood. "Pleased to meet you. I am Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Kotoya smiled revealing a set of healthy pearly whites. "Asuka, that's such a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Where do you come from, Miss Sohryu?"

I smiled and shrugged innocently. "There's nothing to tell. I'm here and that's all you need to know."

Kotoya smiled and cocked his head to the side. "You certainly like to be mysterious."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm afraid I must leave now, I will see you later Miss Sohryu."

With that, he walked out the door and left. I sighed in relief, temporality forgetting the other person still in the room. I was just too grateful to be alone. "Are you okay?"

I turned to look over and saw the girl who had been there when I first woke up. She smiled and sat down next to me. Her hand adjusted the rag on my forehead. "You should go back to sleep, if you are able. It would be best for your body."

Reluctantly, I had to admit that she was right. I was probably still in rough shape after everything I had been though. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Sleep would do me good.

"You. What's your name?"

"Frieda."

Frieda, that was a German name. She must be of German ancestry after all. I hadn't been imagining things. That fact was comforting to know. Still, I had to admit, this was a weird place if I wasn't imagining.

The thought crossed my mind that I might be able to convince Frieda follow me and help me out. It was worth a try. We had similar heritage after all. If nothing else, there was our knowledge of the German tongue to bind us together.

I yawned, as the tiredness I hadn't realized was there began to show itself. Yes, it was time for rest, I decided. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was swept away on the tide of my dreams. It was a place so peaceful that I never wanted to leave.

* * *

When I woke up, it was late in the day and the sun had just set beyond the horizon. A quick look around showed me that I was alone. Good. That was how I liked it. I wanted - no needed some space for myself in order to think.

I didn't need to be convinced that I was in another world anymore, since that was stating the obvious. The fact I was somewhere else had been apparent from the moment I had woken up. The real question was what to make of everything. Not just where I was, but also were I had been as well. I had seen a lot in my short years. Much of it not pleasant; all of it permanently ingrained in my memory. That was something I would have to endure.

I flinched as a distant scream echoed though my mind. It hung forever in the air reverberating within the confines of my head. As it was receding I shivered, but it was not from the cold, it was from the chill in my soul.

_"Mama! Mama! Look at me! Look at me!"_

"No," I whispered out loud.

_You're so miserable; your own mother won't look at you. _

_No!_

_Yes, your own mother hates you, despises you so much that she'd rather have a doll then her real flesh and blood daughter. Doesn't that make you worthless? Doesn't that make you weak, pathetic and disgusting? _

_Yes . . . mama hates me . . ._

"No."

I quickly cover my ears with my hands in a pathetic attempt to block out the voices ringing in my head. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to hear it anymore. That was one place I didn't want to go back to. There was nothing but pain buried there. I wished it would just go away. Then I might finally be able to rest in peace at night instead of writhing in my own silent misery.

Third Impact and afterward hadn't been much better. It was filled with so much pain for me, both physical and emotional. I couldn't take it. I simply crumbled under its weight. That was a place I didn't want to go back to either. I didn't want to hurt or be hurt ever again; I had enough of that. What I wanted now was to get away from all of that and start over again.

This world seemed to offer just that. It almost seemed too good to be true. Except it was real. I could see, feel, smell, taste and hear everything around me. There was no way this couldn't be an illusion. Here I had what I truly wanted. A new beginning for me; this could be the answer I wanted all this time.

I carefully worked my arms under me and raised myself to my feet. I stood feeling comfortable, although a little weak after being injured and bedridden for so long. All in all I considered this a good sign. I wasn't going to be held back physically by anything.

My left arm, the one that had been the more seriously injured of the two, was still heavily bandaged and didn't feel right. It was probably because of the extent of the injury. My arm had been split in two up to my elbow by one of those fake lances. I was lucky I had it attached to my body at this point.

Who had bandaged me up? I knew Shinji hadn't and I didn't remember seeing anyone else either. In fact I was already bandaged up when I awoke on the beach. Had mama or Wondergirl done it then? I'd gladly kill both of them if it were. I hated them and everything they represented to me.

By now I had been standing for several minutes. My legs seem steady beneath me. It was a good time to try walking, I decided. I cautiously lifted one foot from the ground, moved it forwards and set it down. I repeated the process with my other leg.

By the time I had made it to the door I could tell that I wasn't going to go far. My legs were already sore and hurting. However, I was still determined to go as far as possible and my legs didn't feel so terrible that I couldn't leave the room. It was time to take my first walk out of this room and see what was out there.

I slid open the door, taking care to be as quiet as possible. I looked both ways to be sure the path was clear before I stepped out into the open. I only saw one thing there, a massive old black dog sitting at the far corner of the hallway. His big yellow-brown eyes starred pitifully up at me. Judging by the shaggy, unkempt condition of his coat, he had not been well cared for in a long time, if ever.

I made my way down the hall in the direction of the dog. I went slowly, testing his reaction to my movements. He barely moved the entire time I was walking towards him. When I reached him he raised his head to look at me, but he seemed so calm otherwise. Feeling brave, I stretched out my hand and scratched him behind the ears. His tail swished happily and I could feel him leaning against me, enjoying being petted.

I must be lucky; I already had a new friend. That was certainly easy enough. If only baka Shinji had been this compliant. Then maybe we would have gotten along. After all, we both knew that all the problems between us were all his fault. If only he had listened and understood me, then maybe then we could have gotten along together.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused my attention on my new companion. He was so soft and fuzzy. I decided then that getting a pet wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, they could comfort you and were never critical. That sounded perfect to me. Unbeknownst to me I was about to change my opinion of four legged animals.

The dog unexpectedly began to morph into human form and its paws wrapped around my arm, preventing me from moving. At first, I was so surprised I that couldn't think. Then I panicked. What the heck was happening? This couldn't be happening. Dogs didn't randomly change form. Right?

Mein gott! I was seeing things! I was going insane just like my mother! No, no, no! This was some sort of sick nightmare. I had to get out of here. I yanked frantically at my arm trying to free it from the void. Nothing worked; I was trapped.

The block void ceased moving once it had assumed the form of a human woman and then it began to gain colours. With in moments a frowning, hard faced woman was staring down at me. She did not look kind and I had to wonder what she was going to do to me.

"That was easy enough. Some angel you are."

Her voice was high and harsh. It grated heavily on my ears. I felt a sense of foreboding at her words. This was bad, very bad indeed.

Her grip was iron hard. I could feel her fingers digging into my arm. She took a dagger in her other hand and pressed it to my neck. "Let's keep moving if you want to live."

I swallowed hard as I tried to remember to breathe. I could feel the knot in my stomach becoming even more lodged in place. _Stay calm Asuka. Everything will be fine. You'll kick her sorry rear end when she least expects it. You are nobody's fool. _I told my self. There was part of me that didn't want to believe it; it said I was weak and worthless, unloved by everyone. _I am not weak. _

I had to talk myself into staying calm. I hated doing what others forced me too. Even more, I hated feeling helpless. I did not want to be someone else's puppet or doll, like Wondergirl was. No one would take advantage of Asuka Langley Sohryu. No way, no how. I was unstoppable.

She placed a rag soaked in an unknown liquid over my face. The world around me began to blur and I could feel my already unstable legs giving out beneath me. I swayed dangerously as my knees gave way. I could tell that I was going to pass out any moment. My conscious was giving way, teetering on the edge of oblivion.

I fought with all my might, but the chemicals were too strong and my body couldn't handle it. The world took one more severe blur and then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to find myself lying on my back. My arms and legs were bound tightly behind me, allowing me very little room for movement. Clearly someone didn't want me going anywhere. That could be a problem.

It looked like everything I been through hadn't been a nightmare after all. I was kidnapped by a thing/person from this world. I found it hard to admit that, even to myself because doing that meant saying that magic was real. Was it? I didn't know sure but after what I had seen, it was becoming much easier to believe.

I rolled carefully until I was able to get my legs under me. Then I used the wall as leverage to stand up. I stood there silently, breathing faintly in the darkness. There wasn't much light in here and there wasn't much I could see.

Secretly, I hated the dark and loathed the silence. It only served to remind me of how disconnected and cut off I was from the others. Sure, I had been social, but I never had any close friends. There was no one to love me or for me to love. So I considered the darkness good for only two things, sleeping and crying. I didn't want to be there otherwise.

My predicament was very infuriating. I did not like being imprisoned and unable to control my own actions. I craved power and control like a bad habit or addiction. I felt lost with out it. I could feel my grip starting to waiver already, and I knew I would have to control myself or I would loose it completely.

Well, I remember someone saying that if you didn't like your current station, change it. It looked like that was what I was going to have to do. There was nothing I could do to cut the ropes that bound me, so I would have to work on that later. That was fine, the most important part was getting myself away from the woman and whoever was helping her. The first part of that would be to get myself out of this room.

I hopped on my legs over to the door. I tried to open it, but the door was securely locked. It would seem that this wouldn't be easy, but then, was it ever?

After a quick search around the room, I found a piece of broken wood on the floor. I hopped over to it and lifted it off the floor. Yes, this would do, I decided with a smile. I gripped it tightly in my hand and made my way back to the door. I pressed my back against it and tried to use the wood as leverage to undo the lock.

I bit my lip as tried to get the piece of wood in the gap between the door and the wall. I was almost there. The longer I stood the weaker my legs and especially my knees became. _No I will not collapse_, I ordered myself furiously. Suddenly the ground rose up sharply and the next thing I knew; my face was pressed against it. _This was pleasant_, I thought, _I must look so intelligent_.

I froze when I heard footsteps approaching. Someone was coming. I quickly slid the wood piece I had found up my sleeve, where I hoped it would remain inconspicuous and closed my eyes. After a moment the door opened and I could hear a pair of voices speaking from the opening.

"See, here she is, just like I promised."

"Very good, Reni. That was fast."

"I do this for a living, remember? I am an expert."

There was a long pause and I heard the absolute disgusting sound of them kissing. I tried not to recoil in revulsion and betray my secret. I found public displays of affection to be very revolting. It was the one of the few things I had learned from my mother. Love was pointless. It would only betray and hurt you. So I had vowed never to fall in love.

Thankfully, they were too engrossed with each other to notice me lying on the floor. I was glad for that. It allowed me to lie in peace if nothing else. It was easier to pretend I was far away from this dark room and all the pain that still lingered inside me that way.

"You are amazing."

"I know. That girl is no angel. She wouldn't have been so easy to capture if she were."

"Then what is she?"

"A pretty unlucky fool."

They laughed loudly at that and I could feel my hands clenching in anger. It was all I could not to jump up and curse the both of them then and there. They were mocking me and I was steaming. I would not be made fun of. I wouldn't- couldn't allow it. I never wanted anyone to make fun of me or see my weakness.

After several long minutes of them practically making out in front of me some more, they closed the door and left. I sighed in relief once I was alone again. I was free to get back to freeing myself undisturbed. Very carefully, I rose to my feet and went back to messing with the lock on the door.

I concentrated all my energy on what I was doing. I needed to be out of here as soon as possible before I went completely crazy. I didn't want that to happen, I couldn't stand to allow myself to become like my mother. I couldn't bear to be like her.

After several minutes I had not been able to open the door. My temper was growing short. I wanted to yell and scream, stamp my feet on the floor like a little child. It took all my remaining self-control to ignore my impulses. Making noise and being heard would do my cause no good.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall again. This time I knew what to do. I dropped to the floor and slid wood piece under my sleeve. Now all I had to do was lay still and remain calm. The door opened and bright light flooded in from a lantern. I could hear two pairs of footsteps entering the room. One of them knelt down next to me and placed their fingers to my neck, apparently checking for a pulse. "Well?" Inquired the hushed voice of the other person in the room.

"Alive." The other hissed in reply.

"Let's move."

They each grabbed me under one arm and lifted me from the floor. I hung limply between them, faking unconsciousness. Something told me I would be no safer with these two than with the people who had kidnapped me to begin with. I would have to be very careful from now on.

They dragged me easily down the hall and to another room. My feet dangled uselessly on the floor the whole way. It wasn't the most comfortable experience but it gave a more convincing effect. I didn't want my captors to know that I was awake.

Once inside the new room, they laid me on an old futon and left, closing the door behind them.

Silence descended once more and I breathed easily, waiting patiently to see if someone would show up. No one appeared so I figured that it was safe to assume that I was alone again. I got slowly to my feet, taking care not to trip on the rope that bound my ankles, and made my way over to the door. I took the wood piece in my hand and tried to slide it between the door and frame as before. This door proved to be more securely locked then the last one, making this task extremely difficult. It took nearly ten minutes before I had the piece of wood where I wanted it. Then it was all a matter of undoing the lock.

I worked on it at a frantic pace. Desperation was coursing through my body. I had to get out of here now. I needed to be free. Being captured was driving me crazy and I hadn't been imprisoned very long yet. I didn't want to be controlled and manipulated. I had vowed long ago to be no body's puppet. I was independent.

I was so busy concentrating on what I was doing that I missed the sound of footsteps coming until it was too late. I tried to get on the ground but the door opened behind me. "Unconscious? I think not." Said a soft female voice be hind me.

I turned around ready to run. I would not let this chick stop me from escaping this time. I didn't care that I was bound on my hands and feet. I would beat her up and get the heck out of here, one way or another.

I swung wildly and my fist connected with flesh. I heard the girl cry out in pain and I started jumping away. I didn't dare slow down or look back. I was free and I wasn't about to let anything change that.

About halfway down the hall I came across a statue of a warrior in full battle armour and carrying a long blade sword. I hurried across the hallway to it and rubbed my bonds against the blade. The ropes on my ankles freed easily but I did not have time to untie my hands because she was coming around the corner.

I sprinted away as fast as my legs could carry me.

Around the next corner I spotted the front door. All I had to do was dodge the two guards in front of it and I was free. For good measure I put on an extra burst of speed and started screaming crazily like a banshee.

I busted through the doors with ease, still screaming and running like mad. There was no chance that I would dare stop. I wanted to be as far away as possible. My legs kept me going until I had made it over several miles of road.

Finally, I forced myself to stop because I was out of breath and couldn't go another step. I collapsed to the ground breathing hard and feeling dizzy. I lay silently for several seconds gasping for breath, letting the waves of sweat and heat roll off my body.

Once I finally regained some control over my body, I sat up and began to look around. I was apparently outside some sort of medieval Japanese city. Clearly, I was not in the world I knew before, but I already knew that. The question was, where was I? I had no idea.

There was one thing I did know. I liked it here. It was exciting and different, plus there was no baka Shinji to bother me. Yes, it didn't matter what this place was. All I needed to know was that it was perfect. It was perfect for me.

I smiled and spread my arms out on the soft undergrowth I was laying in. I didn't want to move. I wanted to lay here and fade away, even if it was for just a minute. I didn't want to be anything. All I wanted to do was be peaceful. That was all I ever asked for.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I was still laying on the ground, the same as I had been when I fell asleep. I sat up slowly, letting my mind adjust to the sight around me. It was even better then I had realized last night. There was an entire city down below me, filled with people moving around. I was unusually happy to see such a place.

I got to my feet and prepared myself for the walk down the hill. If I were going to be living here, I would need clothes, food and shelter. The city seemed like a good place to find all of those easily.

It was a short walk from where I was to the place where the city began. Despite the early hour, there were already quite a few people out and about already. I watched them as they went about their daily lives. It was oddly fascinating to watch people doing ordinary things after such strangeness for so long.

I wouldn't say it was better this way, but at least things made sense now. That was the important thing in my mind. I hated the madness, the pain and the memories that had haunted me. I had a chance now to lose all that and start again.

"Hey, you!"

I turned around to see a group of five armed men standing behind me. I was apparently the target of their search. Crap. I already knew what they wanted. They were going to take me back there. I refused. I wasn't going to go.

I took off sprinting as fast as I could through the city. I could hear them following me as I wove my way through the crowd. This was insane. I was being hunted. Me. Asuka Langley Sohryu, victim of kidnap and wanted runaway criminal. What an honour.

I turned a corner and barrelled down the next street. Up ahead I spotted a hot spring resort. The fence looked high and I could hide behind it with the other patrons. Yes, this would be perfect. I leapt into the air and vaulted over the fence in a single bound. For one peaceful moment I flying free though the air. Then gravity took over again and I came crashing down.

"Ow!"

I waited until the world stopped shaking before I tried to look around. When I did I discovered that I was sitting in Kotoya's lap, a very awkward position indeed. I tried to scream but my voice refused to work and all. To my surprise, Kotoya started laughing hysterically breaking the stunned stillness.

My cheeks reddened in confusion and the laughter increased. This was odd. Why were they laughing at me? More importantly, why wasn't I in trouble? I must be lucky or something.

Kotoya put his hand on my shoulder and patted it lightly. A broad smile stretched across his face. "Don't worry. I am just glad you're safe. However I never expected you to fall from the sky a second time."

"Shocking, I'm sure."

"Oh, but it was. Since you arrived I'm not sure what to expect."

Okay did that make me his charm of chaos or something? Apparently so. I could do that. I liked causing havoc, so this would be easy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sesshy's here, back with another instalment of my newest story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I had fun writting it. So I'm praying that the effort was worth it.

Unfortunalely I can not divulge what will happen next. That would be company policy. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Please Review, they are highly appriciated. Plz!

I don't own Eva!!! But all OC belong to me! Duh! 'Nuf said.

And last but not least, the teaser:

_He handed me a new red and pink kimono. I gently curled my fingers around it, savoring the feel of real silk in them. It was absolutely gorgeous. However, I wasn't interested. _

_I knew that if I took this I would become a china doll on a glass pedestal. I couldn't accept that life. I did not want to be sheltered and pampered, especially if it was for no reason at all. _

_In my mind there was only one option for me. I needed to stretch my wings and find my own way. I wanted to test myself and challenge my skills against this new world. I was going to get out of here. _


	3. Mistess's Rebellion

**IMPORTANT: **This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic **Master of Corruption**. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favourites in my profile to access it.

* * *

**_Mistress of Tyranny _**

_Mistress's Rebellion _

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon _

* * *

After the incident at the bath, where I fell on top of Kotoya, several maids escorted me back to the palace. They seemed to think that to be in my presence was by itself a great honor. I was still miffed however about being thought of as some otherworldly being, so I tried to ignore their pandering. I had no control over what others thought of me. I could only do my best to stop encouraging them more. I could tell that they didn't need it after Kotoya told everyone about me.

That was something I would have to change, Kotoya's big mouth. I wasn't sure if I could though. Kotoya seemed pretty set on insisting that I was something special. Unfortunately, I wish I could say the same, but it wasn't right. I knew all too well that I wasn't anyone special. In fact I was as fed up as everyone else, if not more so. Clearly Kotoya neglected to notice that whenever he looked at me.

Kotoya and his mouth was something else to consider along with everything else I needed to worry about. Joy.

I sighed, wondering what I was going to do now. I was clearly under the protection of Kotoya and whoever was working for him. That apparently meant that I had the freedom to do whatever I want. Of course, there were clearly others who didn't like my presence here. I imagined that there would be limits on my movements and actions to protect me from these individuals. Although I knew that the rules were for my own good; I hoped they wouldn't be too stringent on me. I liked having my freedom.

The maids had left me in my room, closing the door behind me. Boredom struck me almost instantly. With nothing to do, I went through everything in the room to see what was there to keep myself busy. Considering my personal status at the court I wasn't surprised by everything I found. I had a formidable collection of kimono's, cosmetics and jewelry among my things. There wasn't much of anything else. Looking around, I felt a faint sad and nostalgic feeling for my old room. There had been books, a camera, and mementos of much of my life in Germany. Things I would love to have in my grasp just one more time.

It was impossible to have any of that back now. Everything I owned had been completely disintegrated during Third Impact. There was nothing left of it. I would never have it back or see it again. From now on the memories would have to serve to remind me of where I had been. I closed my eyes, leaned back my head, and breathed deeply. I had to get my mind to come to terms with accepting all of this.

I opened my eyes the moment I heard some footsteps approaching. Not wanting to be caught off guard, I straightened up and made myself look as presentable as possible. I sat silently, watching the door, waiting to see who was coming to pay me a visit. To be honest, I wasn't too interested in seeing anyone right now. I preferred to be left alone with my thoughts for the moment.

The door opened and Frieda entered the room. She looked unusually dirty and overworked compared to when I had last seen her the day before. I wondered what Frieda had to do around the palace everyday. I knew she was a servant around here, so life couldn't be easy for her, not that what Frieda did or didn't do was any of my business. This wasn't my home, or world for that matter. It wasn't my place to be worrying about Frieda. But I did anyway because she was a German like me, and I dearly missed having someone to talk to in my native tongue.

That had been the worst part of my move to Japan with Unit Two. No one else spoke German so I had to converse with everyone in Japanese. I had hated every minute of it. The Japanese language had been extremely difficult for me to learn to speak and the kanji had been even harder to memorize. Often times if I didn't know a word in Japanese or was upset, I would use German to express what I felt. That would usually lead to people staring at me, wondering what I was saying. I hadn't liked that because it made me feel like an outcast or a freak.

I forced myself back to the present and away from my thoughts before they became even more depressing. Frieda smiled at me and went over to begin stoking the fire. She worked at it methodically for several minutes. I watched her patiently, letting my mind wander aimlessly. I didn't mind Frieda being here as much and I might have minded someone else. She had been kind to me during our brief time together.

"Are you hungry, Miss Sohryu?"

I looked over to see that Frieda was standing at the doorway. She smiled while she waited for me to answer her. When I didn't, she spoke again. "I can bring some food for you, if you're hungry."

"Sure. Thank-you." I replied in German.

Frieda nodded obediently and disappeared, closing the door behind her. I yawned and stretched to keep myself from falling asleep. All that running this morning had taken more of a toll on me then I had realized. I would have to rest and regain my energy. If I was to be independent of others for the rest of my life, as I wanted to be, it was mandatory that I could take care for myself.

I had made myself a promise long ago that I would take care of myself. I intended to stick to that vow. I would depend on no one other than me. That had been my motto from the day my mother had died on. I was strong, I was fearless, I was Asuka Langley Sohryu. No one else could claim that or take it away from me. I loved the power I felt at those simple words.

There was a soft knock at the door, making me open my eyes. Frieda was entering with a tray of food for me. She smiled and set it in front of me with a slight bow. I leaned over to look at what she had brought me. There were sushi rolls, soup and steamed rice. It all looked good to me. I picked up the chopsticks and began to eat ravenously. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food arrived. I was starved.

When I was finally done, I sat back and wiped my mouth. I relaxed in contentment, relieved to be full at last. I watched as Frieda began to clean up and feed the fire. I stretched and took a look outside. It was late and the sun was getting ready to set once more. A gentle breeze carried the salty air from the sea to where I stood. I hadn't realized or noticed it this morning. The town was next to the sea with its own harbor. The air was damp and rife with the smell of salt and fish.

I liked the closeness of the sea. During my life before Third Impact, I had never lived anywhere near the sea, or had many chances to visit. However, during my rare visits I came to love the ocean. Secretly, I always wanted to have an opportunity to live near the sea. Now I had finally gained that chance, and I intended to take full advantage of that. I didn't want to give up the opportunity to enjoy the ocean.

Frieda came up beside me and placed her hand gently on my shoulder. I slid the door back into place and returned to the table. I sat down and made myself comfortable, then motioned for Frieda to sit down on the opposite side. "Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from?"

Frieda seemed surprised that I had bothered to ask her such a question. It was likely that no one took an interest in her here at the palace. After all, she was clearly not of Asian descent and had trouble with the language as I did. She must feel lonely and isolated. I was hoping to take advantage of that to win her over to my side.

"I was born in a distant land across the sea and far north of here, in a place called Deutschland. I lived most of my childhood there but about two years ago…there was a battle near my home. I was captured during the fighting and dragged far away. I spent sixth months as a hostage in an enemy camp before I was traded to a commander in the Kaihon army who sent me here to the palace as a servant. I've been working here every day since."

Somehow I wasn't surprised by her response. It was almost like I expected her to be far from home and a prisoner of war. It was probably the nature of this world, being from so far back in the past. In this world, there was more of a feudal structure, something like Japan in the Age of the Warring States. The rest of the world must be the same way or even farther behind.

This truth of where I was had only just begun to dawn on me. I was living in the past, literally. There was no modern technology or medicine, no anything. The knowledge I had gained in university could be extremely valuable in this world. I could control the world with my knowledge alone. I had the power to change the world. The thought was both amazing and startling. I couldn't believe I had that kind of influence. Not even when I was an Evangelion pilot did I have that kind of control.

I felt a chilling wave go through my body at the very thought myself as I sat there on the ground. I could affect the very course of this world's history. Things would never be the same after I was I gone. I would see to that, even if I didn't intend to. I was too far ahead in time not to. The challenge was to decide what things I would purposely introduce and which things I would keep to myself. That should be interesting and fun…

A small devious smile crossed over the face. I could feel the old devil in me rising to the surface. I didn't fight it this time. I let it come this time and take control. I wanted to have some fun now, after spending so much time denying myself it. I needed a chance to let my inner Oni come out for a little while. I was due for a little freedom.

I closed my eyes and let my body relax for several moments. It felt pretty good just to lay here and do nothing. The peace was a nice change from all the strange stuff I had recently gone through. I intended to enjoy it while it lasted. My time and what I did with it was my choice from this moment on. I liked having total free will. It beat my former regimented NERV life by a long shot.

My regiment had been strict and aggravating, doing what I was told to do, and when to do it. There was also the lack of freedom. It was never known when the Angels would attack, so I wasn't allowed to leave Tokyo-3 unless I had special permission. The other pilots had similar restrictions, only they hadn't been as mad as I was.

I smiled happily as I let my good mood take firm hold of my soul. I never want to be sad or depressed ever again. There was no way I was going to be that sad weeping weakling I had been for a time. That was not who I was now or ever again. I was going to be relaxed, happy, positive and up beat for the remainder of my days.

I could feel myself nodding off, so I quickly rose to my feet to keep myself awake. I was not going to fall asleep just yet. It wasn't even late. I decided that I would have to move around to keep the blood and energy flowing.

I walked over to the door and opened it to look out into the hallway. Far in the distance, I could hear the gentle hum of the rest of the palace talking as they ate dinner. I had been exempted because of all that had happened. I wouldn't be required to show up until tomorrow at the earliest. I was fine with that decision.

I figured that dinner would be a mostly fruitless exercise in policy and diplomacy, so I didn't see much of a point in attending it. Of course that alone would have an effect. Ugg. This was a pain. Why couldn't anything ever go my way for once? Well, if it wouldn't go my way on its own, then I would have to make it. This might actually turn out to be interesting.

I went back into my room and closed the door behind me. There wouldn't be much time before the silent peace I had won would disappear. I should enjoy it while I had it. Before I realized it, my feet had taken over to the chest where my clothes were stored. I knelt down carefully in front of it, and lifted the lid. Inside was a collection of some of the most stunning kimonos I had ever seen. They were made of vibrant, delicate silk in a myriad of colors.

I stood in awe of the sight before me. Tenderly I lifted the top one out and held it up in front of me. A brightly colored phoenix flew across a stunningly blue background. It was almost too beautiful, even for me. I couldn't imagine myself wearing something so gorgeous. As delicately as possible I began to fold it up to put it back. That was when I saw it, a small flash of red at the bottom of the chest, which I knew all too well. There was only one thing it could be, my plug suit. I hadn't even thought of it since my arrival in this strange new world. Secretly I hoped that it was gone and I would never have to face it again. Clearly I was not in favor with whatever power had brought me to this place. They should know my need to leave the past where it was and move on for once in my life.

Unwillingly I found myself kneeling before the chest and lifting the plug suit from where it had been placed at the bottom. Holding it up in the light, I could see the colors clearly again. It almost looked like someone had cleaned it up. They shouldn't have done that. I would never wear this thing again. It was a stupid, useless dust collector.

The memories began welled up with in me like hot painful daggers. Shinji, my mother, Misato, Wondergirl, failure. It seemed like that place would never go away. _Asuka, darling. You're mother hates you. _

**No.**

****

****_Everyone hates you. _

"No!"

I threw the plug suit on the ground with all my might. I hated it! I hated it! I began to stamp on it and kicked it with my feet but it did no good. The plug suit refused to be destroyed. Damit! Why wouldn't it die? Didn't understand that I needed it to go away. I hated that place and I hated those memories. In a blind rage yanked it up and tried to shred it into a million pieces.

All the while the voices taunted me from the back of my mind with the one thing I couldn't face. I was a horrible person and everyone hated me…

* * *

A half hour later I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Tears rolled in to hot streams down the side of my face. I just wanted it to stop, to go away… "Shinji-Baka Shinji, someone, anyone, please make it stop…"

I buried my head in my arms and bit my lip. After five minutes of deep breathing I finally gained back some form of control. I must look like such an idiot right now. What was I thinking….? Trying to destroy a plug suit and pleading to Baka Shinji…

I should have remembered that it was useless to try to destroy a plug suit. Dr. Akagi had made these things tough enough to withstand a battle with an angel. In this world there shouldn't be any technology to destroy it. It appeared I would be stuck with this red piece of synthetics for reminder of my past.

I sighed, and folded my plug suit back up with shaking hands. I placed it back in the bottom of the chest where I had found it. If I had my way, I would leave it there for the rest of my life and never touch it again. There were too many horrible memories of mine attached to it. I hoped that no one would touch it, ever. Maybe then it would rot, after enough time had gone by. That would be nice. I placed the kimono I had taken out back in the chest and closed the lid.

I could no longer hear the voices coming from the dinning hall. Dinner must be over now. Soon the palace would fall silent as everyone settled down for the evening. I knew from experience that the corridors weren't necessarily safe after dark. Some would still be up and about, searching for a chance to cause trouble. It would be best, I realized, if I didn't get tangled up with all of that again. Being kidnapped was not a pleasant experience. I figured that it would be best to sleep now and get an early start in the morning. There would be fewer opportunities for me to find trouble, or for it to sneak up on me.

As I lay down in my futon to sleep an odd thought occurred to me out of the blue. I had not bathed in quite some time. I must have smell awful by now. Taking a bath would be the first thing I planned to do in the morning. Getting clean again would make a great start to my day. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I found myself awake before the sunrise. The dawn was chilly and damp with a heavy mist hanging in the air. My fire had died out during the night, so the first thing I did was to rekindle it. Frieda appeared as I was feeding my newly lit fire to keep it going. She said nothing, nor did her face betray her thought about my actions. Frieda simply nodded and went about setting my breakfast out for me. I ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food. As I ate, I explained to Frieda my desire for a bath. She nodded and assured me that one would be ready when I was finished with breakfast.

She left, and didn't return until I was done. She had a long empty tray in her hands. Frieda motioned towards my chest with clothes and explained to me that I must choose an outfit to wear for the day and lay it on the tray for her to carry. I went over to the chest and began rummaging around in it. It took me a few minutes to find one that I liked, a pale pink and grey kimono made of soft cotton. I placed it on Frieda's tray and we made out way to the baths.

As promised, there was a hot bath waiting for me. Frieda helped me untie my obi and remove my robes. I climbed into the tub and sank down into the warm water. The pleasant liquid took away all of the dirt I was covered with while relaxing my body. For the first time in ages, I no longer smelled like sweat and LCL. That was much appreciated by my nose, which had always found LCL to have a foul, disgusting odor. It was wonderful to be free of it at last. I was certainly wouldn't miss it anytime soon.

Frieda poured various concoctions of scented oils and soap like mixtures on my body and into the water. She worked these into the long strands of my red brown hair. I sat back and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers massaging my scalp. Once that was done, she turned her attention the rest of me, which was scrubbed down with equal vigor. I could almost feel the last traces of dirt being removed from my body.

Frieda handed me a simple white kimono to wear while I dried off from my bath. She summoned servants to drain the water from the tub and joined me on the way back to my room. After arriving, Frieda produced a brush and combed out my hair, while I sat on the porch area outside my room. The morning was bright and crisp around me and left me feeling hopeful about the day.

The peace didn't last for long. Frieda broke it with a simple question. "Do you know what the Prince Kotoya-sama has planned for you today?" Frieda asked me in German.

I shook my head in the negative. I had no idea what had been planned for me that day. To be honest I hadn't gotten to the point where the thought crossed my mind. By the way Frieda asked the question, I had the feeling that she knew or at least suspected something. I wanted to know what that was so I could prepare to handle it when it came up.

I turned my head slightly so that I could look at her. "Is there something I should know about Prince Kotoya's plans for me?" I asked her in German.

Frieda's face showed an instant of hesitation. The she began speaking in careful German. "He believes you will bring the province of Echigo good luck because you're an angel. He intends to make use of that to bring good fortune to our soldiers who are fighting in a distant war right now."

I was listening to what she had to say now. I had gone from being a curious cat and a chaos creator to a good luck charm. That was interesting indeed. "How?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sohryu-sama. I'm afraid I would not know."

Frieda's head and eyes dropped as she said those words. She blushed red in embarrassment. She must think she had failed me. I decided that I would have to assure her that she had done nothing of the sort. "How hard would it be for you to find out for me?" I asked sweetly.

The light came back to Frieda's eyes in an instant. "Not long at all mistress."

I smiled encouragingly at her. "Then consider that your first assignment from me."

Frieda nodded obediently and went back to brushing my hair with enthusiasm. I decided that while things may not be perfect they were going to be okay for now. There wasn't much for me to do until I found out what Kotoya was planning for me. That sounded simple enough for me to handle.

Frieda finished brushing my hair and then she began to style it up. She first worked it into several layers. Next, she folded them into a flat-layered bun. Two long pieces were left free to hang at the side of my face with my bangs. When she was done, she allowed me to look at what she had molded with my hair. I liked her work. It made me look more like a proper Japanese girl. Of course, I would never pass for one, but there was nothing to keep me from trying.

"I must go now. Do you need anything else mistress?" Frieda asked.

I shook my head and dismissed her, so she could go take care of her other responsibilities.

With nothing else to do, I took advantage of the opportunity to look around. There were quite a few people moving around the palace now that breakfast for everyone else was over. Of the faces I watched going past, I wondered whom I could trust and whom I could not. It was something I would have to learn and gain knowledge of quickly if I was going to remain here, and not be under someone else's influence. I much preferred to be in control then be under the power of another's.

I heard someone open my door, so I quickly rose to my feet to meet him or her. In my room I found Kotoya there looking for me. He smiled when I entered and motioned for me to take a seat. There was a box in his hand and my gut instinct told me that the contents were intended to be mine "Good morning Miss Sohryu-sama. I didn't know you are an early rising bird."

"I'm usually not, but today I made an exception."

"I see."

I smiled pleasantly at Kotoya, hoping to keep him off guard enough so that when I would ask my question, I would receive an honest answer from him. "To what do I owe the presence of your company this morning?" I asked in the most charming voice I could create.

Kotoya smiled eagerly and sat down across from me. He held out the box for me. I accepted the box and took it in my hands. Now that I was able to see the box up close, I could appreciate the intricate designs that had been carved into the heavy wood lid. This was a true work of art by itself. Whatever was inside must be truly impressive. Kotoya nodded encouragingly for me to open it up. I nodded back and undid the heavy metal clasps that kept the box firmly closed.

I opened the lid to see what was inside. I gasped in mild surprise. He had handed me a new red and pink kimono. I gently curled my fingers around it, savoring the feel of real silk in them. It was absolutely gorgeous.

However, I wasn't interested.

I knew that if I took this I would become a china doll on a glass pedestal. I couldn't accept that kind of life. I did not want to be sheltered and pampered, especially if it was for no reason at all.

In my mind, there was only one option for me. I needed to stretch my wings and find my own way. I wanted to test myself and challenge my skills against this new world. I was going to get out of here, no matter what.

I closed the lid and handed the box back to Kotoya. "I'm afraid I can't accept this."

A hurt look flashed across Kotoya's face. "Why not?" He asked carefully. "Do you favour another region?"

I shook my head, struggling how to explain myself to him. He had no idea what I seen or done. Kotoya had never seen the world were I grew up. This was going to be a difficult challenge for me. "It's not that. I never wanted to be anyone's puppet. I live for myself and survive on my own."

Kotoya relaxed visibly as if a great fear had been taken from him. He must have been afraid that I was purposely supporting another nation. I didn't think that Kotoya doubted my story. Maybe he had, or it was possible that he was testing me. I didn't really care to know. All I wanted was the chance to be free. If he could understand, then we would get along much better.

"You don't like to be patronized. I understand that, but all the same I can't allow you to go. You will need to remain here."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. It should be so easy to let me leave and no longer be a burden to him. Why force me to stay around when I would become a problem? It made no sense to me. Then again, there was not much I understood about this world. This could fall under the category of one of the things that were different between the two worlds. "Why not let me leave?"

Kotoya seemed to be caught off guard by the fact I did not understand what was going on. I had the feeling we were both going to have to be patient when it came to understanding each other. "You are an angel. I cannot let you fall into the hands of another province. They might be worse then I will be to you."

I nodded slowly, letting the information slowly sinking into my mind. In my mind a picture of this world was beginning to take shape. There appeared to be jealously and suspicion between the many provinces of Kaihon. Each wanted to have someone to put them above the other and give them power. I was such a source of power, since I was believed to be an angel. That made everything much clearer.

Kotoya looked much more relaxed once I assured him that I understood. Of course, what he didn't know was that just because I understood didn't mean that I would stay put. I intended to make a break for freedom, away from here. I would not be a prisoner, a changed bid, in this place. I hoped that by disappearing, things would settle down. That was my ultimate goal.

Kotoya left me, falsely believing that I would behave myself, now that we were on the same page. I waited until I was sure that he was distracted before I began to make my plans for escape. I folded up several kimonos in my futon, and removed my makeup to make myself look more like a commoner. Looking in the mirror, I knew that I was ready. There was only one other thing I needed to do now, get out of here without being caught.

I wondered how exactly I was going to do that. My hair and blue eyes made me stick out visibly. It was hard to disguise that from the rest of the world. I would need a plan to hide my identity. After a moment, I realized that Frieda could help me with that. I would have to find her and ask for help.

I rose to my feet and went out into the hallway. I looked both ways and decided that going left would be the better option. I could hear voices coming from that direction. Frieda had mentioned that the servant's quarters were down that way. I set off to the left, walking along in the narrow passageway. I kept my eyes pealed for trouble. I didn't want to be caught off guard by someone or something suspicious in my path.

To my relief I found that there was nothing to be worried about. The hallways were clear except for a few random people heading in the opposite direction. It didn't take me long to find Frieda. She was in the kitchen, which was just past the servant's quarters. When I caught up with her, she was carrying a tray of food. "Hi. Who is that for?"

"Prince Kotoya-sama."

I smiled deviously. "Do you have time to help me with something?"

Frieda nodded looking worried about what I was going to ask her for. I hoped that she wouldn't think helping me escape the palace wouldn't be too hard. It would make my escape much easier if she was aiding me in sneaking out. Frieda nodded and leaned over to get closer to me. "I will go meet you in your room when I am done, mistress."

I nodded. "Agreed."

That was all of the exchange that was needed. Frieda turned and went back on her way and I returned to my room. I went through my room in detail while I waited patiently for Frieda to arrive. It took her over half and hour to show up. She was flushed and breathing hard when she stepped through the door. "What did you want mistress?"

I took a breath and began to explain. "I can't stay here. Being cooped up is driving me insane. I want to leave and I would like your help."

Frieda nodded in understanding. She checked my role to see what I had already packed. She seemed satisfied with what I had done. "What do you need?"

"I need a way to disguise myself and slip past the guards."

Frieda nodded and made her way to the door. Before opening it she turned back to me. "The best time to leave will be during the night. I will be back with what you need at sundown Sohryu-sama."

I nodded and began fixing up my make-up to attend dinner tonight. Once I was ready, I made my way out of my room and down the hallway to the dining hall. When I entered, I found that Kotoya and several high-ranking officials were already there. All of the heads in the room turned to look at me as I stepped inside. I could tell already that this was going to be interesting dinner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hello everyone. Sesshy's Girl 00 here once more. I hoped you all enjoyed this previous chapter of Mistress of Tyranny.  I know it has taken me a while to get this chapter out and I apologize for that. November has been a busy month for me this year. Hopefully Chapter 4 won't take nearly as long.

Well, until next time…

Last of all, the teaser:

_I had barely had time to sit down when the door opened. Everyone in the room, myself included, turned their heads to see who it was. A young woman stood, framed in the open doorway. She leaned heavily on a brightly polished thick wooden cane in her right hand. She was dressed it a beautiful kimono covered in the image of falling sakura but it did nothing to disguise her sickly frame. When I looked closer at her eyes I realized that she was blind and couldn't see any of us. _


	4. Mistress's Escape

* * *

_**Mistress of Tyranny**_

_Ch. 4 Mistresses Escapes_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

* * *

I barely had time to sit down before the door behind me opened. Everyone in the room, myself included, turned their heads to see who it was. A young woman stood there, framed by the open doorway. She leaned heavily on a brightly polished, thick wooden cane in her right hand. She was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono that was covered with the image of falling sakura, but it did nothing to disguise her sickly frame. When I looked closer at her eyes, I realized that she was blind and couldn't see any of us.

With astounding confidence the young woman stepped into the room. Kotoya quickly rose to his feet and stepped forwards to intercept her. "Susanime," He said in a commanding but gentle voice, "Didn't I ask you to remain in your room?"

The young woman- Susanime's eyes focused on Kotoya immediately when she heard the sound of his voice. Instead of replying to his question she simply glared defiantly back at him. It was impressive to see just how commanding blind eyes and a crippled body could become, when placed in the right hands. Kotoya's resolve began to waiver in the face of Susanime's strength. "Little sister, Susu, please go back to your room."

"No. I am nineteen now. It is time I learn what it takes to run Echigo." Susanime replied in a calm but determined voice.

I was astonished to learn that she was actually older then I was. To me, she looked like she should be fifteen or sixteen. It seemed nearly impossible that she was older then me. That shock however, was nothing when compared to my surprise at discovering that she was Kotoya's little sister. Kotoya gave me the impression that he was on his own, so I assumed his family was long dead or estranged from him. There goes that assumption…

I looked over to see Kotoya was working hard to come up with some excuse to send her away. He was failing miserably. Several others who were attending began to snicker and smirk softly at Kotoya. I could almost hear the unspoken mockery passing out loud throughout the room.

'_He can't tell her that her condition makes her a failure because he loves her too much.'_

'_The fool thinks he can protect her but he must mess up eventually.' _

'_She cannot lead Echigo because she's too weak. He will tell her that one day.'_

I was appalled by how cold and callous these people were. They all smiled politely and went along with whatever Kotoya said. Deep down they were always looking for an opening. I did not doubt that there were some who would have no qualms about killing Kotoya or anyone else if the opportunity presented itself. They would even go after one another in an attempt to gain more power. There was absolutely no respect and nothing was sacred. It was frightening, sickening and disgusting. The only thing that kept chaos from escaping was Kotoya's power over them.

Susanime carefully made her way through the room to where Kotoya was seated. When she reached the seat across from mine, she sat down awkwardly. Her physical limitations were quite apparent to me now. Her spine and one of her legs were deformed. That was what contributed to her difficulty moving. On top of that she was weak and in bad health. So I could understand that someone would not want her in charge.

Kotoya leaned over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. He spent several minutes fussing over Susanime and seeing that she was comfortable. I sensed that against the wishes of those around him, Kotoya cared deeply for his sister and took good care of her. They must be quite close. I wasn't sure if he was comfortable with putting her on the throne however. I figured that he probably wasn't. Too many people would try to take the throne from her.

I frowned as I watched the disapproving faces of the other's in the room. I would have to watch myself if I wanted to make it here. I had no intentions of ending up with the short end of the stick. I planned on defeating anyone who got in my way. I wondered if I could do all of that. _Of course I can._ I told myself. _I've made it this far so I know I can go anywhere I have to. I am the great Asuka Langley Sohryu. _That was all I needed, to be my usual strong self.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

I turned my attention back to the front of the room because of the commanding voice of Kotoya. Kotoya was once again on his feet. He waited until he was sure everyone was listening before he spoke, "Thank-you for your attendance. Before we eat I would like to introduce our guest, the angel of Echigo, Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Everyone in the room stared at me once more. Some of those pairs of eyes were threatening and hostile. Outwardly I remained calm, but inside I cringed at the thought of what they wanted to do to me. I could tell that these people here didn't-or didn't want to- believe that I was an angel, as Kotoya claimed. The rest were somewhere between sceptical and believing. It was those kind of people that I would need to keep on my side. I would need their support.

Those that were already against me didn't appear to want to switch sides easily. They wanted me dead and the sooner I was, the better. I had to fight the urge to turn and look behind me for the target painted on my back. My skin prickled with the sense of danger that hung thick in the air. As soon as dinner was over I would be dead if I wasn't careful. Part of me wanted to have an angel's powers to protect me from these bloodthirsty, shortsighted bakas. The rest of me was horrified at the thought that I was considering the idea.

Before my mind could continue that thought, Kotoya clapped his hands loudly and several servants bearing trays of food appeared through the doorway. They were all dressed in identical red kimonos with ornate golden dragons flying across them. I picked out Frieda from among them immediately, because of her distinct European features. She appeared not to notice my attention, but instead she was concentrating entirely on what she was doing.

Frieda and the other servants gracefully made their way across the room and distributed the food they carried to the proper people. Then they bowed and retreated to the back of the room. Kotoya sat down with a small bow of his own and motioned for everyone to begin eating.

I lifted my chopsticks to my lips and looked warily around the room at everyone else. In my head I attempted to judge, then note, who was a threat to me and who wasn't. I ate slowly and thoughtfully as possible, using the down time to observe my opposition. I needed to come up with a plan to get myself out of here as easily as possible. A fight breaking out was the last thing I wanted to happen.

To my amazement I found myself to be unusually calm about the whole situation. I didn't care that I was on my own and in peril. I felt ready to kick the sorry behind of anyone who threatened me. They were going to wish that they had never messed with me because I was going to make them regret it.

"_Mama!"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Look at me Mommy!"_

_No answer. I screamed as loud as I could. At last the sound of my voice died away and Shinji's replied. "I hate you! Why don't you go away?"_

_I turned away from him, my heart racing with panic. This was impossible. Everyone couldn't hate me, could they? "We don't want you here."_

_Wondergirl. Her voice, cold and calculating as ever. She went away and the flood of voices followed in her wake. They all hated me, and they all wanted me gone. Me. _

I clenched my teeth and tried to block out the sounds from my head. I hated when this happened, because I could never make them shut up. My only choice was to wait until they went away on their own. The anger rose, like a poisonous black oozing within my chest. I hated the voices, I hated everyone else, but most of all I hated myself. My chopsticks shook in my hand, making it difficult for me to eat. The tears were building up at the corner of my eyes and my chest was becoming tight.

No, I could not let these imbeciles see how weak I was. If they knew my pain they would surely take advantage of it. I quickly bit my lip, unconsciously using the physical pain to distract myself from the emotional one. Within moments I felt back to myself once more. I daintily dabbed the corners of my eyes to remove any evidence of the tears I had recently shed. Finally, I took several deep breaths to assure myself that I was in control. My breathing felt easy and natural.

I made it through the rest of dinner without incident. I ended up spending most of it watching everyone silently. It was harder than I had realized to keep track of so many people. It was worth the effort though, because I was able to learn a lot about my adversaries. The most important thing I noticed, that the room was unusually quiet and everyone looked to Kotoya before speaking. He had an iron grip over every action in the room. It was truly impressive to witness.

When dinner had ended, I still didn't have a foolproof plan to keep myself alive. I faintly hoped that I wouldn't need it. Although my enemies were powerful, they were still only human, so I knew that they weren't invincible by any means. Everyone possessed a weakness in some way.

As I had feared, Kotoya left early to take Susanime back to her room. The door closed behind him with a resounding snap. I was suddenly aware that I was alone with thirty men and women, many of whom were not on my side. I looked around to see that everyone's attention had focused on me, now that Kotoya's authority no longer restricted them. They were either coming up with plans to cause problems or wanting proof of what he said I was.

I could grant them neither. I should fight my way out of here if I wished to live. Carefully pretending to ignore the stares of those around me, I finished my dinner with painstaking slowness and caution. I wanted to laugh at myself as I sat there, taking such pains with my food. There was a time when I would have gladly mocked Wondergirl for doing the exact same thing I was. I never regretted my words though; this was a one-time deal while Wondergirl did it every day.

When it was apparent that I was unaware, or faking forgetfulness, everyone else turned back to his or her food and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Only a trace of a smile was allowed to cross my face when I saw that. This was what I had wanted. No one would be worrying about me now. I had them fooled into thinking that I was an ignorant idiot.

I finished my dinner without incident and rose to my feet. I bowed politely to everyone and thanked them all for letting me join them, as was proper. I swiftly turned to leave. But when I reached for the door, my spine began to tingle. My hand stopped in mid air from the threat of attack. I turned in time to see a young man rushing me with a knife. I dodged his first strike and punched him square between the eyes. He tumbled backward and crashed into the table. Everyone stared dumb founded in disbelief at him on the table. For a long moment nobody moved.

Then someone screamed. I turned instantly and ran with all my might down the hallway. Behind me, I could hear the pounding of many feet and voices calling after me. I didn't stop to turn around. I knew that if they caught me, I was as good as dead and I did not want to die. I kept running past my room and continued down the corridor. I looked frantically at both ways for somewhere I could hide until the storm of people had passed.

I turned the corner at a dangerous pace. My breath came out heavy gasps and my lungs burned in my chest. My legs had become weakened from the sudden frantic use, but I forced them to keep going. I ignored every protest and charged on. In the back of my mind, I could hear the voice of my mother urging me on every step of the way.

I turned the corner just in time to see a dark shape step in my way. The figure flashed a sharp object at me. I stopped short of the man and glared at him. He pointed his knife at me threateningly in response. I tensed, wondering what he planned to do with his weapon. I took a step back but I dare not go back any further. The others were rapidly closing in behind me. I had to do something quickly, or I would be caught for sure. My arms tensed as I was preparing to fight for my freedom. With a quick burst, the man ran at me and attacked. I dodged his first blow. He backed up before I could attempt to strike my own blow. He came at me again. I attempted to dodge but he slashed my shoulder.

I winced at the pain spread through my body. I could feel fresh warm blood trickling down my arm and soaking into my kimono. I quickly covered the wound with my hand. I gritted my teeth against the pain and turned to face my opponent. "Out of my way." I growled angrily.

"No way." He responded mockingly. "Not for a human girl."

I did not like the odds against me. This guy was serious about stopping me from escape. No matter, I was going to kick his but anyway. He was in my way and that was what he got for opposing me. I tied a strap of cloth around my arm to stop the flow of blood. I then turned to face him. I had no weapon to fight him with except for my own body. That would have to serve me well enough.

My opponent attacked me once more and I dodged his third blow completely. This time he ended up behind me. I set my foot deep into his stomach before he could take advantage of his position. He doubled over and groaned in pain. I grinned evilly and started running as fast as I could. My legs carried me around the dark lantern lit passageways of the palace. Gradually the sounds became fainter and more distant behind me. I didn't let that deter me for one minute; I wasn't going to stop until I was out of here.

I turned another corner and nearly ran right into Frieda. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down another passageway. She set a frantic pace that was almost inhuman in speed. I stumbled after her as fast as I could. My body rebelled at my attempts to keep up. I did my best to ignore it and focus on keeping my body moving.

Frieda dragged me along for five minutes until we reached a kitchen door leading outside. She undid the latch and forced me though it before slamming the door behind me. I blinked several times in disbelief at the sudden silence around me. My heart was racing at a million miles in my chest, making me feel weak and dizzy. I looked around slowly, taking in my new surrounding.

I was unsure of what to do with my sudden freedom. I had not expected to be out of the palace so soon or so violently. I had no plans as to where to go or what to do with myself now.

After several minutes I managed to catch my breath and organize my thoughts. I turned and began to walk along the walls of the palace. I still had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew where to start. I needed to get back into the palace to retrieve my stuff. The things in the bundle I'd set up contained items that would be important to my survival outside the palace. Things would be more difficult for me without Kotoya to protect me. That was okay though, because I didn't want to be protected. I wanted to be the protector- I wanted to be supergirl.

I cautiously turned around several corners. I was afraid of being found by one of the servants going about their daily work. That would completely ruin my attempt to escape. I tip toed up to yet another corner near my room but I stopped when I heard voices. I listened to their conversation in an attempt to determine who they were.

After a short moment I was able to identify Kotoya's voice, but I didn't recognize the other person's. I felt highly annoyed but waited until they finished speaking. To my relief Frieda appeared and interrupted the conversation. The other two people left and Frieda was alone. I looked around, twice, just to be sure that the coast was clear. Then I stepped out of hiding and approached Frieda.

Frieda smiled when she saw me. She hurried over to my side and pulled me back into the shadows. We stood in silence for several minutes before either of us spoke. Both of us were still slightly out of breath and needed a minute to regain control. "Are you alright, Mistress?"

I nodded quickly and sharply. Frieda smiled slightly and pressed a bundle into my hands. I looked down to see my bag. Relief and joy flooded through me. I had to stop myself from crying out loud in happiness. I had everything I ever needed to make it. I thanked Frieda for her help and said goodbye.

"Sayonara, Mistress Sohryu." Frieda replied softly.

I nodded back to her and hurried out into the darkness. The palace quickly disappeared behind me, swallowed up by the walls of the building around it. The further I got from the palace, the more the sense of happiness and freedom I felt began to grow. I felt like I was on top of the world. I had accomplished something I had always wanted to do and gained autonomy.

My next challenge was to find a way to support my newfound life and myself. I wasn't crazy. I knew I would need money and a roof over my head. I just preferred that they came from my own hard work, rather then freely given to me from someone else. I didn't even matter if it was challenging for me because of the way I looked, which probably would be the case since I didn't look Japanese. All that mattered was that I did all I could.

The most important thing for me right now was to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I could clean up and find work in the morning. I had all the time in the world. I was my own mistress now and no one would tell me what to do.

I slipped quietly through the streets in the direction of the ocean. I looked around studying everything that I passed. Everything I could see was small, cramped and dirty. The only thing that was beautiful was the palace. With its overwhelming and monstrous brilliance, it dominated everything around it. It was disgusting. You would think the leadership would treat its people better. Ha! No one I knew, who was in power, ever did that. It was all about staying alive and in charge. Clearly there must be some unspoken rule about that. The leaders must be idiots.

I sighed and shook my head. This was not the time to be thinking about such useless things. I needed to get moving so that I wouldn't be caught. I was alone in a hostile world. Now was not the time to get caught off guard.

I turned the corner and found myself at the head of a long street that led down to the docks. I looked up at the night sky with a small smile on my face. It was beautiful, much better then the sky I used to see. I stretched my arms out as I walked and pretended I could fly. For half a second I could feel my feet lifting off the ground but then gravity took back over.

I sighed and kept walking looking back and forth at everything around me. It was getting cold and I needed somewhere to sleep for the night. I rubbed my shoulders trying to warm myself up. My thin silken kimono was not meant to insulate the wearer against anything. I was freezing.

I passed an alley and saw what I was looking for, a small-secluded recess where I could sleep in peace. I even saw some blankets that I could take advantage of. This was what I needed. I stepped into the alley and wove my way through it. I grabbed the blankets and slipped into the corner. I made a nest for myself and curled up to sleep. As I began to doze I heard footsteps. I forced my eyes open and looked around.

I saw a female figure entering into the alley. She was tall, large and heavy set. It didn't take a second look to see that she was several times larger then me. This would be a challenge to get out of here undetected. I held still hoping to remain inconspicuous. To my horror I saw the woman walking toward me. She seemed to know right where I was.

Shit.

I carefully pulled my legs under me and prepared to sprint for safety. I bunched both of my hands into fists. Step by step, the woman came towards me slowly but steadily. I waited to see what she was going to. I counted each footfall mentally as it echoed through the narrow alley. While she neared me, I edged myself carefully to the side in an attempt to give myself room to move.

Right before she was about to see me I kicked a piece of wood with the back of my foot. It went rolling noisily toward the other side of the ally. I held my breath to see if she would follow. To my relief she turned and started walking in the other direction. Once I was sure she had her back turned I jumped up and sprinted for the opening.

The next thing I knew there was a stab of pain through my head and everything went black.

---

Pain; it hurt so much. This pain was familiar but I couldn't place it. It radiated through every part of my body. I could taste blood in my mouth and feel it as it ran in warm rivers down my body. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of a lace coming out of my head. I blinked at it in confusion and wonder for several minutes. Why? How? It didn't make sense.

"Asuka."

Several minutes passed before I understood what was going on. It was me, from before third impact. Over a dozen fake lances had impaled me. They were the source of my pain. Carefully, I shifted my gaze to see if those evil white M.P. Evangelions were around as well. I saw them, standing in a rough semi circle in front of me, with their wings spread.

I could feel the anger inside of me begin to boil up like black ooze. It possessed my soul and began to eat away at my sanity. A menacing grin began to spread across my face. I gripped the lance in my head with both hands and pulled with all my might. A bloody scream rose in my throat as the lance rubbed against my raw skin. It hurt like nothing else I had ever felt. I turned to the other lances next. I pulled them out one by one amidst my own agonized screams. At last I was free. Despite the holes punctured through me, I remained on my feet. Blood flowed freely down my body in large rivers. I used my newfound freedom to look around. For the first time I saw that the monstrous forms in front of me weren't the only ones here. There were also the people from my old life. They stood behind me, injured and frightened.

My fellow, former Evangelion pilots were among those in worse shape. Wondergirl lay dead on the ground, her body ripped to pieces and blood spilt everywhere. The sight of her mangled body was sickening. I forced myself to look away before I made myself ill. My eyes fell on Shinji next. He was curled up uselessly in the corner. His bloody hands covered his face. He appeared to be sobbing or laughing, it was hard to tell. "I can't do this." He whispered over and over.

Something moved in the shadows and I turned my gaze to see what it was. Wondergirl-no a second Wondergirl stepped out of the darkness and stood silently behind her counterpart. This one was torn and bleeding as well. However she had different injuries from the first Rei I had seen. Her body was in one piece but there wasn't much there. Large chunks of red flesh hung from her shattered bones. I winced and turned myself away from the disgusting sight.

"Asuka!"

My eyes flowed the sound of the voice and I quickly found the source. On the other side of the group, opposite of baka Shinji, stood Yui Ikari and… and my mother, Kyoko Sohryu… "Mama?"

The words rose in a trembling whisper to my lips. My mother raised her head and her eyes met mine. Her gaze trapped me at once. My mother's normally sharp; dark eyes were overflowing with tears. She raised a trembling hand and held it out to me. "Please, don't do this Asuka." She pleaded.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes in anger. I took a step back, my heart filled with worry over what she would do. "Do what?" I hissed.

"Hurt yourself like this. It's not your fault Asuka. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

My mother began to sob so hard that it was impossible for her to speak or see. She had to bury her head in her arms just to stop the flow of tears. I was so confused. Part of me screamed not to believe her words but the other half insisted that I should. _'You have your real mama back Asuka.'_ It said _'Don't you remember her embrace?'_

"No! I hate my mother! She never loved me! She was never there for me!" I screamed.

My mother flinched, as if I had punched or slapped her. Internally I rejoiced at her reaction. She turned and took several steps towards me. She held out her hand to me but I refused to take it with my own. Kyoko Sohryu Zeppelin was my enemy. She had never loved me, and never cared about me. So why should I love her? I had no reason to and that was my point. It went beyond that; I just didn't feel indifference towards her, I hated her for everything she had done-or rather hadn't done for me.

"But she's still your mother. She gave you life."

"So what?" I shouted back.

That meant nothing to me. Sure she gave me life, but I hadn't asked her to do that. She had chosen to give birth to me. So I felt no compulsion to love her for it. I didn't owe her anything. I didn't want her or need her. I never desired anything from anyone, least of all her. I would live by myself, for myself and love only myself. It was the best way to survive in this life. Attachments to others only cause unnecessary trouble and pain. They weren't worth it. Not by a long shot.

"Asuka please. Let me save you."

From the corner of my eye I watched my mother stretched her hands out pleadingly towards me. I ignored her and focused my attention on the despicable M.P. Evas in front of me. If no one else would stand up and face them, then I would. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't a coward. I was no doll. I would take out each and every one of them. Then I would eat their flesh for nourishment. I bet it would taste delicious.

I took a step toward my enemies and felt a burst of blood run down my side. The M.P. Evangelions smirked and raised their bloody lances in preparation to attack. I gritted my teeth against the pain and bunched my hands into fists. None of these bastards was going to get past me. They were going to suffer, each and every one of them, for what they did to me.

I growled menacingly at the M.P. Evas and adjusted my stance to attack. When I moved, I felt something hit my right foot. I looked down to see a human sized Prog knife lying at my feet. I reached down and picked it up. With a flick of my wrist the blade come out of its sheath. A grin began to stretch across my face. The knife made me feel even more able to kick these stupid beasts' butts. I had power now.

I gripped the knife in my hand and charged at the M.P. Evas with a wild, hell-bent scream. As I pounded across the floor, the first of my enemies stepped foreword to face me. I leapt into the air and came down on his chest with a tremendous thud. The beast roared in protest but I slammed my knife into his chest before he could do anything about it. I snarled and drove the knife into his heart several more times after that, before I was satisfied. Then I looked up threateningly at the other Evas. With my flaring eyes I dared them to challenge me. When none of them responded, I rose to my feet and stepped on the neck of the dead one with both feet. I heard a satisfying crunch as his neck snapped in two.

I pointed my bloody knife at the remaining Evas and waited to see what my opponents would do. I was happy to see two of them drop into attack position without hesitation. Maybe they'd make this fun after all, I thought hopefully. I lowered myself into a swift spin kick and slammed my foot into the gut of the first one. Then I turned and punched the other as hard as I could, before he knew what was coming.

Both Evas went flying as a result of my blow. I tried to stand straight, but I ended up leaning over with my hands on my knees. My head spun and my eyes couldn't see straight. I felt like I was about to puke. I carefully breathed deeply to regain my strength. After several minutes I was able to stand. I wiped the blood from my mouth and glared at the M.P Evas.

I was going to destroy them all. I wasn't about to let any of them get away with making a fool of me. I grinned evilly and pointed my knife at the remaining Evas. They responded by aiming their lances at me. I grinned and prepared to strike again. I would not stop until I was defeated.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

After an unbelievably long delay I am back at last! Sesshy dances around. I can't believe how long I've been gone. It's been too long. Sesshy humbly apologizes for the long delay. I will try to do better from now on. I promise Things have been rough for me during the last several months. There was college (which I have to start preparing for since I'll be a senior next year), my dog being sick, along with homework and life in general. However it looks like things will be better for me from now on.

I don't own Eva! 'Nuf said.

Please Review. I know you want to because you're such nice people. I love each and every one of them. Go press the little purple button down there. Plz? Thanks. Cookies to all who do.


	5. Mistress' Decision

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic **Master of Corruption**. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thanks!

* * *

_Mistress of Tyranny_

_Mistress' Decision_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

* * *

I snarled in rage and charged while the massive MP Eva's encircled me. I slashed fearlessly in all directions, ripping through anything and everything that got in my way. One of them caught my arm and I went down hard. Before I could move, the Eva's surrounded me with amazing speed and I was trapped in the middle. I gritted my teeth as I staggered to my feet. Blood pored down over me, making me feel wet and sticky. 

I aimed my Prog knife at them and prepared to fight. '_These bastards were going down.' _My eyes wandered over the circle of MP Evas. As quickly as possible, I began calculating the best way to defeat them all. There was no doubt that I would have to move fast. I had lost a massive amount of blood and my body was becoming weak. That was okay by me since short and sweet was the way I liked it.

I lunged at the MP Eva in front of me. As I came down upon him, his fist came flying in from the side. His punch connected with the center of my chest. I felt myself flying through the air. I reached for something, anything, to stop myself, before I crashed but nothing fell within my grasp. Abruptly, I hit something soft and pliable which brought me to a complete stop. A pair of arms wrapped around me as I came to a rest. The hands laid me on the ground and I found myself looking up, into the face of my mother. "Asuka, please. You have done enough my daughter…"

"Rest, Pilot Sohryu." Insisted Wondergirl's voice.

The power of their voices lulled me slightly, taking the edge off the anger. I frowned up at them, trying to resist becoming completely relaxed. I would fight the MP Evas, to regain my lost honor from the last battle. My mother gently stroked the sides of my face, wiping away the blood and sweat from my skin. She cooed softy, in tender German. "Mein kind, mein tochter, schlaf; bitte. (My child, my daughter, rest; please)"

"Nein, Ich lehne ab. (No, I refuse.)"

"Asuka, bitte…Ich liebe dich. (Asuka, please...I love you.)"

I hardened myself against my mother's pleadings. I refused to listen to her words ever again. She did not truly love me, no matter what she said or did to convince me otherwise. I meant nothing to her and we both knew it. She should go back to her stupid little doll. It was clearly SOOOO much better than me. I pulled myself away from my mother and attempted to sit up but she held me down.

Wondergirl appeared mysteriously behind my mother, shaking her head sadly at me. I glared back at her as I fought the urge to flick her off. Her body looked no better than when I'd last seen her and her face contained a pained expression. I felt only a slight amount of sympathy for the pain she was in but I wanted her gone. I tightened my fists and pulled myself free from my mother. I staggered to my feet and turned to face Wondergirl. "Go back to the baka. I will handle this." I declared loudly.

I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my Prog knife and let a savage grin cross my face. Then, I turned my attention to the MP Evas before me. Three down, six to go. _'I can do this,'_ I told myself. I picked up the body of the closest MP Eva and raised it high over my head. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to handle the immense weight. I licked my lips hungrily and bared my teeth. Leaning over, I sank my teeth deep into the flesh of his shoulder.

Warm, fresh, LCL flowed into my mouth and down my front. I dug down impatiently into the skin, until a portion of it came free in my mouth. I lifted my eyes and glared at the other MP Evas. I smirked at all of them, eager to see their reaction to my next move. I chewed savagely, until raw meat and LCL became a thick, delicious mash in my mouth. I swallowed it down in great gulps, enjoying the feel of strength returning to my wounded body.

I heard loud gasps of horror from those behind me but I ignored them. They were nothing; this was everything. I licked the LCL from my lips and lowered my head for another bite. This I one I devoured as eagerly as the first. It was amazing how revitalized I felt, after only two bites. For the first time, since I awaken here, I felt like I was alive once more.

I took the third bite with even more vigor, than the first two. After consuming this one, I turned once more to face my enemies. I knew I could do it. I felt the holes in my body swiftly knitting back together. These suckers didn't know what they were in for. I was a demon from hell, spawned to bring pain and destruction. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

I flicked out the blade of my Prog knife and aimed it at the six remaining MP Evas. I licked my mouth and smiled at the taste of LCL on my lips. I bent my knees and leapt into the air. I held my Prog knife below me, as I came down on the heads of the MP Evas. I screamed loudly as I cut through skin and metal. I latched onto the first MP Eva I could. I brought him down with my renewed strength. I growled menacingly in his face while he squirmed beneath me.

A sharp pain burst through my chest. My arms shuttered and threatened to give out under me. I looked down to see the points of a lance of Longinus protruding from the center of my chest, along with a stream of blood. I blinked in disbelief. A lance of Longinus? How had this happened?

I staggered to my feet, careful to keep my movements minimal. The pain produced by the lance was unimaginable. It took all of my will not to cry out from the sheer agony. I placed my hand over the wound in my chest and breathed deeply. I raised my arm over my shoulder and reached for the offending lance.

The next thing I knew, the world was consumed by darkness and agony. Voices screamed my name but I couldn't answer them since all of my strength evaporated like smoke.

* * *

I awoke abruptly to the sound of someone screaming at the top of his or her lungs. My eyes snapped open and nine years of piloting training kicked in instantaneously. I raised my head but was abruptly stopped by the appearance of a splitting headache. A soft moan escaped my lips, as my head returned to the floor. From nearby, I heard a wheezy cough and pained exhalation of air. Moments later, the sound of someone crawling towards me became audible. 

Cautiously, I forced my eyes open to see what was going on. Strangely, the first thing I noticed was the smell. There was a distinct metallic tang of fresh blood in the air. It was a sickening scent I knew well, from my time inside Unit Two. To distract myself from the agonizing memories, I turned my attention back to what I was doing.

A young woman was making her way towards me across the floor. She was horribly pale and stained with blood from multiple injuries. I could tell immediately that she was an Asian- European mix, like myself. Unlike me, however, she retained more features of her Asian heritage. Her thick mass of short, shiny, black hair hung unrestrained around her face. Her eyes were almond shaped and contained two yellow-green irises. The rest of her face was a comfortable mix between Asian and European features. If she closed her eyes, she could probably pass as an Asian.

Her yukata was badly faded, frayed and patched brown. It was impossible to tell, if that was it's original color or if it had been stained over the years. There wasn't time to observe her more; the girl had reached my side. Her head was near my left ear, allowing me to hear her every gasp for air. After several uncertain moments, she gripped my arm tightly. "You must go, now." She hissed urgently.

Her voice wavered uneasily, making her hard to understand. I looked into her eyes and read the pure desperation there. I decided one thing in that instant. It was time to go. Wincing, I rolled myself onto my stomach. My right arm throbbed persistently at my side and I could feel warm blood soaking into the bandages. I wondered how long it would be, until I'd lost my arm all together. It couldn't take much by now.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting my legs under me. They responded sluggishly and it took all of my attention, to accomplish this small feat. I could hear raspy breaths issuing from my lungs but it seemed surreal. I pretended that I was not the one in pain and remove myself from this situation. Beside me, my companion silently urged me on.

After several moments, I was standing on both feet. I remained still, waiting for my head to stop spinning. My mind cleared, within a few seconds and I focused my gaze on the girl. She stared up at me, a look of fear and awe in her eyes. I snorted in amusement; she was a weakling to be afraid of me. With a shake of my head, I held out my hand to her. She hesitated, and then placed her right hand in mine. "What's your name?"

"Koto."

Tenderly, Koto placed her left arm and both feet under her. I could see the effort even these simple moves required of her and understood her reason, for remaining on the floor. From what I knew, I guessed she sustained multiple broken ribs and other internal injuries. Koto clenched her teeth together as she cautiously stood up. Despite the pain, she never cried out or shed a tear. The tightness in Koto's face and the occasional sharp intake of breath remained the only clues to how she felt.

I instantly felt a new respect and admiration for Koto. She might have been afraid and hurt, yet she worked through them. I understood the level of strength and fearlessness she possessed. My own indomitable will carried me through too many long days and nights, for me not to comprehend that. So, I decided, without a doubt, to take Koto with me.

I carefully placed Koto's right arm around my neck and let her lean against me. Her eyes relaxed in thanks at my effort to be kind. In those few moments, I think we formed a sort of a partnership or at least a pact. Koto and I were a team, fighting for freedom. There was nothing else to it.

Working together, we made our way out the door, with me in the lead. Once we arrived in the hallway; I questioned Koto on how to leave this place. Without wavering, she pointed to the right. I studied her face and the trace of fear I read there. It was only natural that I began to wonder what we were in for. The problem was, I couldn't answer that question.

We would wait and see.

I did not like this, not one bit.

I bit my lip and focused on the job at hand. I squeezed Koto's hand and gave her an encouraging smile. Together, we began our slow, careful walk down the hall. Koto sighed painfully and gritted her teeth in concentration. The temptation to echo her sentiments was strong but I fought to resist it. We would need every ounce of strength we could muster to escape. It was painfully obvious; I needed to be that power.

I kept my ears open; listening for anything or anyone headed in our direction. I could hear movement in the corridors behind us. The sound reminded me of the way noise generated within NERV, when she mobilized for action. Thankfully, this was on a much smaller scale. Still, it meant one thing, trouble.

I tightened my hold on Koto and increased our speed. Every voice in my head screamed at me to get out of here, now! My muscles tensed and my eyes scanned my surroundings, taking in every detail. I ran through every scenario I could conceive, attempting to find methods for dealing with each. It was mentally exhausting but necessary work. There was no way I would not be prepared. This was a required exercise.

Koto panted silently with effort beside me but made no complaint of our speed. I believe she understood how precarious our present situation was. We might easily be captured or killed at any moment. It came down to fight or die. I would never loose, not to anyone, anywhere, anytime. I was Asuka Langley Sohryu, the eternal goddess.

I was almost there. My own protector thought I was an angel. Becoming a goddess wouldn't be that much of stretch. I bet it would be fun to be a goddess. No one would dare mess with me and if they did, I would smite them to hell. That would be fun; I would relish every minute of being worshiped. I could see it now. This could be fun….

I quickly shook my head and forced myself back into the present. _'First things first, Asuka.'_ Behind us, the sounds of footsteps were growing by the minute. My gut staid; things were about to get ugly. I always listened to my instincts. We needed to disappear, fast.

Up ahead, I spotted an open room. A wide smile broke across my face. This was exactly what I was looking for. We had our shelter now. Finding this room was the best news I had received all day. I pumped my fist in the air, as the last few feet disappeared behind us. We were going to be safe.

I pushed Koto in first and followed quickly inside behind her. We crouched near the door, listening to the sounds of our pursuers passing by. Koto remained focused, her head bowed in concentration. I let her keep a portion of her weight on me, because she was clearly suffering. I wanted Koto prepared when the time came. My greatest fear was a fight becoming a necessity. It was unlikely we would both escape.

From the next room, I suddenly noticed an odd scraping sound, like something was being dragged across the floor. At almost the same time, Koto heard it too. She froze, her entire body ridged with fear. With amazing force, she pushed my arm from her shoulder and rose to her feet. Her legs trembled under her but she remained standing. Koto rubbed the back of her hand into her injuries, smearing blood upon it.

Koto held her stained hand out, revealing an inscription upon it. She began to murmur a string of incoherent words over it. To my amazement, the mark began to glow. Koto frowned and narrowed her eyes in concentration, as she continued to speak the incantation. The brightness grew to amazing levels. I covered my eyes because the light became too bright.

At last, the brightness faded and I heard Koto whisper, "I'm sorry, my love. I need your strength."

I opened my eyes and looked around. To my horror, there was a giant black snake curled at Koto's feet. Koto smiled at he snake, then her knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor. I reached over and shook her shoulder but it was useless, Koto was out. I pulled her toward me and laid her head on my lap. The snake watched us with interest; it's tiny black eyes taking in our every movement. I felt odd being watched so closely by this black beast. I felt like there was something-someone intelligent in there and it could see right through me.

The snake hissed as it turned its attention to the other end of the room. I followed its eyes, with my own gaze. At first, there was nothing to see and only an increasing level of noise to prove anything was near. Suddenly, a bright crack appeared and a second snake entered. The new snake was even more massive then Koto's and marked exactly like a cobra. This was a literal man-eater.

Before I could make a move, Koto's snake began to slither across the floor. They launched into a brutal attack the instant they were in range. I shook Koto, desperate to wake her up. She stirred reluctantly back to consciousness. I laid her head against my shoulder, while I waited for her to reawaken. Koto blinked slowly, groaning softly in pain. "Come on. We must go." I insisted.

Koto shook her head, in acknowledgment of my words. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around her waist. Working together, Koto was helped to her feet. I made my way carefully to the door, as Koto clung to my side. She was breathing hard and shallowly with pain. I watched her closely, for signs she was about to give out. Koto looked completely drained from summoning the black snake.

I forced Koto into the hallway and started running, with all of my might. Koto stumbled behind me, struggling to keep up. I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her, refusing to let her fall behind. Koto was getting out of here with me. I wanted – no- needed to know about the magic she worked and her support. There were few who would help me, in this strange world.

Koto and I flew through the hallways at amazing speed. I kept her close, for fear her body would give out. She was struggling to breathed and her steps becoming slow. I pushed her into a dark corner and blocked her with my body. My eyes tried to close but I forced them to remain open. I needed to keep an eye out for anyone who'd try to stop us. Koto was in no shape to do it.

"I…I can't…go on." Koto gasped.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes you can."

"I…I can't breathe." She protested weakly. "Go on…alone."

"Never. They do horrible stuff to women here, don't they?"

Koto nodded and closed her eyes. I looked around, my mind working furiously ahead. We needed to disappear and fast. I closed my eyes, to force myself to focus and clear my mind. To my amazement, I heard voices. Unlike before, these were female and lighthearted. Whoever this was, they did not know about us. Instantly, an idea flashed into my mind. "Koto do the women have rooms near here?"

"Hai, a few doors down."

I smiled and released a sigh of relief. This was doable. I gripped Koto around the waist and pulled her to her feet. We made our way slowly towards the source of the sound. Easily, I found an open door and pushed Koto inside. Then, I followed her, careful to close the door behind us. Beyond, we found a mass of young women rushing around trying to dress for the evening. Koto and I starred at them with a mix of horror and awe. "Come on."

Koto and I quickly melted into the crowd. I hurried her in the direction of the nearest open table; it was time to get to work. I dampened some rags in a bucket of water and used them to wipe the blood and grime from our faces. After we were clean, I began digging in a trunk for clothes. At last, I found two pairs of kimonos for us. One was a delicate sea-foam green and covered by beings from the ocean. The other one was midnight blue with a multicolored hem and stars splashed across it.

I handed the sky one to Koto and began removing my own soiled robes. I stripped down to nothing and lifted the pale green under piece from the box. I placed it over my athletic frame and tied the belt to my waist. Once that was in place I pulled the outer kimono on. Then, I painstakingly adjusted it into place.

The final step was to secure the obis in place. Koto and I took turns doing each other, to make sure we had everything correct. Dressed, I felt almost human again but Koto still needed some work. A large bruise darkened her cheek and multiple injuries remained visible. This called for make-up. The smaller chest resolved this dilemma nicely. It contained a fully supplied collection of women's cosmetics. I opened every jar and container, to see what was inside. Each one made me cringe in disgust. Women in ancient times applied the most awful stuff to their faces. It was unimaginable how they did it, not to mention sickening. Nonetheless, this was our way out. So, I pulled out the first one and dug right in.

Thirty minutes later, both Koto and I had completely white faces. I studied our new looks, trying to convince myself not to be revolted. Next, I applied the eyeliner and eye shadow. Lastly, I painted our lips red and cheeks pink. The final step in our transformation was the hair. This proved to be more problematic because I had no idea how to pull off the elaborate hairstyles Japanese women wore. Plus there weren't many hair supplies in the box. Thankfully, I felt creative. I pulled my own hair into a thick cinnamon bun held in place by two chopsticks and Koto's I tied in an artful half ponytail.

Koto was far too pale and her entire body was trembling. I kept both hands on her back to support her upright position. She was loosing consciousness with every passing moment. Tempted as I was to join her, I needed to remain awake. I intended to take control of this situation and secure our freedom. No one would stop me; no one could stop me because I was the undefeatable angel. It certainly would be amusing to watch them try tough.

Koto seemed to understand what I intended to do. I wrapped my arm around her waist and roughly pulled her into a standing position. Koto shuttered in pain and clung tightly to me for support. I could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breathe. She wasn't about to give up but every human body had its limitations. I was working against the clock and our endurance.

Flawlessly, we melded into the end of the mass of women headed to the next room. Koto appeared worried about my choice of direction but uttered no complaint. I felt I knew what I was doing; there was no way I'd be sucked into doing something like that. I intended to use our cover to slip through the back door. Koto stumbled along beside me, wheezing painfully. I kept my grip on her firm but gentle. I refused to release my hold on her. The room we entered was, for all intense and purposes, was the backroom of a brothel. The scent of musk and sex hung heavy in the air.

I wrinkled my nose at the nauseating smell. This was not a place I wanted to be, ever. I pushed through the crowd, looking for the exit out of here. Koto stayed close to my side, attempting to disappear within the folds of my kimono. She was being foolish; our robes were completely different colors. It was amusing to watch her try, however. I didn't mind her staying close, her weakness concerned me and I wished to keep an eye on her.

Ten minutes later, we reached our goal. I frowned at the structure, which separated us from freedom. I envisioned striking it down and stepping out into the night. The only obstacle was a massive chain. There was only one option, this chain needed to come down, now. I seized it with both hands and yanked with all my might. The metal links strained under my grasp, unable withstand my strength pulling on it. I might be a little girl but I was tough and deadly. After several moments, the chain began to give way.

Koto leaned against a nearby section of wall, watching my efforts intently. I maintained an eye on her; afraid her body would not hold up for long. Her eyes drooped wearily as she fought to remain awake. I gave the chain one last jerk with all my might and approached Koto's side. She gave me an exhausted smile and forced herself to stand. I placed my arm around Koto's waist and allowed her to lean her weight against me.

"Let's go. I'm tired of this place." I stated.

I yanked at the chain with all my might and it gave way almost instantly. I kicked the door and it toppled to the ground. Behind us, I sensed something moving in our direction. Koto screamed and I turned to see the other snake approaching. I pushed Koto through the door and turned to face the beast. I could handle the angels and other Evas, so I could certainly take this thing. I raised my hands, prepared to do battle with all my might.

Unexpectedly, Koto's snake appeared. It flashed across the floor in a heartbeat and sunk its fangs into the other snake's throat. The man-eater hissed angrily in surprise and agony. It twisted attempting to find leverage against it's opponent. I didn't hesitate for an instant and I took Koto into my arms and half ran-half carried her into the night. Stumbling blindly, I fought my way through the dense under growth; in the direction I hoped safety lay. My own movements created too much noise for me to easily hear if we were being followed but I didn't care.

Twenty minutes later, the forest began to thin out around us. I slowed my pace to a walk, wary of every shadow and noise I heard. Nothing impeded our progress, however. We reached the edge of the woods and Koto collapsed onto a stump of wood. Below us spread the capital city of Echigo. Somehow I wasn't surprised I we were so near, I was beginning to believe nothing lived beyond this seaside town. I turned back to Koto and smiled broadly. "We're almost there, come on!"

Koto kept a large amount of weight on me and we descended the hill into the outskirts of the town. As we made our way over the dirt roads, Frieda recognized me. For several moments she looked amazed and weak. Then she snapped out of her daze and rushed to my side. "Mistress Sohryu, are you safe?" She inquired in German.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied quickly.

A look of immense relief crossed Frieda's pale face and she nodded in understanding. "When I heard you'd been captured by the Namiki Gang, I was so worried." She murmured.

"Those baka's? They were nothing for me." I assured her.

"Kotoya has been looking everywhere for you. He, he wants the angel of Echigo back." Frieda explained.

I wondered what I would do about this situation. Kotoya, although he needed me to play my role, was far safer then the world out here. Even the idiot couriers, nobles and ministers didn't pose nearly the danger the peasants did. I was Echigo's angel, her shining star of hope. They wouldn't dare hurt me, except…they had. The bastards actually tried to kill me. For that, I'd teach them all a lesson they'd never forget.

_I won't allow them to do that again, ever. _

"What do you think Koto? You can work for the angel herself and live comfortably at the palace?" I asked her.

"Hai. Anything but going back to the Namiki Clan." She insisted emphatically.

That was all the encouragement I needed. It appeared I would play this game with everything I had. I hoped they were ready for me. I would not make this easy on them but it would be so much fun for me. Mwahahahahahahahah!

"Come Ladies! I believe there's someone who wants to see us."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Lady Sesshy speaks- I'm extremely sorry about the long delay in getting this chapter out. I can't believe how time has flown since the last time I posted. I refuse to give up on this story, writing from Asuka's POV is way to entertaining. Anyhow, you can expect me to soldier on and post more in the future.

Okay, people. I've done my part and you know what come next. go down and press on the little purple button at the bottom of the page. Leave me a review, please. I promise to treasure each and every one!

Teaser:

_This wasn't possible. There was no way she could be here. She was dead; I knew she was. Could I be delusional or hallucinating? Maybe even dreaming? The figured turned around to reveal a pair of blood read eyes set in a pale porcelain face. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. All I could do was stand there and let her approach me. _


	6. Mistress Takes Charge

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic Master of Corruption. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thank you!

* * *

Mistress of Tyranny

Mistress Takes Charge

By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon

* * *

The wind danced through my hair, tickling my skin with its gentle caresses. The green kimono I wore billowed around me while my hair tugged at its restraints, attempting to fly freely with the breeze. Abruptly, a voice rose in the air until it was defining to my ears.

"**ASUKA!!"**

I clamped both hands over my ears as I cringed in agony. The Third Child's cry reverberated through my head, causing my entire body to crumple in pain. I sank to my knees and lowered my head against the pain. After several agonizing moments, the voice died away and I was able to look up once again.

The baka's word rang in my head, reminding me of every moment we spent together. I could see his blue eyes and smell his awful Japanese cooking wafting through the air. In my mind, he turned and flashed a rare smile in my direction. "Are you hungry Asuka? Do you want some soup?" He meekly inquired.

The image faded as strangely as it had appeared. Tears threatened at the corners of my eyes as I struggled not to remember. The pain was all consuming and overwhelming. The agony was so intense. I thought my heart would break into a million pieces. I wished to forget that part of my life, yet it refused to leave me alone. I hated and missed it all at the same time. Now, it was gone and I'd never see it again. Shinji - for I knew in my heart it was him - wished it all way. He'd asked Wondergirl to destroy it and here I was. I hated them for it, messing around with my reality and me. They never even asked my opinion. Did I not even matter to them? Was I just some sick plaything?

**Agggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!**

"Mistress Sohryu, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Frieda asked in concerned German.

Frieda's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to the present. It was what I needed to bring myself back towards center. Quickly I wiped the tears from my eyes and forced my body into a standing position. I nodded weakly, feeling drained and shaken by the intensity of the pain. Frieda assisted me in straightening my clothes, her soft eyes watching me worriedly. I shook my head, to signal that I was really fine. Cautiously, I took several deep breaths to regain control of myself. Then, I turned to Frieda. "Frieda, where is Kotoya now?"

_I have more important things to do then cry over the past. I was supposed to be the angel of Echigo now. _

"He's currently searching the city for you. The palace is almost completely deserted." She replied calmly in German.

That settled things in my mind. Now I knew what to do. I smiled happily and allowed a momentary feeling of peace to overcome me. "Good. Lead the way, Frieda. I want you to take us there." I commanded confidently.

Supporting Koto between us, Frieda and I made our way through the narrow dirt streets to the stone lined paths of the palace. Frieda directed me towards a back door way and into the palace interior. Five minutes later, the three of us were safely in my room. Koto laid down on the futon and fell asleep almost immediately. Frieda and I let her rest, while we prepared me for a bath. I felt exhausted and disgusting, no condition to be apologizing to Kotoya in. I would need to appear to him as the angel in all my glory.

Frieda filled a wooden tub with hot water, massive amounts of oils, scented water and soapy substances. The smell was intoxicating and invigorating all at once. I untied my obi, pulled the chopsticks from my hair and slid the kimono from my shoulders. Frieda helped me into the tub and I sank blissfully into the warm water. I smiled contentedly as the pain dissolved from my body. Frieda scrubbed my hair with her hands before running a stiff brush through it.

"Frieda, tell me about the magic of this world." I inquired.

I was starting to learn about this world. I had seen Koto summon the snake and that woman transformed from a black dog to human form. Magical powers were clearly possible and I wanted to know more about them. I wanted to understand what I was facing and maybe, gain a piece of it for me.

"The magic of this world… the Power… is difficult to explain. I can only tell you of the magic of Kaihon and Deutschland. The people of Kaihon, or at least the influential ones, seek to gain power through becoming a legend. The ultimate goal is to gain enough karma to ascend to godhood. Most never make it, but those who have become renowned and influential enough in their own right leave behind their entire legacy inside an object upon their death."

"These objects can be used by the living to work feats of magic not possible through common means. The most famous of these is the legacy of a man within an inch from godhood himself, Mount Fuji. He fires flaming, molten, balls of gold upon our enemies."

"Other countries use tattoos that can be used to allow one to gain control over a specific power. There are also runes and other forms of magic. Most people worship those who reach godhood and hope to gain power by uncovering a magical item or live their life in the service of a god. Each country has a complicated system and it is too much to explain it all right now."

"Is there any way for me to get my hands on one of these enchanted items or a tattoo? I want - need that power at my command. I am the angel of Echigo now and it would be better if I have the ability to defend myself. I am not going to be threatened by those pompous narrow-minded idiots again."

"Magical items are far too rare and hard to come by, but a tattoo would be easier. I have seen the tattoos of Echigo but I am not very familiar with them. The tattoos of my native Deutschland is another matter…" Frieda's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Go on." I encouraged her.

"I…my parents were, no, are tattoo artists. I grew up assisting them in their work, though I have never practiced much or mastered the craft. However, I believe I can ink a basic rune into your skin if you wish, Mistress."

A wicked grin crossed my face, as the perfect idea came to me. "Yes, do you know a tattoo for fire?"

Frieda nodded hesitatingly, but seeming to agree with my decision. "Yes, a small fire rune would be easy to graft and it would be unlikely you would be deemed unworthy and be rejected. I need a few days to obtain the supplies necessary."

"That's fine. I'm in no hurry, so I will wait until you're ready."

Frieda nodded and produced a heavy washcloth and used it like sponge to scrub my skin pink. She hummed happily to herself, as she worked to clean the dirt from my body. I sighed and closed my eyes with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Frieda's hands on my body. My mind began to wander and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. This…this was heaven…

_Why?_

I blinked in momentary confusion from the suddenness and oddity of the question. I knew why I was here. Baka-Shinji and Wondergirl destroyed the world I'd known. There was nothing else too it. I resented them both for it. No one asked me if I wanted this. They decided to thrust this upon me and then abandoned me here.

_What now, Asuka?_

That was an interesting question. I was beginning to form an idea of this world. Poor, nasty, short and brutish best described everything I'd seen. This was by no means a pleasant place to live. I stood in a unique position to change all that. I could lift the people of this world out of that poverty and misery. Yes, I can and I would bring happiness and stability to this depressed, impoverished world.

I sank into pleasant dreams, imagining the grand new world I would create.

"Mistress Sohryu, wake up." Called Frieda's voice.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and met Frieda's grey irises. She smiled and nodded before disappearing to my right. I tried to move only to discover that my bad arm was wrapped in bandages made of strips of cotton like fabric. A makeshift sling held my wounded limb against my chest. The old, incompletely healed puncture wounds in my chest were also covered in bandages. I placed my good arm under me and raised my body to a sitting position. Frieda knelt beside Koto, gently waking her as well. Koto groaned in pain and began to cough violently. I rose to my feet and made my way to where Koto lay.

"Mistress Sohryu, you should be dressing for this evening." Frieda reminded me encouragingly.

I shook my head in determination. There were more important things to worry about currently. Koto was the subject of my concern. Frieda accepted my decision and allowed me to help her in caring for Koto. I made my way to the trunk of clothes and pulled out a simple, pastel, red yukata. With Frieda's assistance, I quickly tied it into place and returned to Koto's side. Working together, Frieda and I eased Koto into standing position and removed her kimono. Gently, we carried her to the tub and lowered her into it.

Koto sighed in contentment as the water engulfed her fragile frame. Frieda and I allowed Koto to drift while we scrubbed the dirt from her body. Once she was clean, we lifted Koto from the water and wrapped her in the towel. I went about combing Koto's hair while Frieda bandaged up her injuries. Once that was done, we dressed her in a simple green yukata of her own. Koto thanked us in a weak voice, before she returned to the land of sleep.

Frieda lead me to the other end of the room and presented me with the delicate sakura kimono Kotoya had given me. She helped me out of my temporary yukata and into the elaborate costume. It took nearly an hour for me to be stitched and folded into my dress. Then, Frieda brushed out my hair and worked it expertly into a traditional Japanese hairstyle. Then she painted my face, wove a flower and strand of pearls through my hair. Frieda seemed pleased with her work but I disagreed. I thought I looked inappropriate and out of place because my features were too European. My reddish brown hair and blue eyes completely killed the effect.

Frieda nodded approvingly at her work and pointed towards the door. "Prince Kotoya and the court shall return soon for dinner. How do you plan to meet them?" She inquired.

I closed my eyes in an effort to concentrate and work out all the details. I wanted my arrival to be big and dramatic. The more spectacular my entrance, the better it would be. The question was, how to maximize all of my resources. An idea began to form in my mind. The angel would make this a full show.

I sent Frieda to find me some wire and a list of other specific items. She dutifully left to retrieve them and I found myself alone with Koto. I sat down beside the frail girl and crossed my ankles delicately. Her breathing created a relaxed, calming effect. I rested my head against the wall and stared upon the ceiling. Just visible through the wall, a pale, full moon shown in the nighttime darkness.

It…it was strange to see the moon this way. Even when fully lighted by the sun, a large chuck of it was completely missing. I had the distinct feeling something or someone had take a massive chomp out of it. That impression left me entirely disturbed. Something about that image seemed off, wrong. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Hello? I know you're here."

I tensed at the sound of the unfamiliar voice resounding in the doorway. I turned to see a pale faced, familiar young woman standing in the doorway. I recognized her after only a moment, Kotoya's sister, Susanime. Her dark hair gleamed in the pale light, as her eyes scanned the room. I could tell she sensed me, knew I was in this room, but did not know exactly where I was. Susanime stepped cautiously into the room and called out, "Answer me, the Princess of Echigo."

"You should speak more politely to your Angel." I admonished her.

I watched this girl stare down Kotoya but I had no idea what she thought of me. This was an excellent opportunity to gauge her reaction. Susanime's face turned towards me and she smiled wanly. She took a step towards me and I rose to meet her.

"Nii-sama will be pleased. He was distraught to learn you'd gone." She murmured, "I…I wished you'd stayed gone."

"Why?" I demanded, offense and indignation creeping into my voice.

Susanime sighed; as if this was something she didn't want to talk about or was unsure of how to discuss. "You're not from this world. You know nothing and we mean nothing to you. However, to Prince Kotoya, you are everything. Your mere presence brings him renewed hope and confidence. Do you understand, now, why you must go?"

I shook my head in complete refusal. I would not be going anywhere. Not while there was work for me to do here. Baka Shinji might have left me here, but now it was my turn to take control of my fate. No one else was going to tell me what to do. "No, I do not understand. There's nothing wrong with offering people the prospect of hope, especially when they're living in such poor conditions."

"Yes, I believe there is. Most people in this world are deluded fools who seek to be remembered as they struggle to survive. There is nothing to hope for, every gain, every success must be fought for, tooth and nail." Susanime shot back.

"You don't hold much hope for this world, do you? Why do you hate it so?" I inquired curiously.

"I've seen the worst of what this world has to offer. I know the horrible pain it can deal." She spat back.

I nodded in sympathy and understanding. During my short life I'd seen some pretty shitty crap myself. I knew exactly what Susanime was talking about. Yet, I wanted to remain optimistic. Although most of the people I met in my own weren't worth a second glance; now, there were people like Frieda and Koto to back me up. With their help, I would change this world.

"I understand what you mean. This world appears bleak but it won't remain that way forever. I have a plan to change this world for the better. Believe in me and I'll make this land a place where hopes and dreams come true." I promised her.

"How do I know I can trust you? I've only just met you."

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any proof of my intentions right now. I can only ask for you to give me time and wait for my plan to provide results."

A small smile of amusement crossed Susanime's face. "You are either a rather foolish young woman, supremely confidant or both. I haven't heard such brave words from anyone in a long time."

"Well, it's about time someone changed things around here." I declared valiantly.

Susanime shook her head in disbelief and allowed a small chuckle to rise from the back of the throat. She shook her head, causing her brilliant dark hair to move about her face. "I guess we will wait and see. For now, I wish to see what you intend to do."

"I don't intend to disappoint you or myself."

Susanime smiled in amusement and made her way towards the door. She paused at the entrance way and glanced back at me. "You should hurry, Nii-sama has just returned home. I know you wish to see him soon."

With that warning, Susanime disappeared. I could hear the thump of her wooden cane, as she made her way down the corridor. I listened patiently to the sounds, hoping Frieda would return soon. I didn't have much time before I faced Kotoya. Thankfully, the sound of Frieda's returning footsteps met my ears. She entered my room swiftly and silently. I smiled in relief at her timely return.

"Did you find everything I requested?"

"Yes, Lady Sohryu. Here."

Ten minutes later, Frieda and I made our way into the palace's main throne room. I placed myself on the upper most level, right in front of Kotoya's golden plaited throne. Above my head 'floated' a thick ring of metal, shaped to look like a halo. In my hands, I carried my latest creation. Although it looked like a mass of sandy, brownish-grey clay, I knew it would be much more impressive. Not even my sling-supported arm would change that.

Frieda stood off to my right on a lower part of the platform, carrying the lit candle I would need for my demonstration. My audience should be here anytime and I knew they would enjoy my efforts. As if my thoughts or presence had summoned him, the door opened and Kotoya entered the room. Behind him came almost the entire court.

They filtered slowly into the room, staring up at me in wonder and confusion. I waited while they took their places before me. Kotoya and Susanime stood at the front of the group. Of all the faces I saw, Kotoya's was the most enraptured. "Mistress Angel, I am honored you returned to us. Thank-you."

"I am sorry I worried you but I wished to see Echigo for myself. Now that I am satisfied, I have returned."

"Do, do you intend to stay…?" Kotoya inquired uncertainly.

"Yes, I was distressed by the way the people of this land live. I will bring triumph and glory to Echigo." I stated triumphantly.

Kotoya nodded in agreement but I could tell there were many who doubted me. Time to put some power behind my brave words. I held my bowl out to Frieda and allowed her to lower the candle's flame to the cloth wick. "For my first gift to this land, I give you this!" I proclaimed.

With those words, I launched the bowl into the air and counted down the seconds until it exploded into a million pieces. 2, 1, 0…

**Boom! **

I smiled at the looks of wide-eyed astonishment I read on every face in the room. My little bowl of primitive gunpowder worked brilliantly. I had made indelible impression on everyone in the room. Kotoya seemed to be the most awed of all. His eyes were impossibly wide with complete disbelief. He seemed unable to do anything but stare stupidly upon my face. This would never do. I needed his leadership to control the situation. Already the whispers of magic and witch run like electricity through the room.

"Lord Kotoya, this substance is called black powder and it can be most useful weapon in battle."

My words bring him back to reality; he shook himself and blinked rapidly. "Would you show us how to use this black powder?" He requested politely.

"Of course, I will."

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to speak, Miss Sohryu?"

Along with his words, Kotoya extends his hand to me. I took it in my own and allowed him to help he to the ground level floor. Before I followed him from the room, I turned back to Frieda. "Go, care for Koto."

Frieda curtsied and bowed obediently. "Yes, my lady."

With that, Kotoya lead the way into the next room. He offered me a seat with a courteous bow. I accepted it quietly, wondering what he would have to say to me. Kotoya smiled stiffly, as he took his chosen seat. "Sohryu-sama, are you serious about what you say? Do you wish to change Echigo?"

"What do you think, Prince Kotoya?" I shot back defiantly.

Kotoya smiled in amusement and signaled for me to control myself. I relaxed and attempted a smile of my own. "You are a very interesting young woman. I have never heard such brave words. No one in Echigo hopes for much, not since the days of my Great-Great Grandfather passed. There has been no good leader since."

"You're Great-Great Grandfather, that's a long time ago. Why can't you do anything? You're in charge of this place, right?"

Kotoya smiled in bitter amusement. He closed his eyes as an intense expression of pain crossed his face. For a moment, I thought I saw a hint of tears but they disappeared before I was sure. Kotoya blinked and turned his attention back to me. "I wasn't supposed to be lord of this land. My father was the third son of Lord Furan and I was his fifth grandson. However, as my grandfather was dying a rival faction, the **Doragon**, attacked and slaughtered most of my family."

"Susanime and I are the only survivors. It was complete luck, combined with the kindness and loyalty of the servants who were guarding us that we managed to survive."

Kotoya pain marked face looked towards the open the sky. He bit his lip to prevent himself from succumbing to his pain. Somehow, I felt learning more about this tragic event would allow me understand the politics of this land. "What happened?"

Kotoya smiled painfully and sighed sadly. "Let me tell you a story, of the day the pain all began."

**

* * *

**

Tales From Echigo:

**Part One - Death of the Dragon**

* * *

In my prime, I was invincible. Now, my time is coming to close. My body has been paralyzed. Breath, speech and eating are all nearly impossible now. My own attendants must pore nourishment down my throat so that I may eat something. The only action that remains simple is the movement of my eyes. I can see as well as I always have. Soon, my body will give up and my life will come to a close. I can only hope that those who are left to carry on can take up the mantle.

"Papa!" A small voice cries.

I moved my eyes to the side to see a lone figure running across the Tatami mat floor. For a moment, all I can see is my baby daughter. She's the girl who sat upon my knee at night and called me her hero. Then, she morphs into my wayward teenage daughter. Her swollen stomach hung awkwardly under her jade colored yukata. Part of me regrets my rash decision to disown her but I can't completely forget my anger at her disobedience.

Sohyuki knelt beside me and took my great, calloused hand in her smaller, delicate one. I can feel the warmth emanating from her soft skin and it brings me a small measure of comfort. Tears build in the corners of her eyes, as she raises my hand to her chest. "Father, we're going to get you out of here. They're coming for you."

A weak groan escapes my lips but it isn't nearly enough to cover the depth of my anger and frustration. The 'they' my Sohyuki speaks of can only mean one of two things. Either Takeda Shingen-sama - The Tiger of Kai himself – or the unstoppable Oda Nobunaga-sama is coming this way. Bishamonten have mercy on my people. Both must have known about my ill health and plan to destroy me.

I tried desperately to rise but my body is simply too weak. I collapsed against my pillows weaker and defeated. Sohyuki took a cold towel and pressed it against my forehead while clasping my hand tightly. She hummed softly in the darkness, attempting to comfort me the way her mother did. Almost instantly, I am swept back to those all too brief days when my sweet Shinta shared my bed. I remembered her kind spirit and the untimely hand of cruel fate that swept her life away. After her passing, I could never bare the thought of taking another as my wife. Tears leaked from my eyes and ran like small rivers down each side of my fate. _Why must the gods be so vindictive? Am I destined to never know a peaceful moment?_

Sohyuki lovingly dried my face with her kimono and smoothed the rebellious gray hairs away from my face. "It won't be long father. Kagetora and Kagekatsu are coming to take you somewhere safer." She promised.

I understood her unspoken words effortlessly. This castle lies at the extreme boarder of Echigo, where we were connected to the mainland of Kaihon. The plan was to smuggle me through the mountains to one of my seaside homes. The thought of the salty air and crashing waves only depresses me further. I know I am not fated to experience them again. I won't live much longer.

A new wave of determination grips me and I muster every last ounce of my strength for one final act. I grip Sohyuki's kimono and draw her as close to me as my shaking hands will allow. "Tell…your brothers…rally the dragon…it's their turn now. I…I love you…I..I'm so sorry…"

My voice cracks painfully on the final words and I'm unsure at first if Sohyuki could understand me. Then, she begins to weep brokenheartedly upon my chest and I know she heard me perfectly. I wanted to comfort her but my traitorous body refuses to move. Sohyuki seems to understand and embraces me tightly with both arms.

Suddenly, the door bangs open and a pair of armored men swathed in bright light appeared in the opening. I look at them, expecting one or both to be one of my sons or generals. Instead, it is two of Nobunaga-sama's personal retinue. The leader is Shibata Katsuie-san, Nobunaga-sama's best general and long serving ally. The other is a man I've never seen, probably recently promoted. Sohyuki doesn't hesitate to respond.

She seized my katana and whips off the sheath. With an expression as fierce as any warrior's, she raises the weapon and turns to face the men. Both men take half a look at daughter and begin chuckling lightly. One pregnant young woman will not keep them from their goal. Sohyuki ignores them and bravely prepares for battle. She charged at them, my katana raised high to attack. Katsuie-san knocked the blade from her grasp with a single, mighty, blow. Sohyuki stumbles in shock and the second man grabs her wrists.

Sohyuki struggles valiently but futily. Katsuie-san approaches me, ignoring the contest going on behind him. Abruptly, a third figure appear, I recognize the face of Oda Nobunaga-sama himself. He paused when he reached the man holding Sohyuki and barks a single, harsh command. "Take her away."

Sohyuki screams and breaks free for a single moment. She turns to face me, only to be pinned from behind. The man yanks her towards the door but she focuses her gaze on me for a single instant. "Papa! Father! NOOOOOOO! PAPA!! Father!"

Sohyuki's heartbreaking cries pierce the night, causing a ripple of tension to pass through the surrounding area. I can hear the uncomfortable rusting of armor from warriors stationed nearby. In one final act of desperation, I stretch my hand out to her and cry her name. "Sohyuki!"

Nobunaga-sama smirks, as he reaches my side. "How sad, Uesugi Kenshin-sama. You were once such a proud and great warrior. Now, you can't even leave your bed. Don't worry, things are out of your hands now. I've already tricked your sons into destroying each other and this land. When they're finished, I'll take control."

I wish with all my might that I can rise to face this adversary but I don't posses the strength. Nobunaga-sama shakes his head and turns his back to me. "Don't worry, you will live out the remainder of your days. Not that those will last long."

He laughed harshly before leaving the room. Both of his men followed hastily behind him. I watch them go, with a feeling a sadness and dread. I fear my daughter and grandchild won't live long either. My end has come at last…

* * *

"After the death of Uesugi Kenshin-sama, Echigo shattered into a million pieces and Oda Nobunaga took control. Fortunately, The dragon's blood lived on and returned to take back this land twenty-five years later. There was only one problem. Nobunaga's rule split the surviving nobility into too many clans."

"Political intrigue, back stabbing and lying and ruled this land. No one has been able to control these forces. In my grandfather's day, there was no exception to this rule. Susanime's parents were actually my aunt and uncle. When she was only a few months old, her parents fell to assassination. My parents adopted her and made her part of the family. I was still a toddler at the time, so I can't remember a day when she wasn't in my life. We're more like brother and sister then cousins."

"For the next decade, we grew up in relative peace. Due to my family's removal from the throne, we were able to escape the palace and its madness. Then, on my fourteenth birthday, all of that changed. Susanime and I were playing on a secluded stretch of beach when it happened. The Doragon attacked the palace and slaughtered my family. Thankfully, two faithful servants Auntie Ichigo and her daughter Yume were watching over us."

"They secreted us away to the mountains where we could live in peace. Two years ago, plans came fruition and I was able to march an army of followers into the city. We took control and I became Lord of Echigo the next day. However, the old problem still remains, I cannot control the factions or their actions."

"How long have you been fighting these idiots?"

"Only eight years but it feels like an eternity. Eight years since I lost it all." He sighed unhappily.

Wait, only eight years? That would make him twenty-two at most. I was getting bad at this age guessing thing. Undoubtedly, he looked old for his age. There was no doubt about that. I wondered what else there was about this place I had left to learn. This might be more interesting then I thought.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock at the door. Kotoya glanced at me and then turned towards the figure. "Come on in."

A moment later, the door opened and I thought I was about to die. This wasn't possible. There was no way she could be here. She was dead. I knew she was. Could I be delusional or hallucinating? Maybe even dreaming? The figured turned around to reveal a pair of blood red eyes, set in a pale, perfect, porcelain face. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. All I could do was stand there and let her approach me.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow, this was an interesting chapter to write. I never expected this one to turn out quite this way…

Okay, a little historical information on the real Uesugi Kenshin (WARNING: don't read the underlined text if history bores you):

Uesugi Kenshin was born in Echigo providence, the son of the ruling warlord. His father was slain while he was still young and his brother took control of the land. From age 7-14 he spent his time in study at a Buddhist temple. At the age of 14 former allies and acquaintances of his father contacted him. They wanted him to over throw his brother. At first he remained loyal to his family and refused to take part in a coup against his brother. 

Finally, he was convinced that his brother needed to be overthrown. In 1547 he successfully defeated his brother and took control of Echigo. As time went on he took control of the land but also gained a famous rival, Takeda Shingen, the Tiger of Kai. This continued until Shingen died. Although, it more of a friendly competetition, since the two were known to have exchanged notes and gifts. Kenshin was reportedly heartbroken to hear of his adversaries death and wept for the loss of him. 

In his later years, Kenshin began to consider a new threat, Oda Nobunaga. However, by this point Kenshin was becoming older and ill. On April 9th 1578 things took a turn for the worst. 

While going to the bathroom he suffered a kind of seizure and died four days later. The accepted theory is that a lifetime of heavy drinking, perhaps combined with stomach cancer did him in. Another theory holds that he was assasinated by a ninja who'd hidden in wait for him in the bathroom. Whichever it was, his end wasn't pleasant. 

After he died, his two adopted sons, Uesugi Kagetora and Uesugi Kagekatsu began a power struggled that ultimately cost them much. Kenshin never had a wife or daughter; I made those up. His son's were both adopted.

At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment of Mistress of Tryanny. The next one shouldn't be too long in coming. I promise. Anyhow, here's a little teaser to keep you interested. Until next time.

_I came too feeling sick and groggy. For several long moments I lay completely still, wondering if this would be the end. A soft groan escaped my lips, as I struggled to regain control of my rebelious stomach. Slowly, my eyes opened I found myself looking up at a giant scruffy faced man seated on top of the wagon I lay in. He turned to me, a look of concern upon his face. "Relax, my lady. I promise you are safe now."_


	7. Mistress’ Challenge

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic Master of Corruption. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thank you!

* * *

Mistress of Tyranny

Ch. 7 Mistress's Challenge

By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon

* * *

Kotoya rose to his feet to greet Wondergirl like they were old friends. I wanted to stop him, to warn him about her evil, conniving ways but my lips wouldn't move. My mind spun with a million questions and accusations. Pent up anger and resentment began to boil within me. Ever fiber of my being wanted to rip her face off and pound her to shreds. I leapt to my feet and took a step towards her. "You…"

Before I could make a move Kotoya intervened. "Lady Yuina, my dear friend, how wonderful to see you again." He exclaimed excitedly.

**WHAT?**

This wasn't Wondergirl, but when? How? They looked exactly the same. This had to be Wondergirl.

Yuina bowed to Kotoya as a blush began to creep across her face and spoke in a soft, light voice that sounded just like Wondergirl's. "Kotoya-sama, I am honored to see you again. Do you fair well these days?"

"Hai, yes I do. I believe Echigo is on the road to a great and prosperous future. An angel has come to show us the way."

Kotoya motioned at me with a broad sweep of his hand. For the first time, Wondergirl look a like, turned to look directly at me. Her red eyes were every bit as potent as I remembered. There was only one problem; I saw no sign of recognition in them. There was plenty of interest and fear but not a hint that we'd ever met. No reminder of the days we'd fought side by side.

Yuina blushed furiously and lower her gaze to her feet. What a weak, pathetic creature. I was about to turn away from her but something stopped me cold. Hand shaped bruises ringed her pale throat. They were almost faded but still visible under the makeup she tried to cover them with. It looked like someone tried to shake the life out of her. Yuina raised her hands defensively over her chest, revealing them for the first time.

Kotoya and I couldn't help but stare at them in horror. Both of Yuina's hands and wrists were covered in massive blue, black bruises. My first impression was that someone had pounded away mercilessly at them. Kotoya rushed to Yuina's side and took both of her hands in his. Yuina trembled with fear and pain. A massive blush spread across her face, turning her skin beet red.

"Did your father do this?" Kotoya demanded.

Yuina tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth, except a string of incoherent sounds. Finally, she shook her head meekly. Kotoya released her hands and Yuina back away. "My…my father…he wishes to see you, Lord Kotoya…now."

She bowed and hurried out the door without a second word. For a minute, I wanted to believe that she was not Wondergirl but everything about her reminded me of that wench. I could only feel gladness that she was gone. Meanwhile, Kotoya made to follow her but thought better of it. He bit his lip in distress as he turned back to me. One look at his face told me everything I needed to know. Baka Kotoya had serious feelings for the Wondergirl look a like.

I couldn't believe this.

"Mistress angel, I'm afraid I must go now. General Uesugi must not be kept waiting. Will you accompany me?"

General Uesugi, he sounded like a fearsome character already. He sounded like someone I would need to know in this world. I agreed to go with Kotoya to meet the General Uesugi.

Kotoya cautioned me, "There is something I must warn you about. General Uesugi is a tyrant and hard man. He will not be easy to work with."

I shook my head, understanding his message instantly. "You're trying to tell me he's abusive and a hard nose. Don't worry; he won't scare me. Tell me one more thing, why is he the General of Echigo? Especially since he's such a horrible man?"

"Because he's the greatest military mind in this land. Anyone would be a fool not to place him at the head of their forces. I can only hope to have his skills one day. There is a major difference between rallying the troops and leading them successfully into battle." Kotoya replied.

Fair enough, I decided. Kotoya and I left our secluded room and began the trip across the palace. I followed him quietly, planning the upcoming conversation in my head. I found it interesting that Kotoya was so focused on the one thing he couldn't have. I suppose that made him like the rest of us. The question was; how would his desires affect things? I kind of wanted to sit back and watch the action.

Kotoya stopped in front of a door and knocked sharply. There was a short pause before Yuina opened the door. She bowed respectfully and stepped aside to allow us entrance to the room. Beyond, General Uesugi sat waiting for us. I was instantly stuck by his resemblance to Commander Ikari. Everything about him was the same, except his hair was long and black; it was tied back in a thick knot behind his head. His glasses were different as well; they were made with simple wire frames and clear glass. I understood now why Kotoya respected him so.

As I watched, Commander Ikari-General Uesugi folded his hands in front of his mouth and waited for us to approach. Kotoya entered first, apparently unworried about this encounter. I followed behind him, feeling more apprehensive then I cared to admit. General Uesugi was an imposing figure. I understood that he'd be a problem and maybe Kotoya wouldn't help. He was too interested in getting his hands on Yuina's things.

"You wanted to see me, Lord General? What did you want?" Kotoya inquired.

"Yes, I wished to have a word with you but I didn't expect the angel herself to show up."

General Uesugi turned his piercing gaze on me, glaring unkindly. I drew myself up to my full height and returned his glower with the meanest one I could summon. Not surprisingly, he was completely unaffected by my actions. General Uesugi turned back to Kotoya and ignored me entirely.

"I was under the impression that the angel wasn't a child. Imagine my horror when I returned this evening to discover that the angel is younger than my own _daughter_!"

General Uesugi spat the final word out with malice and contempt. In that moment, I learned that he was not only cruel but though of women as meat. I didn't understand how his wife could stand to live with him. It took all of my will not to sock him in the jaw like he more than deserved. Kotoya placed his hand on my shoulder for an instant to calm me, before replying.

"It is true that she is young but the angel came to this land to bless us. Who are we to turn down such a gift from heaven?"

"You're implying she's more then some common whore but how do you know? Where was she before she 'fell into your lap?'"

Kotoya was dumbfounded by General Uesugi's words. His cowardice truly reflected badly on him. Clearly, I needed to take control of this situation. It seemed I was destined to never have competent support on my side.

"Does it matter where I was or what I was doing? How dare you question me, you impudent fool?"

General Uesugi's face contorted into a mask of deep, icy hate. His hands became a white, tightly clenched fist in front of him. I expected him to attack me, try to kill me like Shinji did but he never moved a muscle. I continued to glare at him, unwilling to back down from my position. Finally it was General Uesugi who broke the silence.

"Lord Kotoya, I humbly advise you to get rid of her and stop this nonsense. This child is nothing but a weak, loud-mouthed wench. I fear she'll bring nothing but trouble to this land."

Kotoya's mouth set resolutely and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Lady Soryu is going nowhere. She is Echigo's angel, her hope for the future."

Kotoya turned around and the two of us marched from the room. I felt a sense of accomplishment, as I followed Kotoya down the narrow corridor. General Uesugi might still be a problem but I proved I could deal with him. Kotoya ground his teeth with frustration and brooded darkly. I wondered what he was thinking but I didn't care to ask. I didn't have to know what he was thinking; I could all but read it from his body.

"You're upset by his rejection of me, why?"

Kotoya stopped and turned to look at me. He sighed tiredly and shook his head sadly. "You don't understand, do you? General Uesugi is someone I rely on to control Echigo. He is also the head of Lord Uesugi Kagetora's descendents and as such, he commands a lot of respect."

I frowned, biting back my own frustration with his weakness. He was worse than Baka-Shinji and his constant 'I'm sorry'. I wondered who had more backbone between the two of them but decided that it was a bad question to ask. Any contest between them would be very lame. I didn't want to stick around, I wanted some time to be by myself.

"Well, Lord Kotoya, I believe I will see you later."

With that, I turned and hurried off down the corridor. I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. There was only so much I could do and I needed time to consider all of my options. I was the angel and I would not be defeated. I had been through too much to fail now. I would not be brought down because there was nothing left to hurt me.

_Asuka, help me. Help me, please. I need you. _

**Baka, you don't really need me. I was never anything to you except a pretty face and a nice set of boobs.**

_Please, help me. I don't know what to do anymore._

**I have no doubt you're perfectly capable of managing yourself. You're fifteen now right? Why do you need me anyway? I'm not your mom. **

_You're the only one who can save me now. Please Asuka…Don't leave me, don't abandon me. There's no one else who can save me._

_Asuka? __**Asuka? Asuka! ASUKA!!**_

_I love you…_

"Mistress? Mistress Soryu? Are you okay?"

Frieda's voice pulled me back to reality. I couldn't believe myself; I was having conversations with the Baka-Shinji in my head. Just what I always wanted to do. Worse, he was sounding even more weak and needy then usual. What was wrong with me? This was seriously scary not normal. I did not want to go back there, to insanity and overwelming pain. I would not end up like my mother because I was not weak. I refused to shatter or crumble.

"I am fine. Do you need something, Frieda?" I responded.

"I was sent to take you to bed. A good nights sleep is important for everyone."

I nodded and motioned for Frieda to lead the way. The thought of some serious rest sounded wonderful. I felt exhausted after everything I'd been through. Maybe it would help me straighten out the problem with the voices. Yes, I loved the way sleep sounded right now.

Frieda opened the door for me and allowed me to enter. I stepped past her and entered my room. Koto lay curled up on the floor asleep, her heavy breathing painfully audible. Near her side rested a clay bowl filled with poppy flowers. Intrigued, I made my way towards the bowl and lifted it into the air. I breathed deeply and ran my fingers over their soft surfaces.

I turned back to Frieda, holding the bowl out to her. "Where did you get these?"

Frieda blushed and turned away, her hands twisted in front of her. She looked like a child who was embarrassed and angry about being caught doing something they shouldn't. I sighed and shook my head in frustration. "I don't really care about where they came from, I was merely curious. Poppies must be rare in this world."

"I'm sorry, my Lady but I do not wish to name my source."

I nodded to show that I accepted Frieda's response and a small smile of relief crossed her face. She approached my side and produced a small dagger from her obi. Expertly, she inserted it into the fabric of my kimono and began to cut me free. I was once again amazed by how much easier it was to undress then to dress. Frieda removed all of my layers down to the simple, white under robe I wore in fifteen minutes flat. She turned to my face next, carefully removing my makeup with a wet rag.

"My Lady, what are poppies?"

I whirled around to face Frieda, complete shock completely possessing me. How could she not know what they were when she knew how to use it? I was so confused now. I took several deep breaths to focus my thoughts. Calmly as possible, I help up the bowl of poppy flowers to her. "These, these are poppies. That's what they were called where I came from."

Frieda's eyes widened in embarrassment and understanding. A blush crept across her face, reddening it. She gently lifted one of the flowers from the bowl, silently mouthing the word poppy. I understood then that Frieda might know what poppies were and how to use them but she'd never been told their name. What a wonderful thing this primitive society was. A great reason why my presence would be so beneficial.

Frieda returned the flower to the bowl and made her way to Koto's side. She placed a soothing hand on the sleeping girl's head to check her temperature. Not happy with what she found, Frieda lifted a wet rag from a nearby bowl and placed it on Koto's head.

"I'm afraid she's starting to become feverish." She explained cautiously.

I wasn't surprised by Frieda's announcement. Koto's injuries had been more than apparent to me for some time, so I expected her to become sick and need rest. I only hoped she wouldn't be too ill. I didn't want to lose her and there weren't many cures around here. It was too easy for her to die from these injuries.

As I studied the injured and ill woman before us, my eyes rested on her hand and the tattoo that marked it. I vividly remembered the snake she summoned with it. I leaned down to get a better look and was thoroughly unimpressed. The whole thing was poorly done and badly smudged. It looked like whoever did it was not very skilled.

"Frieda, tell me about the snake summoners."

"Well, that's essentially what the Namiki gang is known for. They're the strong arm of supporters for Uesugi Kagekatsu's descendents. They also worship the power of the snake spirit and he grants them the snake summons in return. I highly doubt she was one of them."

"Because she was so obviously abused by them?"

"Because of her tattoo on her hand. It's not exactly like the one the Namiki gang uses. Plus, I don't think they would accept someone of mixed blood among their ranks. The namiki are…"

"Purists?"

"You could say that." Frieda agreed, "Anyway, judging by the tattoo; she's lucky to be alive. She's fortunate the Snake Lord is one of the more forgiving gods."

"What do you mean?"

Frieda's face assume a look of shock and horror. "What do…arigato, my Lady, I forget you don't come from around here. This land has many gods and goddesses both ancient and recent. Tattoos allow one to use a portion of their powers. The gods are stingy with distributing their powers. There are certain procedures and rituals included with the inking of a tattoo. Otherwise the tattoo recipient will be rejected or the tattoo will simply be ineffective."

"Rejected?"

Frieda nodded and prepared to explain. "Punished by the god or goddess they're seeking to obtain power from. In extreme cases, the person is completely destroyed. That is why I refuse to ink more then a basic rune into your skin. I know the symbol but not all of the correct ritual to accompany it. I do not wish to mess up and put you in unnecessary danger."

"I take it the Fire Lord isn't so generous?"

Frieda smiled, pleased that I was beginning to understand. "Correct, he is one of the strictest when it comes to following the rules and is known for punishing those who don't obey his law."

"I will keep that in mind. For now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

Frieda acquiesced to my decision and produced a large wooden neck support. She placed it at the head of my futon and motioned for me to lie down. I made a face at the thought of spending all night on that thing but it would save Frieda work in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Frieda began to shake my shoulder before sunrise. I groaned and reached for a blanket to cover myself with. Unfortunately, Frieda devised my intent and quickly yanked it out of my reach. "Please, just a few more minutes?" I begged.

Koto coughed painfully and moaned in her sleep. I raised my head to look at her and Frieda snatched my pillow away. I was grateful to have it gone, I absolutely loathed it with every fiber of my being. Now maybe I could get some real sleep. Before I could rest Frieda eased me into a sitting position.

"The sun will rise soon. It is time to get going, my lady."

"Muuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh." I grumbled.

Did these people not understand, I despised mornings and wanted nothing to with any of them? Frieda ignored my unhappy grumblings and patiently dragged me to my feet. She began by selecting a kimono for me and putting it in place. By the time Frieda was finishing stitching me into my outfit, I was starting to feel more awake.

Koto coughed violently and wrapped her arms around her chest. As the fit subsided, Frieda approached her side. She spoke softly to her and place a fresh cold compress upon her head. I knelt on the other side of her bed and began to gently massage her temples. Koto sighed and murmured contentedly as she drifted back off to sleep. Frieda smiled approvingly and patted Koto on the head with concern.

She motioned for me kneel before the mirror and opened one of the many boxes to reveal a collection of makeup. I made a face of displeasure at what I knew came next but I told myself to accept it. It was part of my image as the angel of Echigo. I decided that I would work on finding better things to make makeup out of, after I refined the black powder. There was nothing worse than spreading toxic, nasty goop on ones skin.

I sat controlling my impatience, as Frieda painted up my face. I wanted this over with so I could move on to more important things. Kotoya and General Uesugi were on the top of my list of people to see. There were a number of things for me to discuss with both of them. First was Kotoya's desire to make the Wondergirl look-a-like his wife.

"Frieda, do you think you can bring me some salt?"

Frieda blushed and twisted her hands unhappily. "Do you truly need more? Salt is such a rare commodity around here. People will become angry if I take too much."

I thought about Frieda's words for a minute and realized there was a simple solution. "Then, bring me some sea water. I'll get salt another way." I declared.

"How?"

"I let the water evaporate and collect the salt from the residue." I explained.

Frieda nodded, seemingly impressed by my ingenuity. She made on final check of my hair and then left to do my bidding. I checked on Koto, before making my way down to the dining room for breakfast. Kotoya and Susanime were already there along with many other members of the nobility. However, General Uesugi was not there. I studied their faces, attempting to judge what they thought of me. They all held great blank stares as they watched me enter.

Kotoya motioned for me to take a seat next to him and I accepted his offer. Susanime followed me with her pale eyes, interest written on her face. Kotoya appeared to be in a good mood and completely relaxed. I didn't understand how he could be so nonchalant when almost everyone around him was out to get him. He was completely insane and naive. More proof as to why my presence was necessary.

Kotoya beamed happily, revealing his white teeth. He held out his hand in greeting and I accepted it cordially. "Good morning Mistress Angel. I trust you slept well last night."

"Of course. It was wonderful to be back in a real bed for a change." I assured him.

Susanime leaned over to speak more directly to me. She placed her hand over mine and whispered softly, "They're in need of another demonstration of black powder. Maybe something up close? They want to see it for themselves."

"I believe that can be arranged. I've always enjoyed a little fireworks."

Meanwhile, Kotoya was talking to one of the other nobles. This exchange was more like a angry, raised voice discussion; which captured everyone's attention. I turned my attention to the other combatant. Somehow, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. The other man was small and his face was scarred by long gashes and pockmarked. He was young but looked like someone who'd seen a lot in life. His black hair was cut short, almost as if it was to accommodate the helmet.

This was clearly someone who seen much in his life. I watched him intently, wondering what he would have to say. Meanwhile, Kotoya frowned severely at his adversary and scratched his head in thought.

"I must disagree with you, Lord Kotoya. The only way for Echigo to become stronger is to find other ways to grow crops, not step up our invasion of Han. Warfare will bring us nothing but tears."

"I'm surprised you're so adamantly against the fighting in Han, Lord Akaka. Your father was such a great General in his day. We all thought you'd be for it." Jeered another man from the center of the table.

"I've recently come to see things differently." Lord Akaka replied uneasily.

"What about the influx of precious metals that we receive? Does that mean nothing to you?" A young man in samurai armor demanded passionately.

"There must be another, better way to obtain the needed resources of metal without sending our young men to slaughter."

"Enough, it's too early for this! Lord Akaka, we will talk later." Kotoya exclaimed.

Kotoya's sour expression told me everything I needed to know. He did not like the train of this conversation at all. He clearly felt very strongly in favor of the war but not everyone else did. I figured it was time to find out more about Han and Echigo's war there. I also wanted more information on the divisions that plagued Echigo's government. The more I knew, the better position I would be in. I refused to be out done ever again.

At the far end of the room, the door opened and General Uesugi appeared there. A scowl marred his rough face as he took us all in. Unenthusiastically, he stepped over the threshold and entered the room. He took a seat at the table and began to fill his bowl. The rest of us stared at him and then back at the doorway. Clinging to the shadows but plainly visible, stood Yuina. Her emaciated form was covered in a giant white sheet, like a devout Muslim woman.

Most people starred at her as if she were an alien. I however, understood her need for the strange garment. She would fry and go blind in a heartbeat without it. I almost, almost felt bad for her being trapped in such ridiculous outfit like that. Determined to show the local idiot population up, I motioned her over. Reluctantly, Yuina entered the room and approached the table. She awkwardly took a seat, shrinking from the interested gaze of those around her.

"Go on, Yuina. The food is delicious this morning." I assured her.

Yuina looked like I whacked her over the head with a dumb stick. Her red eyes were as big as two saucers. I glared at her to get her point across and she submitted silently. Yuina stretched out her hands and I saw that the bruises were undiminished from yesterday. If anything, they were worse then before. Several other people also winced at the sight of her hands and many stares were directed at General Uesugi. I smirked to myself at the look of embarrassment and indignation on his face.

He made a nasty face at those who stared at him and then promptly proceeded to ignore them all. I smiled with false sweetness and turned to stare at Kotoya. "Lord Kotoya, I believe you promised to tell me the rest of the story about the Lord Uesugi Kenshin's daughter and her unborn baby. Would you be willing to tell me about?"

"Of course, mistress angel. I would be delighted to."

* * *

**Tales From Echigo:**

Part Two-Dragon's Blood

* * *

Nobunaga's man dragged me into a nearby tent, where I was chained to a stone table. I stared up at him with a mix of anger and tiredness. He shook his head sadly and turned away from me. Then, he stepped outside the door and positioned himself in front of it. A feeling of dread consumed my soul and I began to struggle against my binds, desperate to escape. However, my chains refused to give way.

After several terrifying moments, Nobunaga-sama and Katsuie-san entered the tent. Their eyes focused on me, as they approached the table where I lay. Nobunaga-sama said some thing discreetly to Katsuie-san and motioned to my stomach. Katsuie-san agreed with Nobunaga-sama by a shake of his head. I swallowed hard, fearing what would come next. Inside my belly, my baby squirmed uncomfortably.

Nobunaga-sama returned to the door and said something to the man outside. Following this, there was a prolonged pause while we waited for the order to be obeyed. With every passing moment, my concern grew. What were they planning for me?

At last, a new pair of arrivals appeared. The first was an elderly man with wispy hair and beard hanging from his pale, wrinkled face. The second man was a younger, twenty five by my guess, followed behind carrying a large wooden box. I watched them approach Nobunaga-sama and bowed before him.

"What are you orders, my lord?" The elderly man asked in a gravely voice.

"Shizen-san, I want you to remove the baby from that woman." He stated.

The men nodded in compliance, then made their way over to my side. The elderly man gently loosened my obi and pushed it down out of the way. He respectfuly parted the flaps of my kimono. I shivered at his withered fingers caressing my skin. He turned to the younger man and direct him to take out the knives from the case. Then, he directed his attention to Nobunaga-sama once more.

"Do you care if they survive, sir?"

I clearly heard the note of distress in his voice and it brought me a small sense of comfort. However, I still dreaded what was about to happen. They were going to cut me open and take out my baby. I would do anything to prevent this from happening. I turned to Nobunaga-sama's back, silently pleading for his mercy. I didn't want him to do this to me- to us.

"Let them live, for now."

"You heard our Lord. Wash your hands, Toke." The old man enthused, obvious relief in his voice.

The young man nodded his head in response. I swallowed hard, fearing what came next. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in terror. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes and began to roll down my cheeks. I was about to die; I was truly going to face my end. No one cared or noticed my pain, however I was glad to be left alone. I wanted to mourn my end privately.

After several long moments, I regained some control over my whirlwind of emotions. My gaze turned to the two men and their work. They lit a candle and drew out a small, sharp knife. I winced at the sight of the sharp instrument, which would bring my end. I didn't want to think about what that thing could do to me. A tear rolled down the side of my face and my lips trembled weakly.

My executioners continued with their work, ignoring my presence. They washed their hands carefully and ran the knife back and forth through the flame until it was well heated. I wanted this to be over with, the suspense was horrible. It wasn't worth the effort just to cut me open. They where going to kill me anyway.

The older man approached me and gently untied my obi. He cast it aside and began to part my kimono. I trembled at the rush of cold air against my skin and the feeling of being so exposed. The man smiled a sad comforting smile and turned back to his assistant.

"Do you have the woodchip ready, Toke?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know what to do."

The younger man approached my side and held out a large wood chip. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth and allowed him to placed it between my teeth. Then he wrapped my fingers with strips of cloth and leather. The older man came over with the knife and looked grimly down on me. Slowly, he lowered the blade to my side and pressed it against my skin.

I came too feeling sick and groggy. For several long moments I lay completely still, wondering if this would be the end. A soft groan escaped my lips, as I struggled to regain control of my rebellious stomach. Slowly, my eyes opened I found myself looking up at a gaunt scruffy faced man seated on top of the wagon I lay in. He turned to me, a look of concern upon his face.

"Relax, my lady. I promise you are safe now."

I groaned as a sharp pain from my side raced across my body. A small burbling coo from my chest captured my attention. I carefully lowered my gaze, as I began to register that a weight was resting on my stomach. What I saw took my breath away. More miraculous then my own survival; my child lived as well. I touched his head in gratitude, enjoying the feel of soft skin and hair beneath my fingers. My son blinked up at me and cooed happily at the contact.

Gingerly, I raised him to my chest and directed his mouth to my right breast. He took to it naturally and began to eat hungrily. I sighed in relief, gratitude and wonder. We were alive; it was absolutely incredible. This was the most wonderful day of my life…"Akiya, my son…"

* * *

"What happened after that?" I demanded.

"According to the legend she reunited with her husband and the three of them left this land together. They sought out the best military minds to teach the young prince, so that one day he might take his kingdom back."

"I take it that they were successful?" I inquired with a smile.

"I wouldn't be here if they hadn't been. Prince Akiya was the one who successfully drove Lord Nobunaga from this land twenty-five years later. We of the dragon's blood have ruled it ever since."

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter certainly livened things up? I'm clearly on a roll! Wheeeeee! I hoped you all enjoye this chapter and come back for more.

Please leave a review before you go! I treasure everyone of them, positive or flame. (If you haven'y noticed Rah has more.) Help me catch up, please? Go press the little purple review button below.

Finally; the teaser:

_"How much are you willing to sacrifice? Are you willing to risk everything?"_


	8. Mistress New Ally

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic Master of Corruption. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thank you!

* * *

Mistress of Tyranny

Ch. 8 Mistress' New Ally

By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon

* * *

As breakfast was winding down, a plan began to form in my mind. I wanted to talk to General Akaka about Han, but I also felt the responsibility to give some of Frieda's poppies to Yuina for her battered hands. After a moment of thought, I arrived at a solution to my dilemma. Quietly, I attracted Yuina's attention and asked her to wait for me in my rooms after breakfast was over. She hesitated briefly but calmly agreed.

Only a few minutes later, servants began collecting bowls and chopsticks from those who'd finished. I quickly turned over my own utensils and excused myself from the room. Then, I set myself up outside the door to await General Akaka. To my surprise and relief, he appeared quite promptly. I waited until he was ahead of me before I spoke.

"General Akaka, might I have a word with you?" I inquired.

The scarred man turned to face me with a smile upon his lips. "Of course Miss Sohryu. What can I do for you?"

"I noticed at breakfast that you were adamantly against fighting in Han. I'm not from around here, so I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me about it."

"I would be delighted to. Prince Kotoya seems to respect you so he might be willing to listen if you said something. Kaihon invaded Han many years ago for one reason only: we needed the metal more than anything in the world."

For several long moments, all I could do was gape in shock and horror. This…this went beyond ridiculous, this was absurd. "We invaded another nation for metal!"

"Yes, you heard me correctly; it was all about metal. Echigo is not a very stable or prosperous land. Most of economy is driven by our proximity to the sea. A majority of our people are fishermen, sailors, merchants or in the navy. We earn almost everything from our trade of seafood and pearls."

"What about agriculture? How does everyone eat?"

"Unfortunately, the agricultural side is difficult in these parts. The soil is thick, littered with stones and contains little nutrients. The few souls brave enough to attempt their luck at farming barely reap enough to feed themselves and their families. We pay the other provinces of Kaihon to send us their excess goods." He explained.

"The mountains pose another problem. We log them for wood and bamboo to build our structures and vessels. However, they offer little else. They impede expansion, and unlike other areas of Kaihon, contain almost exclusively one kind of metal, copper ore. We've found so much of the stuff that it's practically worthless. We're lucky to find another new minute vein of a valuable metal every other year."

I thought I was beginning to understand why the invasion of Han was such a contentious issue. Of course, there was no clear or easy solution to this problem. I would have to think this over carefully and attempt to discover my own solution. Good thing I loved a challenge because that's what I had before me.

I thanked General Akaka for his time and insight. Then, I dismissed myself and returned to my room. Diabolical schemes formed in my head with every step. I was an angel and no one could stop me now. Hehehe. I really did enjoy this job…

When I returned to my room, Yuina and Frieda were waiting for me. I smiled as I approached them and Yuina smiled sweetly in response. I decided to take care of the first part of my plan. Yuina needed something for her injured hands. She smiled slightly in gratitude as she accepted my gift. "Arigato, Miss Asuka." She murmured softly.

Yuina turned to leave but I seized her arm, forcing her to stop. She looked at me in confusion, her red eyes wide. "Why don't you respond to his advances? Becoming the Lady of this land might be the best thing for you."

"I don't know what you're referring to." She replied with an icy firmness.

I stared her down and she quickly crumbled under the strength of my blue eyes. Poor thing couldn't stand up for her beliefs; she didn't know how. For an instant, I felt bad about doing this to her but I knew there was something more and I wanted to know what it was. Yuina's head lowered as she hung her head in shame. "It is because of my brother, Zero and sister, Mokota. Zero-he's not all mentally there. He needs me to care for him. Mokota is still too young and she only has me. I refuse to abandon them to my father's whim."

Yuina's eyes flashed with a strength I hadn't yet seen in her. I was impressed by how she cared for her family. This girl must have an impressive reserve of toughness to endure her father's beatings to protect her siblings. "What happened to your mother?" I asked gently.

"She's gone. Giving birth to Zero and me was hard on her. It left her extremely sick and weak afterwards. I'm afraid she never fully recovered, so she wasn't really able to be there for us. Mokota's arrival in this world was too much for her; she died a short time later."

"I'm sorry. It couldn't have been easy to live without your mom."

Yuina nodded in agreement with my words. I patted her on the shoulder and offered a comforting smile. The look on Yuina's face told me all I needed to know. She understood that we were alike, motherless children. Although our views on our respective mother's were complete opposites…Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"I know things look bleak but you shouldn't give up hope. There's always a chance the future will change for the better. Now, I suggest you go back to your room and rest."

"Hai, arigato, Lady Soryu."

Yuina bowed low and made her way from the room. I watched her go with a feeling of interest and frustration. Wondergirl might have personality now, but she suffered from infuriating weakness. I realized that not only did I need to find a way to marry her to Kotoya; I also had to teach her strength. At least my task would be sure to keep me occupied. Not that I needed any help with that…

"Frieda, how is Koto doing?"

Frieda, who'd been busying herself by checking on the injured girl, glanced up at me. "She's doing better, my lady. Her fever has gone down and her body is healing."

"Good. Let her rest, she probably needs it."

"Mistress, what happens now?" Frieda murmured.

I didn't have to think twice about how to answer her question. I knew what I needed to do. It was time to see Kotoya once more and speak with him. There were a number of issues I wished to discuss with him. More importantly, I needed to prepare my plans for the future. That included finding General Akaka, I had a solution for his problem. Hehe, I am such an evil genius.

"Hand me some of the scented water, Frieda. I wish to visit Lord Kotoya, so I should look and smell my best. Anything else would be an insult to him."

Frieda nodded and did as she was commanded. I fixed myself up and made my way to Kotoya's rooms on the other side of the palace. When I arrived, I found his personal guards standing as sentries outside the door. The moment they saw me, the pair quickly moved to block the door. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that these self-important fools were only doing their jobs. They were not here to annoy me.

"I need to speak to Prince Kotoya. Open the door." I commended regally.

Both men opened their mouths to protest but promptly closed them upon realizing who I was. They blushed in embarrassment and stepped aside to allow me entrance. I marched passed them without a second glance and into Kotoya's inner sanctum. The young lord sat hunched over his desk with a large scroll spread out before him. Kotoya was so busy concentrating on the words before him that he hadn't realized that I was right behind him. There was no time for this. I cleared my throat loudly and bowed before him.

"Lord Kotoya, may I speak with you?" I inquired, forcing myself to be supremely polite with him.

Kotoya raised his eyes to meet mine and frowned unhappily. I briefly wondered what weighed so heavily on his conscience. "What do you want, Mistress Angel?"

"I wish to know about the fighting in Han. What purpose does it serve?"

Kotoya turned away from me and sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes in concentration. "The question you ask is not an easy one to answer. I believe I will begin by saying that the fighting in Han is an absolute necessity. Without it, we would not able to survive."

"Why not? I know of no instance where fighting was a blessing." I retorted.

"You didn't allow me finish, Mistress Angel. The fighting in Han provides Echigo with one all important resource, precious metals. Although the peaks of our land contain an abundance of metal, there is almost exclusively one type to be found, copper. It is a worthless substance and provides us with no benefits. However, Han rests over vast deposits of many precious metals needed in any number of devices."

"More importantly, we can gather enough to pay our dues to the priests of Mt. Fuji so that we continue to receive his blessings and enjoy his protection. You see; there is no other way…"

"I don't believe it. There must be a better way to find metal then fighting a war and I assure you that copper is not useless."

"If you insist, I won't question your wisdom. Nonetheless, I promise you that the fighting is the only way. We cannot survive any other way; our people make their living by the sea or fighting. Echigo must have some way to pay for her food."

"Because the soil is too difficult to grow in?" I suggested.

"Exactly, you've been speaking to some of the other nobles and courtiers, correct?"

I smiled sweetly and placed the most innocent look upon my face that I could summon. Kotoya shook his head to indicate that he wasn't too upset by my actions. I assumed by his response that he understood my desire to learn more about this strange, new world. I understood it as a necessity and my only means of survival. Knowing everything made me better able to predict and understand what was going on.

"I understand you also have another concern. That is, finding a wife and producing heirs."

Kotoya blushed and looked away to focus upon the scenery outside. He released a long sigh and took a deep breath. "You seem to know everything…" He grumbled.

I had a plan but the question was; would Kotoya support it? How committed to seeing his dreams fulfilled was he? Was he willing to go all the way or not? "Don't worry, I think I might be able to work something out to make things easier for you. Make both of your problems go away, if you understand what I mean. The question is: how much are you willing to sacrifice? Are you willing to risk everything?"

Kotoya's head snapped around and his wide eyes met mine. His lips moved soundlessly as he tried to say something but found himself unable to. Kotoya eventually sighed and forcefully closed his mouth. He rubbed his head in frustration, confusion running rampant across his face. I gave him a stern glare, insisting he pull himself together.

"What…what do you plan on doing, Mistress?" He stammered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I promised him with a wide grin.

Kotoya appeared skeptical of my assurances and I couldn't blame him. When I took on a project, I stuck with it until the end. That's why I was the invincible Asuka Langley Soryu, former pilot of Unit Two and Angel of Echigo. I would not be stopped or denied. Nothing frightened me.

I made my goodbyes and Kotoya wished me an excellent day. I smiled as I left him to return to my room. In my mind, my plots were coming together nicely. There was one thing I needed now, and that was something to write on and write with. I imagined General Akaka would be happy to hear from me. My latest scheme would help him get Echigo's agricultural business going.

A short time later I was searching for General Akaka with a freshly used scroll in my hand. My nose wrinkled at the scent of wet ink that wafted from my hands. Bamboo brushes were extremely awkward and difficult to work with. My drawings looked crude, but they would suffice for my purposes. I needed to show these people something from the future.

I found General Akaka sitting peacefully under the palace veranda, watching the ripples on the water's surface. Hearing my approach, he turned to greet me with a smile upon his face. "Good morning, Miss Soryu."

"General Akaka, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Lady Soryu. What do you want?"

I pulled the scroll from my obi and rolled it out for General Akaka to see. "This is the answer to Echigo's agricultural woes."

"Intriging… please, go on."

I pointed to my rough diagram of a tree covered hill. "I'm sure you can see plently of these in this land, a tree covered hill. The image next to it is a hill that's had all of it's trees removed. The next step, as I've illustrated, is to cut flat areas into these hills. This is known as terracing and once it's accomplished, farmers can be brought in to plant their crops. As a plus, the flatness helps the plants obtain more water from the rain."

General Akaka nodded with amazed agreement. "This is a masterful plan. If we can implement this on even a few hills, our agricultural production is sure to increase. However, there is still the problem with the poor soil."

I grinned broadly. "I have a solution for that as well. First, remove the rocks and use them to build fences. Second, we need to create compost to fertalize the soil."

"Compost? Fertilize?"

"Hai. Bascially, gather up anything and everything that can break down and return it to the soil. Scrap wood, old food, unused animal remains and things like that. Just don't add any human feces; keep them far away or things could get ugly. Fertilizer is basically returning nutrients to the soil, which is what we aim to do. The last step is to rotate crops every planting cycle. If we do that, Echigo's agriculture will boom."

"Why must we rotate crops?"

"Plants draw nutrients from the soil as they grow but different plants need different types. So by moving them around, this allows the soil to recover so it will not become depleated and useless for farming."

General Akaka nodded in understanding. "Wise advice, my lady. I would like to put your suggestions into action on a nearby hill, could I convince you to lend me your aid and support."

"Of course."

General Akaka nodded in agreement, eagerness gleaming in his dark eyes. I allow a small smile to cross my face in response, feeling his excitement. "Mistress Soryu, you are a genius! I believe-know this plan will work."

"I'm glad you so completely agree."

General Akaka motioned for me to take a seat beside him. I accepted his offer and took the mat beside him. The sun shone in glittering rays of the pond's surface. A lone crane wandered gracefuly through the reeds and rushes that lined the water's edges, hunting the koi below. For a minute, I allowed myself to become entranced by the soothing, beauty of the scene. However, I pulled myself back before I became too far gone.

"I understand you're interested in the legend of the Dragon's descendants." General Akaka hinted.

"Hai, it's an interesting tale. Lord Kotoya has been telling me about it, explaining how his family came to power and the intense rivalry that exists."

General Akaka smiled at my obvious intrigue with the subject. A distant sigh escaped his lips and he turned to look at the pond once more. "Historically, there's no record of what happened to Princess Sohyuki and Prince Akiya after their disappearance from Lord Nobunaga's control. The next mention is their return to Echigo almost twenty years later to challenge Nobunaga-sama's power."

He paused, allowing my suspense to build; a mischievous grin quirked his thick lips. "Thankfully, the legend tells us what happened to them next…"

* * *

**Tales From Echigo**

Part 3 - Blood Battle

* * *

Slowly, my eyes turned from my son to the sky above. The blazing inferno of the sun was climbing over the horizon. An icy feeling overcame me as I realized that my father had just died. I looked away, fighting the tears that stung the corners of my eyes and trickle down my face. A aguished sob rose into my throat and eascaped my trembling lips.

"Good bye, papa"

The elderly man looked back at me with an expression full of sadness and despair. I think he understood I was grieving without a word being said. For a minute our eyes met and I almost recognized him but I couldn't quite come up with the right name. Forcefully, he turned himself away and began to dab at his eyes.

"My, Lord Uesugi Kenshin…" He whispered softly.

I blinked tearfuly in recognition of the man's voice. He, he was Moegi, my father's long time trusted vassal and advisor. The last years had not treated him kindly. He looked impossibly old and feeble now, especialy in those peasent's rags. Once again, I felt horrible for running out on my family as I had. I was such a fool…

"Moegi-san, where are we headed?" I inquired.

"Our first priortiy is to leave the land controlled by Lord Nobunaga. Then, I shall take you and the young Prince to see your husband and brother." He replied with forced cheerfulness.

"You know!" I exclaimed.

"Hai, your father was mad and dissapointed by your actions but he never stopped loving you. He asked me to use my connections to keep an eye on you. So, of course I know that your husband is a metal smith for Lord Kagetora's army."

Over the course of the several day long trip, I learned from Moegi-san exactly how I survived Lord Nobunaga's imprisonment. Apparently, he ordered the men to remove my baby because he did not want me going into labor and he wanted to use us to taunt my father before his death. The doctor's sympathy for our plight led them to hide me in an old cart after the operation was complete. When they went to check on my father, they told him what they'd done. My father summonded Moegi-san to his death bed, gave him his katana and ordered him to take me to safety.

"Lady Sohyuki, I humbly ask that you make sure your father's blade is passed on to your son when the time comes. It was his dying wish…"

"Of course Moegi-san. I freely give you my word that it will be done." I assured him.

I spent most of the journey flat on my back or propped up against the bags and casks of goods that surrounded me. My son slept contently upon my chest throughout, waking only to feed or quietly observe the world around for brief periods of time. Still, I loved him all the more for his sweet inocence. His only cares were to remain full, warm and dry. I couldn't believe something so wonderful, so precious and so delicate could come from inside me.

At last we reached the outskirts of my elder brother's camp. It was all too easy to smell the acrid stench of sweat, dirt and waste upon the air. I covered my nose and held my son to me as we rolled past the first group of men, a gathering of nearly naked arrow catchers who were covered in filth. Their eyes followed our progress hungrily, while their neck chains shone dully in the bright afternoon light. For the first time, I was grateful for the thick tarp that hid me from their eyes. As we moved on, we passed several more groups of arrow catchers before we passed into the ranks of the higher ranking men. Fnally, we neared the other side of camp where my brother and his most trusted, highest ranking officers lived.

Moegi-san brought the creaking cart to a hault and climbed down awkwardly from his perch on top of the driver's seat. He spoke to several men before he came aound the the back and lifted the sheet from over my head.

"Come, my Lady. You're brother wishes to see you." He called.

I carefuly made my way to the edge of the cart with my son in my arms. One of my brother's generals helped me to the ground and I stood there quietly for a long moment, alowying my body to accustom itself to the standing position.

"Sister!"

My brother's massive form bounded from his tent towards me. He scooped me up in his embrace and twirled me around like a massive rag doll. After several painful moments, he set me down and released me from his grip. I sighed weakly, exhuasted by my journey and my brother's exuberance. Kagetora was always the most impulsive and energetic of the three of us. He blushed, realizing how inapropriate his actions were and bowed to me.

"I'm sorry Sohyuki-chan. Are you injured?" My brother inquired.

A twinge of pain in my side reminded me that my body was still healing from recent events. I was feeling much better now than I had during the first few days afterward. "Hai but it's not serious. I am recovering already." I assured him.

Kagetora beemed widely with joy and relief. "Wonderful. I am comforted to hear that. When I learned the news, well I didn't know what to think."

"Gah, ohhhhhh." Came a small voice from my chest.

I looked down at my son and he blinked back at me with the two sparkling dark eyes. I turned him to face his uncle and smiled proudly. "I wish to introduce you to my son, Akiya."

Kagetora leaned down and smiled happily at my son. Akiya raised one of his pudgy fists and tapped his uncle on the nose. Kagetora chuckled and patted his nephew on the head. "He's a cute one. Congratulations. I believe you will wish to see your husband before nightfall; go on little sister."

"Arigato but I can not leave yet. I'm afraid I bring urgent news. Our Lord Father is gone and Lord Nobunaga has invaded the borders of our land. Please cease this senseless fighting with Kagekatsu and focus on the real enemy to this land." I pleaded passionately.

Kagetora frowned deeply and lowered his head in remorse. "I'm sorry to hear about our Lord Father, he was a great man. However, I can not stop fighting against Kagekatsu because he is a stubborn fool who will not give up and neither will I."

"Why not? Is this land less important than your ego?" I snapped back.

"I must continue the struggle; he has insulted my sacred honor." He insisted.

Frowning, I was beginning to see that this was a hopeless quest. It was time for me to move on. I needed to protect my son and family. "Very well, brother. I shall leave and go see my husband now."

I bowed and turned away from my brother to go see my husband.

* * *

General Akaka nodded to himself as he concluded the story. I stifled a small yawn and turned my eyes to the sky above. The sun's blinding light glittered through the trees with dazzling brilliance. Part of me was soothed by the pleasantry all around but I forced myself to remember the horrors I'd seen in the town. The people suffered at the leader's expense. Not for long, I resolved.

I glanced over my companion and realized how little I knew about this potential ally. Well, that was one problem I could easily remedy.

"General Akaka, what caused you to become so opposed to the fighting in Han?"

"I've come to my opinion after twelve years of observing events in Han."

I bored my blue eyes into him, knowing there was more to his story than he was letting on. "Twelve years. You don't look that old."

"I was born the second son in my family and from a young age, I followed my father everywhere. This included his frequent journeys to the Han mainland. It quickly became apparent to those around me that I was destined to be a great warrior. So, I began sword training early and hard. I proudly became a samurai and joined my father on the battlefield. Sadly, he was slain in battle almost two years ago."

"Obeying tradition, my brother became head of the Akaka Clan but I gained charge of the family troops. My brother lacked the stomach for warfare and I am not so skilled at dealing with political negotiation. This arrangement lasted until six months ago. During a terrible mêlée, I was seriously wounded. Fearing I wouldn't live; my brother ordered me brought home. Ironically, I've nearly recovered but my brother was violently struck down by a plague that passed through the town."

"What an unfortunate turn of events. It must be difficult for you, weighed down by all the pressure and responsibility." I noted wisely.

"Hai, this job is nothing I ever wanted to be burdened with. However, I know how to be persistent and cunning, so I refuse to be an easy opponent. It is for the honor of my family and comrades in arms."

I nodded in understanding. Although I'd never been close to my fellow Pilots, we banded together in the heat of battle. So I knew some sense of others feelings of a deep level of commitment and camaraderie with those they fought beside. Turning to Akaka, I prepared to reply but was interrupted by Frieda's arrival. She bowed low and begged our forgiveness for her disturbance of our conversation. "Lady Susanime requests a word with you, Mistress." Frieda explained.

I smiled to show her that I wasn't upset. Although she didn't respond, I could sense the tension go out of the air. With a quick turn on her heels, Frieda's form disappeared through the door she'd arrived through. I turned to General Akaka and made my goodbyes, promising to meet him later to continue our conversation. He seemed encouraged by my propositions and interested in further discussion. It appeared that I had found a potential new ally in this hostile world.

When I left him to find Susanime, General Akaka had moved towards the pond with a thoughtful look upon his face. I took note of his expression but chose to ignore it for now. There were other matters for me to attend to right now. My mind was too concerned with the reason for Susanime's summons. Did she want a private demonstration of my black powder? Was there something she wished to ask me? Could there be something else she required of me? It was difficult to know so I guessed I needed to speak to her to find out.

I found Susanime waiting for me in her room, surrounded by various noble women and attendants. She looked up at me with a small smile upon her when she recognized my presence. Susanime raised one hand and beckoned me into the room and offered me a seat among the other ladies. I accepted her offer and joined the loose group of women. Looking around, I noticed that I was the center of attention and nearly every eyes was focused one me. I ignored the stares and watched Susanime's careful movements, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank-you for answering my summons so quickly, Mistress Angel." She spoke softly.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Susanime. I am happy to come speak to you."

Susanime took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height. There was a hint of tension in her eyes but she hid her fear well. Susanime's pale eyes focused their full weight upon me and she prepared to speak. "The reason I ask you to come here is because there was something I needed to say. I hope you will be willing to listen to my words."

"Hai, I will hear your words. Please, tell me what you have to say."

Susanime nodded firmly, a resolute calmness upon her face. For several minutes she sat silently, seeming to weigh her next words carefully. I folded my hands in my lap demurely and waited to hear what she had to say. Susanime raised her head to meet my eyes once more and she took a calming breath. Then, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lady Sohryu, you must give another demonstration of you black powder today or you are in serious danger."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this took so long for me to write. Sesshy's been busy preparing to leave for college. HOpefuly, thngs will be calmer in the future...Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review before you go! Thanks!


	9. Mistress’ Accumulation of Fire

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic Master of Corruption. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thank you!

* * *

_Mistress of Tyranny_

_Ch. 9 Mistress' Accumulation of Fire_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

* * *

I stared incredulously at Susanime's face, waiting for this to turn into some hoax. However, the seriousness of her expression didn't waiver and I was convinced. Once more, I was impressed by the expressiveness of those pale orbs. I had the distinct impression that Susanime was perfectly capable of dealing with anyone whether she was blind or not. I wondered if she was stronger then I'd realized.

I bowed respectfully to Susanime, to express my appreciation. "Thank-you, Susanime-sama, for being kind enough to warn me of this turn of events. I will most certainly prepare a demonstration for everyone later today."

Susanime nodded, a hint of relief appeared upon her pale face. "That is comforting to hear. I wish you luck, Angel of Echigo."

I gave her a small bow of appreciation. "Arigato. I fear I must leave you now and attend to other matters."

Susanime graciously dismissed me and I hurried to make a quick exit. In my head, I already had an idea of how to make the magic happen. I just needed Frieda's assistance to gather what I needed. From there, all of the pieces should fall into place and I would produce another brilliant performance. This was so easy…so exhilarating.

I couldn't believe how simple this all was. These people were so primitive and naive. It was all too easy to awe them with my superior knowledge. Come to think of it…if they knew what I knew, their heads would explode from the pressure. For a moment, I considered enlightening them just so I could see the look on their faces. Then, I thought better of it and decided that doing that might be cruel.

I arrived back at my room to find Koto alone and still asleep. Her gentle breathing filled the otherwise silent room, punctuating that steady rhythm was the occasional grunt, groan, moan or gasp for air. Koto's face remained flushed by fever but she certainly appeared to be sleeping easier. I made my way over to her side, my sock covered feet making the Tami mass nestle and wood beams creak with each step. I feared the noise would disturb Koto's rest but she continued to sleep peacefully.

I knelt beside her, gently removed the wet rag from her forehead and replaced it with a fresh one. Then, I fed her an infusion of Frieda's poppy made medicine to help her continued to sleep. I felt reasonably certain that her broken ribs had avoided puncturing her lungs, but without modern technology I wasn't sure. For now I needed to trust and wait for nature to take her course.

Silently as possible, I worked my way around the room, collecting everything I needed. Once I obtained what I needed, I headed for the veranda and closed the door behind me with a soft thud. The sun was blazing hot outside. I felt a layer of perspiration begin to build on my forehead and neck. The air was thick, still and humid and provided little relief from the heat. I hoped the weather wouldn't always be like this since I already hated how sticky and uncomfortable 1 felt.

For a moment, I allowed my gaze to wonder over the elegant garden that surrounded me. Some of the plants had delicate blossoms resting on them while others formed interesting shapes without them. The beauty and tranquility relaxed my mind, distracting me from my irritation. When I felt more focused, I took a seat upon one of the low wooden benches and began to assemble my creation. These new batch of explosives would be more spectacular than the last, I resolved.

Frieda found me there, hunched over bomb number three, as I placed the wick into the explosive substance. Calmly, she leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Do you need anything, Mistress?"

Without hesitating, I replied with my commands and sent Frieda on her way. I sighed and took the fourth bowl into my hands. I needed as many of these things as possible; the bigger the blast the better. I refused to accept anything but the best for this performance. I wanted all their plebian minds to be blown to smithereens by what they would witness. This was way, way, way too much fun for me.

It took less than ten minutes before Frieda rushed back onto the veranda. When she stood before me she sank into a bow. Her heavy breathing indicated to how much energy she used in her hurry to return here. I gave her several minutes to recover before I demanded to know what the problem was. Frieda raised her face to look at me, revealing the smile upon her face. "Lady Soryu, I now have everything for the tattooing. I thought you would appreciate being informed." She explained in rapid German.

An eager, appreciative smile stretched across my face. This was good— no, fantastic news and I felt almost too excited. Logically, I knew that spontaneous combustion was rare, not supposed to be caused by sheer force of will, but I didn't care. If, in this world, a special tattoo allowed you to do such a wonderful action, then I was all for it. I craved every iota of power there was. For the first time since my early days in Unit Two, I felt unrestricted, as if I could do anything and everything I wanted. In fact, I believed I could challenge all the gods and win.

"Thank you Frieda. Well done." I replied in German, "We will do the ritual in my room after I give a second demonstration of black powder."

Frieda bowed once more and excused herself from my presence. I returned confidently to my work, invigorated with fresh energy. Things were going so much better than I could have dreamed or hoped. I wanted to laugh and mock in the faces of these antiquated and narrow-minded fools. They knew nothing of true knowledge, of power and glory. I would have to change all that… Perhaps there would be a handful of lucky and intelligent people who could keep up.

Frieda returned thirty minutes later with everything I'd asked for. She laid the material out before me and helped me organize it into piles. The urge to grin overcame me as I studied my glorious prize. There was enough here to construct twenty more explosives. I would be set for a long, long time. I could not imagine any way for them to stop me now. I was nearly one hundred percent invincible.

"Thank you, Frieda. This is excellent work."

"Arigato, Mistress. Is there any other way I might be of service?"

"Yes, I want to put on something more formal for this afternoon and there are some other preparations to be made. Your assistance would be appreciated."

Frieda nodded and disappeared back into my room. I gathered up my new bombs and supplies before I followed her inside. I dropped them a corner while I followed Frieda to the chest that contained my wardrobe. She pulled out several different kimonos and held them up for me to judge. I studied them intently, trying to decide which one would make the best impression. Frieda silently and patiently waited for me to make my decision. She seemed nonplussed by my uncertainty but did not voice her feelings.

I chose a stunning black obi covered with vivid flames dancing across the surface. I loved the way it brought out the color of my hair and made my eyes seem to sparkle. A nagging voice hinted that it might be too flamboyant, too dramatic. I refused to listen and to succumb to the temptation of that fear. I knew that theatrics were imperative to leave a good impression. It was the only way to secure my place and assure my path forward.

Frieda motioned for me to turn around, bringing my mind back to the present. I obeyed her command and she produced her small knife once more. With a few expert strokes, she cut free my obi and gently uncoiled it from around my waist. She gingerly folded it up and placed it into an empty box resting beside her. Then, she turned her attention to the next set of stitching.

Nearly two hours later, Frieda's hands were meticulously inserting the final stitches into my new costume. Gracefully, I pirouetted around to face the mirror and stared dumbstruck at what I saw. I…I looked… positively stunning… despite my overly European looks and scars. Even I could plainly see what a princess I was. Slowly, I raised my hands from my side to touch my face and assure myself that this was real.

With a mix of relief and horror, I watched my reflection's hands touch her face at the same time my fingers reached my cheeks. This was no illusion. I couldn't believe it; it was impossible to understand how this had happened. I wasn't supposed to be capable of pulling of the Japanese look. It was all because of him…the man who had never loved me. It never occurred to me that his curse might one day be softened so that I could be beautiful in my mother's land as well.

Frieda made no comment on my reaction but she studied me sympathetically, attempting to understand my response. I was unable to enlighten her because I was too distracted. Eventually, I managed to pull myself together and turned my focus to more important issues. An hour later, Frieda and I had everything set up and ready to go. Now, all I needed were the people to come.

I sent Frieda off to find them, with invitations to my demonstration written in hand. In the meanwhile I completed the last finishing touches and assured myself that everything was ready. This time, I set myself up upon a lower bamboo platform, where the people could come closer to see. I was pleased with the implication of both the power and the intimacy it allowed me to convey. I had also made sure the room my unusually dark, despite the midday sun outside. Lastly, I'd left the bombs I wasn't using around the edge of my stage, making it easy for all those curious eyes to have the up-close look I knew they would crave.

The shuffle of sock covered feet upon Tami mat flooring and the rustling of silken gowns outside the room caught my attention. Without hesitation, I stepped onto the stage and assumed my position. Moments later, the first group of curious nobles entered the room. With a personal thrill, I read the mixture of curiosity, fear and uncertainty upon their pale face. I smiled to acknowledge their presence and beckoned them to come closer to me.

The easiest person in this first group to recognize was Urara Ichigawa. At six foot, three inches tall, she easily towered over almost everyone else in the room. Plus, she loved to wrap her large frame in vibrant kimonos, lots of precious metal and jewels. With her hands, she led her two children, Takateru and Sayu, in beside her. Her husband and Echigo's lead economist, Tabito Ichigawa, would have been harder to spot if I didn't know where to find him, standing in front of his family. He was just under average height but appeared notably shorter with Urara so close. Unlike his wife, Tabito had chosen to wear clothes with a much simpler print.

To my joy, I realized that I was able to identify people confidently by both name and face. My efforts to learn the faces of this land were proving successful. Not that it was very hard thing to do but there were so many new faces that they still blended together at times. At least I knew I was on the right path. Time and practice would make things even easier for me.

Also among this group was a young man I felt I couldn't entirely trust, Otoya Choshi. He was a former member of the Doragon but he claimed he was immature, naive and brainwashed when he joined them at the time. After Kotoya reclaimed the throne, he forgave Otoya and granted him a position as a minor Samurai in the military. While his story remained entirely plausible since he was not quite 17, there was something about him that made me believe he still harbored Doragon sympathies and might one day try to betray us to them. I would keep my eyes on him, regardless of Kotoya's insistence that Otoya was entirely faithful to him.

Several priests and priestesses were also in attendance, led by the ancient head monk, Shou Fujita. I heard some rumors that my presence was driving a rift through this usually stoic group. Not all of them believed that I was anything special and worse some felt my black powder was a blasphemy against the gods themselves. I hoped that through my demonstration today, I could convince some of my skeptics that black power was actually a gift that could be harnessed with human hands and was not a curse or sacrilege.

Talking with one of the young monks, whose name I didn't remember, was the wonderfully handsome and refined Kaname Kaoin. He personally oversaw several temples he had founded with his family's considerable wealth and was undoubtedly deeply religious. Kaname's wife, Emi stood patiently behind her husband, listening to the conversation. Despite the nasty rumors that floated around the couple, he seemed every part the protective, loving and genuinely devoted husband to her. I suspected that the slander was spread by those who were envious or wished Kaname had married into their family instead.

To my surprise, I saw that Umito Ishida and his wife Fujiko were also in attendance. Umito was a lifelong sailor and the new admiral of Echigo's navy. His duties frequently took him away from the palace so I assumed he wouldn't be here. Maybe it was a coincidence he was available, or perhaps he found my demonstration important enough to attend. The pair made an odd looking couple as they made their way through the room. Umito's skin looked like tanned leather from his time in the sun and his body was lean and muscular. Fujiko was pale and delicate as a moon flower, her skin translucent in the darkness of the room.

General Akaka was also in attendance along with were two other Samurai, Naoki Takeda and Jimon Saito. Of the three, Jimon captured the most attention because of the severity of his injuries. Most of his left arm and all of his right leg beneath the knee were gone. His prosthetic leg, made of heavy, highly polished, dark wood, caused him to walk with a limp. Takeda on the other hand, was the least visibly injured of the group. I believed that he was actually in excellent shape. He was stationed back to Echigo after fighting in Han for many years.

When Kotoya and Susanime arrived, I wasn't surprised by who accompanied them, General Uesugi and Ginga Uesugi. Together they represented the heads of Uesugi Kenshin's heirs and the most important figures in the province. If nothing else, I had to respect their combined authority, even if they weren't very adept at using it.

Of the three, Ginga Uesugi was the one I knew the least. He led the descendents of Uesugi Kagekatsu's (the elder adopted son of Uesugi Kenshin) descendents, which made him the natural heir after Kotoya and Susanime. Ginga seemed like a decent enough man but he wasn't the member of the bloodline who worried me. That honor belonged to his ruthless and spoiled son Hirohiko, who used his share of the family fortune to support the Namiki clan. Of course this created a wedge between father and son, which I fully intended to study further and exploit.

Also accompanying Kotoya was his long time ally, advisor and confidant, Futoshi Otake. He was a former retainer to Kotoya's parents and spied on the Doragon after their take over. Apparently, his reports had been crucial in Kotoya's recapture of the capital and his throne. Now he spent his days helping Kotoya make decisions and using his extensive spy network to bring in information on troublesome factions and current events, especially when it came to Kaihon's nobility and royalty.

Standing in a corner, intently watching everyone was Benito Genji. He personally oversaw Echigo's military police the Peces. Their mission was to spy on the common people to detect signs of unrest or traitorous intents. Kotoya trusted him implicitly but I had my doubts. How much could one trust a person whose job it was to spy on everyone else?

The sound of deep laughter filled the air, bringing most conversations to a halt. Emori Harada entered the room, surrounded by a group of other nobles. He was another person who was hard to miss, even in a crowd. He was always laughing and knew how to draw attention to himself; not that he needed much assistance with that since his impressive girth commanded plenty of space. From what I'd heard about him, Emori was one of those people possessed by both virtue and sin.

He willingly gave gifts to children and helped out the poor and downtrodden. However, he was also notorious for being no Robin Hood. His main occupation was overseeing construction and rebuilding projects in Echigo. Emori raised the prices on his services so excessive that those who used them were always in his debt. Plus, he all too eagerly added a percentage of his profits to his wealth, making him richer by the day. This fortune he used to buy prostitutes, illicit favors and secure his position among the rest of the nobility. The opposite opinions about him were conflicted. There were those who loved him and those who loathed him.

The biggest delight for me was the sight of a real Kaihonese geisha in full regalia. I was able to recall her name after a moment. It was Kaori Abe. She'd been sold into a geisha house as a young child because her poor family could not afford to feed her. After she worked her way up and earned herself the rank of a fully-fledged geisha, her job became to entertain the nobility and rich of the capital. Rumor has it that Kaori had a young daughter but the child was almost never seen because her mother wanted to protect her from her 'family' and the other unsavory influences of palace life.

With mixed feelings of anticipation and reluctance, I pulled myself away from my observations and focused on the task at hand. My audience expected me to interact with them. Standing silently was not going to make the good impression I needed. "Thank you for coming this afternoon. I am honored by your presence. Please take a minute to examine the bowls of black powder around the edge of the stage but I must insist that they be kept away from fire. The show will begin soon."

The crowed began to relax upon hearing my cheerful words and several noisy individuals took hold of a bomb to study. I patiently answered their questions and smiled at their awestruck faces. All the while, I unobtrusively made note of those individuals who displayed the most hostility and concentrated much of my energy on them. I knew it would possibly take forever to win them over but I was will to work my hardest to soften their distrust of me.

Ten minutes after the first group arrived, Frieda returned to my side. She bowed and whispered in German. "Everyone is here Mistress."

"Well done. You are a very swift on your feet." I replied.

Frieda blushed slightly at the compliment and melted silently into the background. Then, turning to the crowd before me, I raised my hands to signal for silence. Almost instantly, the voices began to fade and all eyes turned to me. This was it, show time. Every cell in my body hummed with energy and anticipation. I could taste the tension in the air, as if it was palatable.

I took a step towards the front of the stage and paused for dramatic effect. One hundred pairs of eyes followed my movements hungrily, waiting for what I would do next. This, I understood, was a kind of game and one I could easily win or lose. It all depended upon how I played my cards. Fortunately, I'd been dealt a strong hand and was a determined competitor.

I allowed my eyes to roam over the crowd one last time until saw someone that made me pause. Shinobu Daigo, the shape-shifting witch who'd tried to kidnap me was present. She lurked near the back of the room with a man I assumed was her husband. The pair was watching me with dark unfriendly glares. I eyed them back, wondering what they were planning. I could not forget the fact she'd kidnapped me for her own devious goal.

This time, I would not be the fool.

I averted my eyes and forced myself to smile for the masses. A wall of curious faces starred back, waiting to see my powers at work. I carefully lifted a lit wax candle and carried it to where I left the line hanging. This time, I decided to go for multiple explosions at once. I had suspended several bowls of black powder from the ceiling above me and connected them with a thin piece of twine. I tied the strings together in one big knot and it hung waiting for me to set it off.

I held the flame high and watched the knot ignite into a ball of fire. Behind me, mummers of anticipation rippled through the crowd. I began to turn around but then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. For a second, I refused to believe what I saw. A small group of children were crowded around one of my spare bombs and the fuse was burning. 'Bakas!'

I leapt off the stage and fought my way towards the children, hoping I'd be able to stop things before they were hurt. I watched helplessly as one of the boys in the group handed it to the lone girl member. She turned and looked at me and for a single heartbeat our eyes met. Then another child ran into her and the bomb flew into the air. In the next instant, the bomb exploded and the children were engulfed by dust and smoke.

For several terrible seconds, everyone was silent, and then a chorus of terrified screams erupted. I pushed my way past the last few obstacles and approached the children. Ignoring everyone else, I checked on the girl first. Her hands, arms, chest face and neck were all burned and bloody from the fire. As I knelt down beside the injured girl, I suddenly realized who she was, Sayu Ichigawa. I knew I was in trouble now, since one of my creations had hurt nobility. Gently, I wrapped up her injuries to stop the blood flow. Meanwhile, my other bombs exploded as planned, lighting up the room for the second time and causing a wave of panic to seize the room.

"Where's the burn medicine? Bring me some cold water." I demanded.

Most of the people, still stunned by what had happened, stared back at me blankly. However, there was one person who had returned to her senses. Urara Ichigawa muscled her way through the crowd towards us. Her huge terrified eyes told me everything I needed to know. "Sayu! What happened? What did you do to her?" She demanded furiously.

Before I could answer, Frieda appeared along with the burn medicine, cold water and rags needed to treat the injured Sayu. I took the bowl of burn cream and gingerly spread it over her burned skin. I wrapped cool cloths over the same areas to alleviate the pain and burning sensation. Then, I turned to the other children and began to treat their injuries too. Slowly, others began to awake from their stunned stupor and knelt down to help me.

"Sayu! What did you do?"

Urara reached out with both of her bejeweled hands and seized me by the collar, pulling my roughly to my feet. Fear and confusion made her eyes hard, cold with unspeakable anger. I had no words that could ever please her in this moment. She wanted me dead and was very close to getting it. "We should have never believed him. You're a menace to society and you don't belong here." She spat venomously.

"Momma?" Came Sayu's weak voice.

Urara dropped me immediately and went to her daughter's side. Taking advantage of Urara's distraction, Frieda and Kotoya appeared at my side. Frieda took my hand tightly in hers and nodded sadly. Using my other hand, Kotoya guided me to my feet. "Come, Mistress. It's time for you to go." Frieda whispered in my ear.

Kotoya motioned for me to go with Frieda before turning back to the near riotous crowd. Frieda tugged on my hand and I reluctantly followed her around the edges of the room and back into the hallway. This path allowed me to hear what people were saying about my black powder. Most seemed completely horrified by it and cursed my arrival in this world. A minority of militarily minded people saw promise in exploiting black power in battle.

I wanted to tell them what bakas they all were but I recognized they couldn't possibly understand how little they knew. At this rate I would only get myself in more trouble. Frieda took my hand and guided me through the mass of humanity to the safety of the doorway. We made our way down the corridor back to the safety of my room. Once there, Frieda inquired if I still desired to receive my tattoo today. I informed her that I absolutely did, so she went to go collect her supplies.

I sat down beside Koto and laid my head in my lap. I groaned inwardly with frustration and disappointment. This was a complete disaster and I had no idea how to fix it. Maybe, perhaps it was time I quit trying to play by their rules. I could bring them and their entire pantheon of beloved god down so easily, so why not? Clearly, I needed to forcibly control them or nothing would get done. These idiots were too weak and primitive to know better.

The sound of Frieda's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "Where do you desire the tattoo, Mistress?" Frieda asked.

"How big is the pattern?"

"Not too much, but more advanced versions cover much skin."

I thought about her words for a moment and examined my own body critically. There was really only one part where such a large image would be possible. Plus, it would be easier to hide and harder to remove there. "On my back, Frieda."

"Hai."

Frieda lay out the three bowls she'd brought upon the floor. She filled one with water, another with red tattooing ink and the last with strong sake. I nodded in approval as Frieda cleaned the needle with a rag soaked in the alcoholic beverage. "Well done. Don't forget to clean my back after as well."

Frieda bowed her head in acceptance of my praise. I untied by obi and lowered my kimono to my waist. Carefully, I lowered myself chest down upon the futon and waited for Frieda to begin. She cleaned the skin on my back with several expert swipes of her sake soaked cloth. Then, Frieda started to sing, her voice somehow both guttural and light as it filled the air. The language was German, but somehow not German. For a moment, I thought it must be some form of an ancient Germanic tongue but then it shifted suddenly to appear as a sacred invocation for the gods. My head spun with the half understood words as the melody rushed me along.

I was vaguely aware of Frieda's hands moving the needle in and out of my skin but a sense of disconnect made it all seem unreal. Behind my eyelids, bright flames danced and twisted to the melody. As I watched, the fire grew until it surrounded me in a roaring conflagration. Although they were now impossibly close, they didn't harm me at all. Gradually, my body started to move in concert with the flames and power started to flowed into me.

As the ritual reached its climax, I turned around to find the center of the fire now possessed the face of a man. A deep frown possessed his features, making him appear truly tyrannical. _'Fire God,'_ insisted a voice in the back of my mind. Slowly, almost grudgingly, his lips curved into the faintest hint of a smile. Then he disappeared in a roar of fire. With his absence, a new presence filled the void. Burning pain spread throughout my entire body. It felt as if my insides were on fire and was rapidly being charred away. I tried to scream but my voice betrayed me.

Suddenly Shinji's voice cut through the pain as his arms encircled me gently, "Rest now, Asuka. I promise I'll take care of you."

Before I could protest, a void of impenetrable blackness rose to meet me and everything disappeared.

The next thing I knew, I lay somewhere cool and dark. My shoulders ached, as if my new tattoo had been burned deep into my skin as well and the pain radiated through the rest of my body. I expected to feel Shinji there but found myself to actually be all alone. Sadly- desperately, I groped silently for him in the darkness, hoping against hope to find him there. Depressingly, I found myself completely isolated and alone. He had left me…why?

**It's because you're always going to be alone Asuka, you deserve nothing else. **

_Asuka! Please don't push me away…I always be here, if you'd just let me. _

Bakas, both of you! You don't understand anything!

**Don't lie. You know it to be true. You're a horrible person, a monster. Why else does everyone always leave you? You're worthless.**

_Don't listen to it Asuka. You don't have to be alone anymore. _

What do you understand? You don't know anything!

**But I do Asuka. I've been watching your every move and listening to your thoughts. I know what your heart truly looks like. **

Leave me alone!

_Asuka…I can't-won't abandon you. I love you…_

Baka, don't say things like that. We both know you don't mean it. The only reason I survived was because you were afraid to be alone. Wimp…is nothing good enough for you? From now on—

But before I could finish they were gone. This time, I didn't bother to search for them because I knew it was pointless. I was sick of this, all these worthless words and fake promises. I couldn't stand all the lies…all the pain…Why did Shinji have to bring me back? How could he do this to me? Despite his claims of love, want and need, he clearly had no use for me. I was an insignificant doll to him, just how everyone else saw me.

"I quit." I whispered vehemently.

Silently, I buried my face in the pillow and allowed the tears to come. _'Why? Why did things always turn out like this? Couldn't the universe leave me alone for once?'_ I wondered. Soon, the small amount of energy I had left was gone and sleep claimed my mind. My dreams were much more pleasant than before.

**

* * *

**

Tales from Echigo

**Part 4 - Aid for Dragon's Heirs**

* * *

I didn't allow myself to look back as I marched away from my foolish brother and his boundless pride. As much as the realization saddened me, I knew there was nothing more I could do. While I was always my father's daughter, I could not be the heir to the throne because I was a woman. If they would not listen to me as a sister, then my best option was to flee and find a place safe to raise Akiya.

"Sohyuki!" Cried the familiar voice of my husband.

The next thing I knew, Wataru wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body close to his. His permanently calloused and burned hands held tightly onto my own as I leaned in to inhale his aroma. The scent of sulfurous fire and tangy metal washed over me, transporting me away from this world. Gently, I traced my fingers over the network of scars that covered his wonderful hands, remorsefully examining the new ones he'd received since our parting.

"Welcome home, my love." He murmured softly, tears threatening to choke his voice.

Reluctantly, we released each other and I introduced the father to his son. I had no doubt that the pair would recognize each other instantly and a lifelong bond would form between them. Happily, Wataru and I walked hand in hand back to the tent and Akiya slept soundly in his father's strong arms for the first time.

Back at our family tent, we spent the remainder of the day simply relaxing together and passing the time with small talk. For a few carefree hours, I was able to forget about both past and future to focus entirely on the present. By evening however, we both recognized that the time had come to concentrate on more serious matters; especially concerning our son and his safety.

"Wataru, we need to leave this land." I insisted in a tear choked whisper.

I took a deep breath as I fought to soothe the immense ache in my heart. This land was my home and had nourished my ancestors for countless generations before. The last thing I wanted to do was abandon it into the hands of that arrogant Nobunaga. What hurt the most was the fact I had no choice in the matter. If I stayed, I would be captured and killed. Akiya would not survive either and it would be years before he would be ready to defend his title.

Wataru wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly to him. When I looked into his eyes I saw pain, understanding and resolution. I could tell that he agreed with my words and would do all in his power to see us through the journey. Despite the tension visible on his face, Wataru held himself with such calmness and assurance. That was one of the things I admired and envied about him because he was so much better than me.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, right after breakfast." He stated evenly.

I nodded, firmly in agreement with his words. The faster we disappeared, the better. In my mind, an idea began to form. "Would it be possible to take some armor and katanas with us?"

Wataru's eyebrow rose in confusion in my words and his mouth twisted into a crooked frown. However, he remained quiet for several moments as he attempted to reason my request out. "Hai, but why do we need them?"

"We're too obvious this way. Nobunaga-san's men will be looking for us. Dressing up as a pair of Samurai would be much safer."

"What about Akiya? How do we explain him?"

I thought about this glaring hole for a moment before a plan occurred to me. "We'll pay a woman to act as your wife and Akiya's mother. It will be perfect."

Wataru stared at me and I felt his worry all too easily. _'Could we pull it off? Were my skills with a sword good enough? Who could we trust? Where would we go? Was there any place safe for us?'_ These were all questions that we asked ourselves. My only answer was to trust the gods to see us through. After all, my newly risen father wouldn't-couldn't allow us to fail. He loved this land more than anyone else. _'Please, father, guide us safely through the dark.'_

"We'd best start making preparations, since sunlight is fast returning." Wataru pointed out with a sigh of sadness and worry.

"Hai. What do you want to do?"

"I'll secure us some armor and weapons. You should find our companion and some provisions."

Without another word we rose to our feet and headed off in opposite directions. I cradled my sleeping son to my chest as I walked with the aid of a makeshift sling I had made from some blankets. An odd sense of peace overcame me, knowing he was at my side and safe. Not even the pain from my injuries could dull it.

This must be what it's like to be a parent, I realized. To have someone else rely completely on your care and to want to protect them from the dangers of the world. I wished I could spare my son from the certain pain and danger he would face but I knew I could not. That terrified me the most. How many nights would I spend restless and awake, worrying about how he would return to me? Too many, I realized.

All too soon, I'd reached my destination and was forced to return my thoughts to the present. Before me was the section of the camp for those who followed it. Most who lived here were prostitutes, whose main purpose was to satisfy men's desires at night. A few of them however were widows, elderly and orphans who had nowhere else to go. The rest consisted of abused women who run away from home. They made their living doing odd job around camp, comforting the injured, assisting the cooks with food preparation and distribution and removing garbage and refuse from the camp area.

I had difficulty picturing myself interacting with these people but I had little choice. My only hope was that I might find someone trustworthy to bring with us on our journey. As I neared the cluster of tents, an old woman approached me. Her body was frail and twisted with most of her hair missing. She held out a hand in greeting and smiled assuringly, displaying the remains of a lost finger and a mouth full of rotted yellow teeth. "Princess Sohyuki of the Doragon. How kind of you to come." She wheezed in a high pitched voice.

The Doragon, she called me The Doragon. That was impossible, there was no way I could fill that role. I was a woman, and a banished one as well for marrying a commoner. She was crazy if she thought I held any claim to the throne. Equally important was how she knew who I was. Since I'd been banished from the palace nearly a year and a half ago, no one had recognized me or addressed me by my proper name. Only my brothers and husband had known who I was, to everyone else I was simply Higuchi-san, wife of the metal smith.

"How? You're mistaken, ma'am. I am not the Doragon." I insisted stupidly.

"Oh, everyone knows dear, when one who has achieved godhood passes on, the whole world knows. You are his only living blood heir, therefore you are the Doragon."

"You're speaking nonsense."

The woman smiled again and patted my arm. "I realize that the nobility doesn't think highly of us commoners but I speak the truth, princes. Now listen to me, the woman you seek is down that way to your right. Look for someone holding a babe with bandages around her neck. Her name is Chiharu."

Before I could say anything else, the woman turned and was gone from my sight. A quick look around proved that the woman had truly disappeared and not just walked off on me. With a reluctant sigh, I realized that my best option was to follow the woman's advice. I didn't exactly have a better plan in mind. I set off in the general direction the old woman indicated and hoped to see the other woman she'd referred to. Luck was on my side that evening, because not ten minutes later I found her.

The young lady in question appeared to be about my age or a little older. Her long, ink black hair was tucked under an improvised, faded, red kerchief tied around her head. Her clothes were frayed and patched in so many places it was hard to know what they'd originally looked like. Suckling from her breast was a newborn baby.

Upon hearing my approach she raised her head to meet my eyes. For a moment, I couldn't help but be transfixed by the mass of bandages that encircled her throat. They were dirty and messy but contained no recent stains. I could only imagine what would induce her to wear such things but I didn't want to ask. She watched me warily with two dark eyes, her whole body radiating fear.

I sat down beside her and turned my gaze to the stars. The young woman said nothing but she slowly seemed to adjust to my presence. She touched my arm, drawing my attention back to her. By now she was smiling weakly at me and her mouth opened to speak. "Can I help you?" She mouthed slowly.

Although her lips were moving, nothing but a strained hiss emerged from her throat. I was severely confused by this until it occurred to me that she couldn't talk. Was that why she wore the bandages around her neck, to hide the scars from the injury that stole her voice? It made sense but I wasn't positive.

I explained my reason for coming to see her and asked if she would join us. Her first response was to motion to her child, who was now fast asleep in her lap. I needed no sound to understand her meaning; she refused to leave her baby behind. I didn't have the heart to ask her too, I completely understood how she felt. "Of course you may bring your child with you. We'll tell anyone who asks that they are twins."

A relieved smile stretched across her face. She considered my proposition for a minute more before she nodded assuredly and mouthed, "We come."

I bowed to her with gratitude and release. "Arigato."

The woman smiled back and I received the impression she was happy to help. Gingerly, she wrapped her child up in a blanket and rose to her feet. She disappeared into a nearby, makeshift tent. I could hear her moving around for several minutes before she returned with a small bundle containing their possessions. She returned to my side and signaled that she was ready to leave. "What's your name?" I asked carefully.

"Chiharu." She mimed back.

Then she pointed to her child and her lips formed a second name. "Hitomi."

"Chiharu and Hitomi." I repeated, just to make sure I understood her correctly.

The woman smiled and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Yep, I'm back! Party!

Several issues have been brought to my attention that I want to address.

First is the question of whether Asuka loves Shinji or not. The problem is that the answer to that question is complicated. Yes, she does have feelings for Shinji but she's unwilling to acknowledge them at this point in the story. On top of that she feels angry, hurt and betrayed by what she perceives as his multiple abandonments of her. For Asuka, the pain is easy to focus and dwell on instead of dealing with her deeper muddled emotions. I promise that once Shinji and Asuka are reunited and she works through some of those feelings, the fact she truly does love Shinji will be much more apparent.

It's not supposed to be easy!

Second is the inconsistent pain/problems caused by her arm. I asked the reader to remember that her arm was actually split in two by the MP Evangelions. This means a massive bone fractures and muscle damage. Such an extensive injury will be difficult to heal even with modern technology and it's likely the victim will suffer from lifelong problems. So it's all too easy for Asuka to do something that will re-aggravate it.

For anyone who's confused, Doragon is simply Japanese for dragon. It is first used in this world as part of Uesugi Kenshin's official title after her becomes Lord of Echigo. The old woman's identification of Sohyuki as the daughter of the Doragon means she's Uesugi Kenshin's daughter by blood and therefore heir to his throne. By Asuka's time, the Doragon is used by rival militaristic faction to legitimatize their claim to the throne of Echigo. I hope that makes things clearer for everyone.

Finally, a teaser:

_I gripped my katana tightly in my gloved hand and narrowed my eyes behind the slits of my mask. The opposing samurai aimed his weapon at my throat and prepared to charge. _


	10. Mistress' Power

**IMPORTANT:** This fanfic is connected with RahXephon's fanfic Master of Corruption. To properly enjoy this fanfic, you should read my partner's fic too. Check out my favorites in my profile to access it. Thank you!

* * *

_Mistress of Tyranny_

_Ch. 10 Mistress' Power _

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 and RahXephon_

_

* * *

_An elderly woman sat huddled before a fire in a cold, secluded room. She held tightly to a clay cup of steaming tea in her twisted hands. After many long minutes, the peace of her shelter was interrupted by a knock upon the door. "Who is it?" She snapped in a sharp voice.

"It is me, Matsuro-sama." the soft voice of a much younger woman replied.

The crone smiled upon hearing her name and turned with a shuffling motion to face the door. Encouragingly, she called out, "Come in, dear Junko. I've been waiting for you."

The door slid open with a reluctant creak and the form of the other woman stepped into the room. Junko approached the fire sedately, her dark eyes dancing with mischief. Her sharply angled face created contrasting shadows, as she neared the older woman. Once they stood before each other, the two women bowed in greeting. Then, the older woman reached forward and touched the prominent scar on her companion's nose.

"What have you learned about the 'Angel of Echigo'? I know a full report is expected during the meeting next week but I simply can't wait." Lady Matsuro informed Junko.

Junko sighed in frustration as she collected her thoughts. The angel was infuriatingly difficult to pin and somehow…otherworldly…. It was as if she didn't belong here at all. "The Prince favors Miss Soryu and there are others who support her. However, there are those that oppose her ascent to power."

Lady Matsuro leaned in closer and displayed a toothy, acidic smile. "Is she as youthful and passionate as they say?" She inquired enthusiastically.

Junko smirked at her companion's clear interest. "Even more so. The angel is barely a child herself. However, she might just be the one we're looking for. I predict Miss Soryu has great potential to either help or hinder our plans. She posses a light I've never seen before."

"Then you know what to do, Junko. Extend a personal invitation to her." Lady Matsuro decreed.

Junko bowed respectfully and moved towards the door. "Of course, Matsuro-sama."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find a grungy, stinking, disgusting Shinji in a fetid loin cloth standing before me. He waved a bloody bamboo spear in my face and growled menacingly. His starved eyes were completely dark and bloodthirsty. They craved only one thing, the beating heart in my chest. I could feel his overpowering, uncontrollable rage in every quiver of his muscles. Whatever he'd once been, this was no longer human; it was a beast and a savage monster. I opened my mouth…and the next thing I knew, I was bolting upright in bed and screaming at the top of my lungs.

It quickly died in my throat and I fell back exhausted onto my futon. My entire body trembled uncontrollably from head to toe and I could barely breathe. Shinji's snarling face seemed permanently etched on the back of my eyelids. Every time they tried to close, he was there before me once more. I wanted to know what this hellish vision meant but I did not dare say a word. I was determined to bury my past far behind me, where it would never appear again. So why did it continue to haunt me?

It took nearly ten minutes for the shaking to subside to a level where I regained control over my body. I slowly rolled myself onto my stomach, hoping to escape the image of Shinji in my mind. A small groan of physical and mental agony escaped from my lips. My whole body ached but my shoulders were even worse. The pain from them was sharp and deep, descending into the marrow of my bones. I might have laid there forever, wallowing in my personal misery but a raspy, hacking cough from nearby brought me back towards reality.

Carefully, I got onto my hands and knees. From there, I made my way across the floor to Koto's side. Her yellow-green irises followed my movements closely. She stretched out her hand and moved her fingers carefully. A tear welled in Koto's eye and trickled down the side of her face.

"You didn't leave me, Mistress. I …arigato…" She whispered in wonder.

"Of course I didn't." I responded indignantly, "You're the one who helped me escape from there. I don't forget those I owe a debt to."

I was starting to see just how scarred this poor creature was. Koto clearly needed to appreciate the value of an individual and to respect herself. Filled by quiet determination, I began to plot on how I would pass my knowledge onto her. Koto stared mutely at me for several minutes with a mixture of confusion and disbelief on her face. I met her gaze and waited for her to ask the question I knew was coming. "Why? I am…no one…"

He voice trailed off and she turned away from me to hide her shame. Although she didn't want me to, I saw the blush spreading across her cheeks. I turned her face back towards mine and stared at her in complete seriousness.

Reluctantly, she met my gaze and I told her the truth. "I am just like you and I don't think that's such a bad thing."

Koto shook her head in protest and opened her mouth to speak. "But…"

I sharply cut her off with one of my disapproving glares and rebuffed her. "I don't care what the rest of the world says. You're not scum just because your parents weren't of the same race. A human being is a human being, regardless of race or any other distinction people place on each other. You will learn that or go back to where I found you, understand?"

Koto nodded and bowed her head to me in gratitude. "Hai, Mistress. Arigato, it's been a long time since anyone told me that."

For a minute her eyes took on a wistful look and her mind slid somewhere far into the past. Sadness and tears appeared but she stayed them off with an impressive show of willpower. With a melancholic sigh she returned to the present. I placed my hand comfortingly on hers and asked. "What's your story, Koto? How did you end up as the prisoner of such horrible men?"

At first, Koto could only look at me in silent disbelief. It was like she'd forgotten what it was like to be a normal human being or unable to fathom why I cared.

"Life for me wasn't always like this." Koto began uncertainly, "My father was a minor Kaihonese noble and my mother his slave from a distant land across the sea. They fell in love and I was born. My father, I believe, wanted to love me as a parent but I was a stain on his reputation. An affair with a non-Kaihonese is appalling but a child of mixed blood is even more atrocious."

"I spent much of my early childhood locked away and closely monitored by the few who knew the secret of my parentage. I'm not sure when or how, but someone who shouldn't have been there learned about me. All I know was that one day a bunch of angry men dragged me outside in front of the entire court. There was a lot of yelling and then….. And then my parents were decapitated."

She paused and closed her eyes tightly, attempting to rise above the pain of her past. After a minute, she regained enough control to finish her story. "Since that day, I've been prisoner of the Namiki Gang."

I smiled and she timidly copied my expression. "Well, you're now free, Koto. Welcome to your new home."

Koto looked around with an expression of surprise and wonder upon her face. "You'll let me stay here?"

I nodded in assurance and placed my hand on her shoulder. "If you'll work for me, then you may stay as long as you want."

"Arigato, Mistress."

For several minutes silence reined once more. I rose to my feet and moved towards the door. I paused a moment and Koto spoke again, "Mistress, are you feeling better? I woke to your screaming."

Without turning around to face her, I replied softly, "Hai, I was having a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up."

I focused on the sound of approaching footsteps and watched Frieda come around the corner. She carried a tray with a delicious spread of food upon it. The smell of the approaching meal reminded me that my body had basic needs that needed attending to. Thankfully, Frieda never forgot. I smiled happily and motioned for her to hurry up. Frieda shook her head knowingly but kept her steps even. "You're in a good mood this morning, Mistress. How do you feel?"

"Worse than expected but I will live. What did you bring us?"

Frieda paused in midstride and blinked hard. "Us?"

For a second, I did not understand why Frieda was so confused. Then, it became clear and I felt foolish for causing it. "Hai, Koto woke up. She will eat with me."

Frieda acknowledged my command and hurried past me into the room. She set the tray down and knelt beside Koto. Frieda spoke softly to the injured, young woman and tried to assess the severity of her wounds. Meanwhile, I took a seat before the food and began to devour it with great haste. With a gentle smile, Frieda cautioned me to slow down or face my stomach's fury. I ignored her and charged ahead, until I came upon something that stopped me in my tracks.

In one of the covered bowls, lay a gorgeously prepared sampling of sausage and sauerkraut. I was so thrilled to see real German food, that I couldn't help the squeal of delight that escaped my mouth. I clapped my hands together and gushed in German to Frieda. "Where did you get this? You are amazing! I've been missing eating real German food for so long."

Frieda nodded in acceptance of my praise but remained silent about the source of the authentic sauerkraut. I was too blissful to take note of her reluctance to answer and lifted the bowl into my hands. I raised it to my nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the tangy, salty scent that came with it. It smelled wonderfully like home and I couldn't get enough. I closed my eyes and allowed the familiar, comforting aroma to take me away to my grandmother's kitchen in my childhood.

Neither Frieda nor Koto made any comment on my preoccupation, but they must have wondered. They ignored me and for several minutes continued with what they were doing. I returned their silence with my own and concentrated on savoring my rare bounty. It tasted great, and it was all the more amazing for its homemade quality. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten something this good. Frieda returned to my side after seeing to Koto and held out her hand to me. "Allow me to examine your arm and back, Mistress."

Reluctant but fully aware of my need, I removed the top half of my robe. Frieda gently cleaned my new tattoo with a cool rag and spread healing salve over the site. Then she turned to my arm. Frieda un-wrapped the bandages and covered the wound that marred it with more salve. Once that was done, my arm received a fresh covering of bandages and I was deemed ready for the day. Frieda helped me change into a fresh kimono, fix up my hair and put make up on my face. I glanced in the mirror and decided that I liked how I looked.

I was certainly no traditional Asian beauty but I undoubtedly possessed my own kind of attractiveness. Maybe it was the fire which flowed through my veins or perhaps something else entirely. However, the effect – the raw power – it bestowed on me was unmistakable. Now that I claimed my own fire, I could use it to make these bakas obey me. I planned to set Echigo on a different path and bring her into the future. Whether these foolish leaders wanted it or not, I wasn't concerned with their opinions.

"Mistress, you should try out your powers." Frieda suggested cautiously.

I turned my head to look at her and nodded in agreement. Gently, I set the mirror aside and waited for instructions. Frieda approached me and lay my right hand palm up in the air. In a soft, encouraging voice, she explained. "You must focus your will and concentrate the fire into a single point. Then unleash it."

"Any restrictions on me - my power?"

Frieda nodded and informed me, "You only receive a limited amount of mana to start with. As long as you have some left, you may summon fire. Once you run out, you must wait until the moon rises in the night sky to replenish it."

"Sounds simple enough. Is there a limit to my range?"

"Only the Fire God knows that right now but since you're a novice, it won't be great. Your range will increase as you gain more strength and control." She assured me.

Frieda stepped back to stand next to Koto and the two women motioned for me to try. Feeling slightly foolish, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the images of fire from the evening before. Almost instantly, the flames leapt to life inside me and began to course through my veins. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful in the least but it was intense and was controlling my senses. I breathed deeply and concentrated all my energy on my right hand. After a minute, I felt it bending to my will and gathering in my palm. I opened my eyes and a tiny flame, like the flicker of a burning candle, appeared.

I marveled at its innocuous, delicate appearance. The fire might be innocent and nearly harmless now, but it would get more dangerous in time. To my eyes, it was simply the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It danced and waivered for a moment, then it disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sank to my knees and the loss of mana tired my body physically. I sighed and forced myself to stand up. My knees wobbled slightly but I remained firmly on my feet. It took a few minutes for the weakness to completely pass away, but it didn't drag me down again.

Frieda and Koto nodded in pleasure, after seeing my display of 'power'. It may not have been spectacular but I had done it. I possessed a small fragment of the Fire God's strength and wielded it on my own. That had to count for something special or was I loony? Despite what happened to my mother, I didn't believe I'd gone crazy just yet.

As I would learn later on, at present I was only limited to summoning five flames a day, either separately or in a group. If I preferred, I could cause things to spontaneously combust instead but I was currently limited to items that were close and would burn easily. Another important detail was that a day started on midnight and ended on the next. It all seemed simple enough, except it wasn't, because in actuality I had very little real strength. I wasn't about to impress anyone with five little flames, but I recognized what this meant. It was the sign of things to come. The Goddess of Fire reigned supreme.

* * *

I intended to start my mornings by seeking out the Ichigawa family and speaking to them personally. I felt that after what happened the day before, I owed them a personal apology. However, Kotoya had different plans. He decided that I needed to follow him around, while he attended to official business. I wasn't particularly interested in doing anything of the sort. However, Kotoya reminded me that it would be an important learning experience and I needed to defend my black powder publicly. So I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

The first part of my experience was relatively innocent and boring. Kotoya met with several of his more important ministers and military leaders. Through their discussions, I learned that the war in Han was becoming steadily more and more unpopular because of how poorly it was progressing lately. The Han had mounted a strong resistance in the countryside and were holding the Kaihonese back. Foolishly, the Kaihonese had yet to figure out that the Han, who seemed very much like the ancient Chinese, weren't just scum to be stamped on. I guess I couldn't really blame the Han for being so angry, since they were being attacked for stuff that came out of the ground and were treated as nothing.

Midway through the morning, a message was delivered to me from a most interesting person, Junko Harada. It was a short note but I found it an interesting one nonetheless. Junko requested a meeting with me later that morning. She indicated that she had an important private matter to discuss with me. Curious, I wrote a short, careful reply accepting her request and signed my name at the end. Then I wrote a second letter in German to Frieda requesting her presence at the meeting and ordered it taken to her.

Dutifully, Frieda arrived at the designated room minutes before Junko appeared. She assumed an inauspicious position behind me and we patiently waited for the meeting that was about to transpire. After a brief wait, an expected knock was heard upon the door. I rose to my feet and beckoned Junko to enter. The door opened and she stepped inside.

I frowned deeply as Junko Harada approached me. She might have been beautiful if she put on a little weight and covered the scar on her nose. Junko was made of skin and bones, a collection of sharp angles from head to toe. Her rocky marriage to Emori Harada was well known due to their many loud fights. Privately, I suspected the problems were their age and size difference. Emori was nearly fifty and an overweight giant of a man, while Junko was twenty one and little more than a twig.

Junko bowed before me and kept her head lowered when I bid her to rise. Frieda remained still behind me but I didn't bother to raise her because I didn't want Junko to see me showing kindness to the servants. I was already considered foolish for being so concerned about them. Not that Junko would care, but I wasn't going to take any risks since appearances were everything.

"Good morning, Harada-san." I greeted her coolly.

"Greetings, Mistress Angel. I am honored you were so agreeable to meet with me." She replied evenly.

I fought the urge to grind my teeth in frustration with this woman. She was so well controlled. I could read nothing except for the placid surface she presented me. However, I knew no that facade was perfect, and if I waited long enough she would reveal her true self to me.

With my gaze focused on her, I replied. "Not at all. You promised you had something interesting to relate and I wish to hear it."

I forced myself to remain impassive and display no sign of serious interest to Junko. I might want to hear what she said but there would absolutely be no groveling on my part. For the briefest instant, Junko seemed uncertain, but her hesitation promptly disappeared and was replaced with calm serenity.

"Mistress…I am a representative of an alliance…who wishes you to join our ranks." She began ambiguously.

"Go on…" I permitted her.

I had absolutely no idea what kind of 'coalition' she was talking about, let alone why they'd want someone like me to join. Still, I was willing to let her continue to speak for the moment. I was curious to learn more and wanted to hear what she had to say.

"This association is a gathering of enlightened female minds. We seek equal respect and status for all women." She explained carefully.

Okay…this was really interesting. There was group of women out to win equality for the sexes. And they were centuries ahead of their time. I almost wanted to laugh this off as a prank, except Junko looked completely serious about it. After recovering from my initial shock, my first instinct was to agree with this mad plan, regardless of the risks or apparently futile nature. I'd been raised to believe that men and women were equals. The disparity between them in this world had rubbed me the wrong way from the first day. However, I felt I could not trust Junko because I felt like she was lying to me or at least concealing the whole truth. Knowing this, I could not comfortably leap right into what could easily be a devil's bargain.

"Tell me, is there anything else I should know about this alliance. How many are involved? What is your plan?"

"I cannot answer your questions at this time but I assure you we are well positioned and prepared." Junko responded in a mixture of firmness and apology.

I feigned only the slightest interest, while I tried to decide my next course of action. Junko seemed eager to end this conversation, but I needed more information. I sensed that Junko was keeping something from me and without it; I simply didn't feel comfortable joining these women. Behind me, Frieda coughed a sign that she wanted to speak to me in private. Calmly, realized that I needed more time to think this proposal over and hear what Frieda desired to say. With a courteous bow to Junko, I excused myself politely. "I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer right now. Permit me a week to think this over and I will inform you of my decision then."

Junko bowed and replied, "Of course, Miss Soryu. Until then."

The second she was far enough away Frieda rose to her feet and exclaimed emphatically. "Mistress, you must not listen to her! They are all wicked witches and harlots, deserving of no mercy from you."

The sincere passion and loathing in her voice was impossible not to hear. I turned myself to face Frieda and gave her my undivided attention.

Frieda breathed deeply and regained some measure of composure. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me." She apologized weakly.

Aware that Frieda was still shaken by the force of her emotions, I assured her that I was not offended by her outburst. Then, I asked her to explain what she meant about the women. I did this not because I doubted her but because I wanted– no, needed to know what she did.

"That group of women…." Frieda began reluctantly, "There are whispers amongst the women, terrible ones. I hear the most unspeakable…awful things about them. It is rumored that they defile, ruin the genitals of those who displease them and use the blood of innocents in heathen, blasphemous rituals to suit their ends. Mistress Soryu, you must not join them."

Before I had time to completely comprehend what I'd learned, a soft voice spoke from behind me. "I've heard such rumors too."

We turned to see Koto, hovering uncertainly in the doorway. I quickly waved her in and closed the door behind her. Once Koto was seated and ready to speak, I urged her to tell us what she heard.

"I…I know of a member of that despicable group who is married to a Kaihonese noble. They don't want him to have an heir, especially not one who is male. So when she delivered a male child, he was taken away from her before he was barely free of her womb and drowned in the nearest river. These are evil, soulless women and you must not join them!"

After hearing Koto's pleas, I decided that I needed to investigate this group extremely closely and find out the truth. My instinct to be cautious had been a wise one indeed. I took my leave from Koto and Frieda, ordering them to return to my rooms, while I took care of some other business that needed tending to. It was long past time for me to visit the Ichigawa family and make my apologies. They suffered most horribly under my greater knowledge.

Silently and swiftly, I made my way through the narrow corridors, looking for the Ichigawa chambers. After everything that had happened yesterday, I needed to speak with them. Urara and Sayu were the most important ones for me to see. I hoped to clear up the misunderstanding and see that her injures were healing well. Considering everything that had happened, I decided to do this in private. It seemed much safer then facing Urara's wrath in public. There was no doubt that there would be problems.

It took me several wrong tries for me to find the right door. Once I did, I knocked firmly and waited for an answer. To my relief, Urara responded quickly. When she saw my presence on the other side, she frowned in disapproval. "Miss Angel, what a pleasant surprise." She hissed nastily.

I forced the most pleasant smile possible upon my face and bowed to Urara. She glared down at me, her face contorted in an awful scowl. I met her stare with one full of guilt and apology. I doubted this would soften her hatred of me but after what happened to her daughter; I owed it to her. "I came to apologize for what happened to Sayu and the other children yesterday. I never meant to hurt anyone and I feel terrible about everything."

Urara narrowed her eyes in disbelief and frowned sourly. Her arms remained crossed across her chest and her body rigid. "Wretched witch. Get out, NOW!" She seethed.

"Mama?" Inquired a soft voice.

We both looked down to see Sayu standing at Urara's feet. Her face was red and swollen where she'd been burned. One eye was covered with bandages and the other watched me with interest. A flash of remorse stabbed me deep in the gut, knowing I had caused her face permanent disfigurement. In this world, I'd probably ruined her chances of a decent marriage if any at all.

"Sayu get back inside." Urara commanded her.

"Mama, don't be angry. The Angel didn't want to hurt me." She whispered softly.

Tears welled in Sayu's good eye and tricked down her cheek. Urara softened slightly and gently nudged her daughter back inside. Then she turned back to me with an enraged, wrathful glare. Without another word, I knew she would not hear more from me and it was useless to try. I'd become the enemy – a hated, blasphemous, demonic witch. Urara seized the door and slammed it closed between us, leaving me alone in the corridor. I turned swiftly on my feet and headed back down the hallway in a flourish of silk.

When I returned to my rooms, I found a visitor waiting for me. Kotoya paced anxiously back and forth, his hands working in an agitated fury. As I stepped into the room, he rapidly approached my side. "I'm glad you return unharmed Mistress. I believed …"

His voice trailed off but the implication was clear. I firmly assured him that I would allow neither incident to be repeated again. Hearing me state my resolve in person seemed to appease him and his tense face relaxed. I offered him a seat at my table, which he reluctantly accepted and sent Frieda off for a pot of tea. Once we were alone and comfortable, I turned his attention to the issue at hand. "What do you want, Kotoya? I believe there was a reason you sought an audience with me this morning."

"Indeed, there was." Kotoya acquiesced.

He hesitated for a second, uncertainty apparent in his expression. Then, resolution reappeared. "I came to bring you a…a most important gift. One I expect you will be glad to have but I pray you have little actual need of."

He raised his hands and clapped twice, sharply. The door opened, revealing Ginga Uesugi and General Uesugi standing on the other side. Both were dressed formally in fine silken robes and wore serious expressions. Although, I thought General Uesugi's was actually slightly wrathful in appearance. Ginga protectively carried a long, wooden, highly polished, gold and precious gem encrusted box in his hands. The pair stopped behind Kotoya and Ginga gently placed the box in the prince's hands. Kotoya stepped towards me and presented the container to me.

Uncomfortably aware of the intently watching eyes, I carefully untied the ribbon that held the box closed and lifted the lid. Inside laid the most beautiful piece of weaponry I ever saw. A recently forged katana in a black leather scabbard gleamed coolly in the bright light. Although the box was completely ornamental, the blade it held was made to be used. The hilt was wrapped with strips of leather for better handling and the blade itself was honed to a deadly precision.

I carefully wrapped my hand around the hilt of the katana and lifted the blade into the air. I smiled at how comfortable and natural it felt there. My internal fire seemed to eat and be fed by my weapon's strength. In time, I would turn this into a devastating combo which would leave me unopposed by these fools. I made a series of controlled strokes through the air to test the blade's balance and my own flexibility. It responded so smoothly, I almost believed it was lighter than air.

I grinned broadly and re-sheathed the katana. Kotoya nodded in approval and requested my company for the rest of the afternoon. My first instinct told me to politely refuse his offer and return to the relative safety of my room. The morning had been tedious enough for me to sit through. Admittedly, I had learned some useful information and my public image only grew as I spent more time around others. Also, I found further enticement in that fact that General Uesugi clearly didn't want me there. So I politely accepted Kotoya's appeal for my presence and we left for the formal meeting hall.

The afternoon meetings were just as bothersome as the morning ones had been. Thankfully, Kotoya engaged me in the issues and asked my opinion on any number of topics, which kept me from going insane due to boredom. The highlight to my day was the arrival of a formal invitation from General Akaka to perform the blessing of Echigo's first terraced hill in two weeks. Excited by the unexpected news, I quickly sent back a reply promising to be there. He seemed overly confident for one who still had much to accomplish but I trusted things would work out. I'd be helping this project along after all.

That evening, I returned to my room to find Frieda and Koto feeding dead mice to the black snake from before. The serpent turned his head and hissed at me but I refused to be intimidated by it. After a minute, the snake returned to eating and seemed untroubled by my presence. I watched the trio for several minutes, noting Koto's romantic, loving nature towards the beast and Frieda's awkward attempts at communication with it. The whole situation would be almost comical, if I could sake the feeling that there was a human level intelligence inside the obsidian serpent but that appeared impossible to do. There was something too…deliberate about the movements and a sense of watchful, awareness in the eyes.

Determined to gain a better understanding and figure this out, I broke into their conversation and asked my question. "Koto, tell me about the tattoo on your hand. What's the story behind it?"

Koto rubbed her hand thoughtfully, her eyes sad and mournful. The snake wrapped itself around her shoulders in what seemed an effort to comfort her. "An Long was a good man and the first person to show me kindness…as punishment, they turned him into a snake and bound him to my hand. I think they meant that to destroy us but…" Koto explained.

I smiled to myself, knowing where this story was headed and understanding becoming perfectly clear. "Allow me to guess, the Serpent Lord took pity on you two and didn't punish as planned? I can only imagine how unhappy the Namiki clan was about that."

Koto nodded stiffly and stroked the snake's – An Long's - head dejectedly. "Sadly, there is no known counter curse to the spell they used on him."

"Why can't the Snake God help you?" I demanded, "He must have the power to reverse the Namiki clan's cold hearted action."

"He refuses to tell me if that is even possible. He's made it clear he won't aid me in this task. I think he still wants to punish us and this is the way he intends to take it."

She caressed the snake lovingly and continued, "Truthfully, I fear to try. His soul is still here but nothing guarantees…"

Koto's voice trailed off and she refused to say another word. However, I didn't need her to complete the sentence to comprehend her meaning. After all Koto had been through, the fear of loss must be terrible for her. So I sympathized with her desire to cling to the snake, when it was the man she truly wanted. I wished I could help her but I didn't know how I would intercede with the Serpent God on their behalf. As I considered it, an idea came to me in a moment of brilliance.

"Koto, once I gain power, I promise that I will personally challenge the Gods and return An Long's human form." I declared boldly.

I felt confident, Both Frieda and Koto became pale and wide eyed while An Long hissed dangerously. For several minutes none of them were able to speak but Frieda finally found the voice too.

"Mistress, you can't be serious. Please cease this madness! What you speak of is pure insanity. The gods are the basis of everything in this world. One does not simply remove them." She begged me.

I shook my head at her and smiled deviously. I would not listen to a word she said. "I don't care about any of that, Frieda. This world is full of superstitious fools and I won't stand for it. I'm going to take power in whatever form I can, whenever I am able to and wherever it's found. If I don't, these foolish mortals and your beloved Gods will destroy everything."

"It is not about good or bad, Mistress. You're new here so you don't understand the power they posses. It's beyond anyone's imagination." Koto insisted.

"So, there's nothing to say I won't be capable of defeating them one day." I replied brazenly.

"No – Mistress, please…not even the most skilled magic wielder or warrior would ever dare to think of such things. Even they understand that one represents a single drop of water in the ocean." Frieda pleaded.

They tried to continue their argument but I refused to hear another word. I went straight to bed and covered my ears to prevent me from hearing their insistent requests that I reconsider. Eventually, their voices wore out and they fell silent at last. I adjusted the blanket and drifted into a troubled sleep, where demons and angels haunted.

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the sun as I stepped out into the light. Cicadas sang incessantly in the distance and their voices filled the air. Trying my hardest to ignore them, I closed the short distance that separated me from General Akaka and his companion. Upon hearing my approach, they turned and bowed in greeting. "Welcome, Miss Soryu. Thank-you, for agreeing to be here today." General Akaka enthused.

I grinned broadly with anticipation and bowed in return "Not at all, General Akaka. I am thrilled to be a part of today's celebration."

General Akaka bowed low in gratitude for my presence and motioned to his companion, a young man I recognized but couldn't name. "Allow me to introduce my bold partner in this endeavor, Ichiro Hanabusa. I'm afraid I've rather overworked him these last few weeks, but he's been supremely helpful."

Bowing to Hanabusa, I began to remember what I'd learned about him. He was Echigo's underappreciated overseer of agricultural affairs. This meant he spent most of his time tracking and organizing imports of food to make certain the inhabitants of Echigo had enough to eat. Hanabusa was young be in such an important position but he was the only person brave enough to tackle the job. I would envy him, except he was one of those people that took everything in stride and rarely became unsettled.

"Arigatou. You are most generous with your time, skills and knowledge, Hanabusa-san."

"It was nothing, I assure you. I've long desired to free this land from her heavy dependence on foreigners for food." Hanabusa assured me.

General Akaka pointed to the hill behind us. For the first time, I noticed the number of people that stood upon it, staring at me with wide eyes. The blatant awe on their faces amused me greatly and I smiled more out of mirth then contentment.

"I - we are all humbled that you honor us with your presence, Miss Soryu. If you will permit me, I will say a few words and then you may address the crowd." General Akaka explained.

I extended my arm in a sweeping pseudo curtsy and stepped aside. "Whenever you are ready, General Akaka. I wish to hear what you want to say."

General Akaka took his place at the makeshift podium that waited for him. He placed his hands on the bamboo railing and held his head high. "Thank-you, for all your hard work and dedication to this project. It may not seem like much now, but your actions bring much honor and good to this land. Now, the Angel of Echigo has personally come to bless these fields."

General Akaka turned to me and held out his hand, in a gesture that he wanted me to join him. I accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull me foreword. The waiting crowd jostled eagerly to find the best vantage point and eyed me with anticipation. Looking back at them, I could feel their energy flowing through and feeding me. I seemed to grow taller and more impressive from basking in it. With a deep breath and consciously amplifying my voice, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Citizens of Echigo, I first want to thank each and every one of you personally for what you have done here. Your efforts are only the beginning of a course that will one day free Echigo from the need to buy so much food from other provinces. People will be free to grow food with their own hands. You, the good people here today, are the start of something far greater. From these humble origins, a stronger, more prosperous Echigo shall soon emerge. Her light shall shine brilliantly for all to see and be the envy of the world."

I paused and the crowd cheered enthusiastically. They pressed closer to the stage, their eyes hungry for more. I raised my hands and called my inner fire into life. The surge ignited the preplaced charges and they exploded in a cloud of smoke and dirt. As the air cleared, I was able to look around and take in the effects of my work. Radiating from the detonation sites, were several rings of holy, white powder. Seeing how well I'd done, I had to smile to myself in pride. I turned to the people and showed them false benevolence.

Not surprisingly, the crowd cheered for me in ecstatic adoration. I humbly bowed in acceptance of the praise. Clearly the people loved me and for that I was grateful. Their belief in me made me more acceptable to the nobility. If enough people supported me, no one could oppose me. I loved how that sounded. I savored every bit of deference I received because I knew I deserved it. I was immensely superior to these uneducated fools and I knew it. I was determined to gain and keep their respect.

Upon returning to my rooms that afternoon, I discovered several letters waiting for me. I smiled happily as I collected them to read. It seems my efforts hadn't been in vain. Now, I just might have the hard evidence I desired in my hands. I quickly found a comfortable spot on the floor and eagerly opened the first scroll parchment to read.

After hearing what Frieda and Koto said about the women's group two weeks ago, I decided to take action. I threatened and bribed members of the intelligence core to tell me what they knew and bring me fresh information. Of course, it was necessary to beg an extra week from Junko to give the spies time to work and bring back what I wanted. The scrolls I held were the culmination of that research.

Unfortunately, they were too ambiguous for my tastes. The women's group, locally known in Kaihon as the Women's Power, still existed but the list of active members was null. No one seemed willing to admit to being a part of its activities or knowing who was. Their exact motives and work were also unknown. They had been implicated in countless heinous and bloody affairs. These even included wild allegations of being involved in the disappearance of the Han Emperor himself! Yet for all the outrageous claims, there was no solid evidence. The only positively known acts were minor offences no one paid attention to, let alone punish.

Still, I'd seen more than enough to make up my mind on the subject. I would not, could not join the Women's Power or support them in any way. However, based on what I knew, I considered them a credible threat to everyone's safety. They complete haziness in these reports was too much; I felt troubled and deeply concerned about the whole thing. I intended to secure my position and protect the people but I couldn't do it with this. It was past time to have hard data and a pair of eyes on these women. Essentially, I needed a woman willing and able to join their ranks and report back on their activities. The question was where I would a willing person. I supposed I needed to approach Benito Genji, who was in charge of such things. Although, I wondered how well he was prepared to infiltrate a women's group.

Well, I suppose there were other ways to accomplish my goal if Genji proved uncooperative. Still, I hoped I didn't have to resort to drastic measures.

Silently, I considered the best way to approach Benito Genji with my proposal. There was no reason why I couldn't do this. It was only a matter of technique. A soft knock at the door distracted me from my planning. Momentarily annoyed by the interruption, I rose to my feet and went to answer it.

When I opened the door, I was surprised by who I found standing on the other side. Yuina started back at me, her face bloody, swollen and bruised from recent injuries. At her side were two figures. One, a young man I could only assume to be Zero, was tall and lanky. His eyes were unfocused and they seemed more of a dark red then black. Unlike his counterpart from my world, this Zero seemed more of a gentle, lost soul then beastly. I swore that the other figure that accompanied Yuina was a small female cherub. With a beautiful heart shaped face, perfect rosy skin and innocent dark eyes, it was easy to believe that she came from somewhere else.

Once I stopped focusing on the faces and turned my attention to the rest of them, I realized that they were carrying packs and futons. Yuina bowed in apology for disturbing me and inquired, "Mistress, may we please stay with you?"

"What happened?" I inquired carefully.

"_She_ made daddy mad and now he's kicked us out." Mokota informed me acidly.

The malevolence that dominated her face was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was so cold and calculating, more appropriate to someone much older and extremely out of place in her. Yuina colored and bowed low on the ground once more. This time, she took Mokota with her and forcibly pressed the girl's head to the floor. "Mistress, I beg you to forgive my sister's rudeness. She still has much to learn about the proper etiquette around one such as you." She implored me.

I raised her up with my hand and responded. "Do not worry about it. Of course you may stay here." I assured her.

I motioned for them to enter and they bowed a third time, before filing past me into the room. Yuina organized their stuff in a corner while Zero sat humming beside her and Mokota sulked on the other side of the room. I approached Yuina herself first. There seemed to be more going on here and she was the one to ask. Why would General Uesugi throw his own children out or had Yuina taken her siblings with her when she displeased him? I was not blind to the bruises.

Attempting to be as nonthreatening as possible, I approached Yuina and knelt beside her. Up close, I realized that she was crying silently, two trails of tears running down her face. Sympathetically, I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Yuina quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head to banish the tears. "You need not worry about me, Miss Soryu."

I could read the resolution in her eyes and I held no desire to break it, so I let the question go unanswered. Besides, one look at her and I already held an impression of what had transpired. Yuina offered a little smile of thanks for being given a small victory. I waved her off with a nonchalant shrug because I was only too happy to let her have it. "How long have the three of you been exiled for?" I inquired.

I figured this would be a much safer rote to learn what was going on in General Uesugi's rooms. Besides, the question wasn't too rude since I was kind enough to host them. I deserved to know what I was getting into.

"Indefinitely." Yuina responded hesitantly.

"Why?"

Her answer made no sense to me, unless she thought there was no chance for reconciliation. Yuina hung her head and sighed tiredly. "He'll leave for Han soon. There is no way of knowing if he might favor us or continue to shun our presence, if he returns." She replied dolefully.

For several moments, I could only blink in confusion, as I tried to reason Yuina's words out. I'd known Han was important but I never thought it carried such weight. "Han? Why is he going all the way over there?"

Yuina's crimson eyes wandered out over the garden and she seemed lost in thought. Fearing she hadn't heard me, I was about to repeat my question when she spoke an answer to it. "He is gravely displeased with Lord Yurara, who presently commands our men in Han. So, he wishes to inspect the troops himself." She explained.

Not surprisingly, I was starting to understand just how chaotic this world really was. How did anyone survive the madness? "Is this a common occurrence? Or did something happen?"

"Nothing I am aware of, Mistress. This is a fairly frequent event, I fear. My father and Lord Yurara regularly disagree." Yuina assured me.

A smile graced my face, as I imagined the furious correspondence between these two men. It sounded like some funny long distance cold war. It was so amusingly perfect, I almost couldn't resist immediately looking for a way this might benefit me. All these rifts and the infighting were so amusing. Well, it appeared I was under a time constraint, but in my mind that made things even more exciting because I enjoyed a good challenge.

By the next morning, news that Yuina, Zero and Mokota were living with me had spread throughout the palace. The stir it caused was hilarious to watch. I cared nothing of the outrage and scandal many others saw. Their words fell on deaf ears. My main mission was to speak to General Uesugi before he decided to join the ranks of those who permanently hated my guts. The problem was that he was so upset over the humiliation I'd dealt him that he had locked himself in his room and refused to leave.

I felt no sympathy for the man I knew to be abusing and neglecting his own children. I was more concerned someone would convince them to return to their father before my plan was complete. Fortunately, Koto and Frieda were protecting the trio from the rest of the world for now. So, I had room to work with. It seemed my first task for the day was to find the shamed one himself and have the discussion I desired. After leaving breakfast, I set off in pursuit.

Walking silently down the corridors of the palace, I searched for General Uesugi. I figured he'd still be in his room, if not nearby, so I turned my feet in that direction. Whether he liked it or not we would talk because it was long past time we did. This persistent silence did neither of us any good. There was much we needed to discuss before he left, and none of it was anything easy. Both of us were confirmed to be stubborn and determined negotiators after all. I had to wonder just how this would happen. It didn't seem like I'd need to wait much longer for that answer.

I turned another corner and came face to face with the object of my quest lurking in a darkened corner. I expect General Uesugi to glower at me with a menacing, threatening glare but he seemed almost placid. I stared back at him, unsure of how to handle him. Anger or rage I could have understood but not this calculated, calm demeanor. _'Was he trying to make a point?_' I wondered. Well, whatever he meant to do, I would not be daunted by it.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Angel." He greeted me coolly.

I smiled back at him with false pleasantry and bowed slightly. "Good day to you as well, General Uesugi." I responded lightly.

General Uesugi's dark eyes studied me intently, trying to gain a handle on his opponent. I maintained the look of innocence and nonchalance upon my face while I waited for him to respond. With narrowed eyes, he crossed his arms and stated in a vaguely cross voice, "How long do you intend to interfere in my affairs?"

"Meddling? I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord General."

His lips became thin and his eyes became narrow. However, he only seemed slightly annoyed by my answer and not furious. For a second, I felt off balanced but quickly settled my mind. It seemed he wanted me to be the one who exploded but I refused to give him the pleasure. I remained implacably calm under his 'fire'. "Yes, you do." He stated severely.

I betrayed no sign of guilt or even the impression that what I'd done was wrong. Some might be considering me to be harboring fugitives but I disagreed. Yuina, Zero and Mokota had every right to run away from their father after what he did to them. He was nothing more than a cruel, abusive bully and deserved no love. That was why I felt no respect for this man.

"I'm afraid we have a disagreement of opinions, General Uesugi. I do not feel that giving them a safe place to sleep is a crime." I replied calmly.

For an instant, General Uesugi seemed on the verge of displaying some kind of anger but then he regained his composure. "I must insist, Mistress. What you do is an insult to me, my family and my ancestors."

"On the contrary, your actions are much more dishonorable then my own. One's family is one's most prized possession, is it not?" I reminded him.

General Uesugi reluctantly agreed with me and I had an opening to press my suit. I prayed he did not over react to my words and more importantly, agreed to it. As distasteful as it was to my sensibilities, I wanted her safe and happy. "Then why not let Yuina marry? She is of appropriate age and Lord Kotoya would certainly accept her as his wife."

"She is sickly and has poor blood in her veins. Any child of hers would be weak and a discredit to our family." He informed me bluntly. "Kotoya-sama's desire for her is misguided."

I was starting to understand General Uesugi's opposition to Yuina marrying Kotoya. Personally I considered his position foolish but I made myself remember that this world was different. People didn't marry for love here. Such unions were solely about profit. The exact source of that gain didn't matter, whether it was political gain, monetary increase or continuation of a line. All of those were considered valid reasons but romance was an afterthought. Such a sad, pitiable world.

Somehow, I probably deserved this miserable world and all its problems. I was a prickly, horrible, unlovable woman. After my mother's suicide, I never seriously dreamed of finding someone for me, let alone having kids. So this was perfect for me. But not everyone would agree. Just because I wasn't interested in it didn't mean others couldn't find true love and romance. In fact, I would fight tooth and nail for another's right to that which I spurned. That's why I pushed so hard for Yuina and Kotoya's marriage. I had the feeling they'd be happy together and I wanted to give them that chance.

Therefore, I would find a way to convince General Uesugi to allow his daughter to marry Kotoya. In all honesty I relished the challenge and looked forward to seeing how long it took. I was certain General Uesugi would be persuaded in time. There was no way I'd let him win, absolutely none. My pride was on the line too.

Plotting my next moves, I returned to my room to work on my plans in private. I arrived there to find a message waiting for me. I expected it to be something from Kotoya or General Akaka. However, it was from a small group of influential military commanders. I couldn't read the rest because it was written with characters I didn't know. Frustratingly, I realized I'd actually have to put some effort in reading it.

Grumbling but curious about what they wanted, I unearthed my set of teaching scrolls I'd procured the other day. The first one contained a list of half the katakana, Hiragana and kanji that made up the Japanese language followed by their meaning and Romanized translation. The second scroll was the other half of that list and the rest were the rules for proper usage and sentence structure.

With the aid of those scrolls, I slowly translated the letter and unraveled its meaning. It was basically a request from a group of Generals to allow them to take a more refined version of black powder to Han to use against their enemies. I wasn't sure I was completely comfortable with the idea. I didn't like the idea of anyone taking my creation and using it on other people. I knew what the highly explosive black powder could do to someone. It only took an accident to end a life or ruin it forever. These primitive baboons weren't ready to deal with that.

I thought about what they wanted and decided that it actually had some merit. Black powder would be far more useful if it was more contained. It could be militarily advantageous to find a method to create such a system. I closed my eyes and two images slowly surfaced within it, a cannon and a grenade. The cannon seemed the more difficult of the two to create but a simple grenade…I smiled broadly at the implications of my little idea. I found a blank scroll and a jar of ink. I quickly sketched out my idea and prepared it to be sent off to a metal smith.

Fortunately, Frieda returned as I was finishing up my plan on paper. I sealed the scroll and handed it to her. "Give this and a bowl of my black powder to someone with metal working skills. I don't care who, but he must be one of the best. Tell them I'll pay whatever is necessary but it must be made of copper. Understood?"

Frieda nodded and bowed obediently. She tucked the scroll into her obi and vanished from sight. I smiled in satisfaction as I watched her go. I suspected that my little creation would have big consequences and the prospect of the havoc it would cause amused me. Full of energy and vigor, I secured a second scroll to codify my plans for the design of a cannon. I knew already that copper would be an unsuitable material for that purpose since it was far too soft and malleable. However, better metals were too difficult and costly to obtain since it involved continuing warfare to secure the mines in Han. So I was determined not to use them at all if possible.

My best hope was to find a combination or alloy with a high amount of copper and sturdy enough to function. I might not be familiar with the art of metalworking but I did learn chemistry and physics from college in Germany. So, I knew how to calculate the forces and chemical properties that were part of such a process. A little work and experimentation should be enough to give me the answer I sought.

The next morning, Frieda awoke me with bad news. General Uesugi had forbidden his Generals to talk with me when he wasn't present. He had also started a motion to have my black powder declared as heresy. Inside, I fumed darkly as Frieda related her news. A scowl appeared on my face and my arms folded across my chest. This would never do. I had to go talk to him immediately.

I rose to my feet and straightened my hair delicately. Frieda brought out the makeup box and touched up my face with her skilled hands. Smiling in the mirror, I knew I looked stunning. I was aware that General Uesugi could care less about how I looked. Still, I wanted to know I appeared at my best. Impressions were everything in this world because someone would always be watching. However, I didn't do all of this for them. I was thinking about me. I wanted to be beautiful - stunning, plain and simple.

With a wide, cheerful smile, I exited the room in search of General Uesugi. It took me a good half an hour to locate him, and he wasn't pleased to see me. He frowned and for half and instant, a look of disgust contorted his features. He initially pretended not to notice me until I placed myself in front of him and made myself un-ignorable. "Good morning, General Uesugi. May I have a word with you?"

I recognized the situation I'd put him in and just how furious he must be about it. I could only imagine how much he wanted to break my neck. However, he'd never do in front of a public audience to witness the deed. That's why I planned it this way. He was forced to respect me and refrain from physical attacks. His lack of appreciation for me was obvious, but I wasn't about to give him an opening to attack me. I was many things, but I was not stupid.

"What do you want, Miss Soryu?" He asked stiffly.

Drawing myself up to my full height and puffing up my chest, I stared up at him up at him with a determined expression. "I hear you dislike my black powder. Why?"

General Uesugi's frown deepened, as he struggled to find the right words to say what he wanted with some semblance of politeness. I waited politely for him to finish, content to let him take all the time he needed.

"How can you not see the danger it poses? What happened the other day…?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to explain myself carefully. "Don't you understand, General Uesugi? That is the whole point of black powder. It is meant to be a weapon of war, a tool for harming other people. I'll admit it makes a great show stopper but by its very nature, black powder is dangerous at its best."

General Uesugi snorted and reluctantly uncrossed his arms. "I believe that is undoubtedly so." He stated dryly.

I smiled, knowing I was finally getting somewhere with him. Now, it was time to play my trump card. "I may only be a young woman, but I understand you General Uesugi because I've grown up in the military. You like new toys, the more dangerous the better. Black powder has so much power and potential that it must be galling to see me use it as a magician's trick."

General Uesugi made no comment to my words but there was no doubt his full attention was focused on me. He nodded in indication that he was willing to hear more. "However, I am not afraid of driving a hard bargain. I'm not giving away my creations for free. My conditions are as followed. I supply your army with black powder and you allow Yuina to marry Kotoya."

Instantly, General Uesugi's face grew dark and he turned away from me. "We are done here." He stated roughly, "You asked too high a price."

Before I could protest, he swept down the hall and out of range. Within moments he was gone, and I was left to simmer my anger in silence. By the time I returned to my room, my anger had started to boil into a rage. My hands tightened into two white knuckled fists and I clenched my jaw to restrain any audible outburst. I vaguely realized that Yuina was talking to her sister in the background but I could care less about them. I just wanted to scream in fury. I saw a support post and I understood how to release this tension.

I ground my teeth in anger and slammed my fists into the post. The superstructure it was connected to barely shook, but my hand screamed in agonized protest. I held the wounded appendage against my chest and waited for the pain to abate. In the background, I noticed Yuina's gentle voice pause. She excused herself from Mokota, who she was instructing in the art of the tea ceremony, and rose to her feet to approach my side.

"Mistress, I wish to make a suggestion to you." She stated softly.

I turned to face her, not even attempting to hide my tangle of emotions. After taking several deep breaths, I felt slightly calmer and more centered. "Speak, Yuina. I will hear what you wish to say."

Yuina nodded obediently but didn't respond immediately. She seemed to be measuring her words carefully. "Soryu-sama, you lack certain…"

"Grace? Refinement? Elegance?" I hazard to guess.

All of those, as far as I knew, described what I lacked. There is no doubt what she meant to say. Determined to be diplomatic, Yuina shook her head in the negative and explained. "I would not phrase it so crudely but yes. You come off as rude, offensive and unrefined to many. This hurts your standing as an angel."

I couldn't help smiling, knowing she was trying to reprove me in the nicest possible terms. Part of me found it frustrating that she refused to be blunter with her words, but I had to respect her for speaking at all. "I'm aware of that but I'm afraid I don't know any better. The world where I lived before I came here was very different from this one. It placed more emphasis on concepts that are alien or incompatible to those living here. So, you see now why my outlook is so different from yours."

Yuina's eyes widened with a mix of awe and fear. "Is it truly that strange up there in the land of the Gods?"

Gods? No, I would not know what that was like. I'd never lived among them either. I could only imagine, just like everyone else. However, I forced myself not to laugh and meet her gaze seriously. My world would have undoubtedly been seen as magical, possibly even supernatural to her. I had seen and done things the people of this world could never fathom, even in their wildest dreams.

I was starting to understand and accept that I would never see much of that again. However, there was no law against giving this land a push in that direction.

"Hai, Yuina. You could never comprehend the world I came from." I assured her.

Yuina's red eyes closed and she nodded patiently in acceptance of my words. When she opened them again, her gaze seemed more kind and understanding.

"Regardless of your angelic status or former life, you live here now. If you wish to communicate more effectively, you must do so in a way we can understand." She reminded me patiently.

I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest. It seemed we had reached the core of my dilemma at last. "True, but it is not easy for me to learn your methods and rules." I explained in frustration.

Yuina blushed but spoke her next lines with a hint of confidence. "I am not an expert Mistress, but I could teach you what you need to know."

She lifted two of the ornamental fans in her hand and passed one to me. Yuina opened hers and motioned for me to do the same. Not understanding what she was getting at, I reluctantly did as she asked. She requested I follow her movement and I didn't hesitate. We entered an eloquent ballet where Yuina directed the motion. Beside her, I felt clumsy and stiff in comparison. Yet, at the end I knew I had gained in some measures. I felt more graceful in my movements and bearing. Yuina seemed pleased with my progress as well. The best benefit was that I also felt calmer and more centered after that.

Later that day, I settled into a corner and quietly concentrated on crafting my latest plan. General Uesugi may have the advantage now but I wasn't about to let him win. He would give his permission for Yuina to marry Kotoya. I just needed a good enough reason to convince him. The problem was, I still wasn't quite sure how to prove she wasn't going to produce weak heirs. In a stroke of brilliance, the answer appeared before me. It was so easy I was surprised it took me so long to reach it.

Before I could put my plan into action I received word from Kurata, the man Frieda employed to make grenades. He had something to show me. Slightly frustrated by the timing of the message but eager to see what he'd done, I quickly secured transport to his shop. Twenty minutes later, I stood outside a large, crudely made wooden structure in the midday sun. Every crack and orifice seemed to belch waves of heat and it was uncomfortably hot already. I dreaded going inside, especially when I was wrapped in so many layers of clothes, but I had no choice.

I braced myself against the heat as I stepped into the sweltering room. The smell of charred wood, sweat and hot metal filled the air as a noxious brew. I covered my nose to defend myself from its sickening nature. The cramped room was stifling and the sweat was soaking the kimono I wore. I wiped my brow and approached the lone figure, hunched over the roaring inferno that was his forge. He raised his head to glimpse at me and nodded in a welcoming greeting. Then he knelt over the fire once more to retrieve something from the center.

"You're in time Mistress. I just completed the first one." He informed me.

Gently, he placed the fiery orb of copper into a cooling bucket. The water hissed and bubbled violently for several minutes, releasing steam as it absorbed the metal's excess heat. Kurata shuffled across the floor to the shelves where his completed works lay. He lifted a copper sphere into his hands and carried it to me. Kurata held it out to me proudly and I accepted his gift. I turned it around in my hands, feeling for any defects. I found none. It actually seemed perfectly made. "Well done, Kurata-san. I approve; this will work nicely for my purposes."

Kurata bowed in grateful acceptance of my praise. "Arigato, Mistress. You are most kind."

I reached into my obi and removed a gold coin from my purse. I tossed it to Kurata as I pocketed the grenade. He caught it eagerly in his scarred hands and bowed to kiss my feet reverently.

"I want you to find some other smiths and start producing more of these. My servants will supply you with all the filling you need." I informed him sternly.

"Hai, my lady."

He bowed low once more as I hurried back out into the street. Instantly, I felt like I could breathe again and sighed in relief. That place was…horrible. It was similar to the way I imagined the center of Hell to be, regardless of Dante's Inferno.

My moment of reprieve was only temporary, as the hot stagnant air around me reasserted its presence. I pulled a fan from my obi and climbed back into the waiting rickshaw for the ride home.

The next morning, I decided that it was time to put my plan into motion. After breakfast, I sent Yuina, Zero and Mokota into the garden and summoned Frieda from the kitchens. She arrived, reeking of fresh seafood and rot. Handing her a bowl of water to clean her hands, I explained what I wanted her to do. "Frieda, Yuina needs a tattoo like mine. Any will do as long as it is done properly."

I sensed that Frieda wanted to question my command but thought better of it. She bowed in acceptance and turned to leave. Before she could go however, I stopped her.

"If you are not comfortable with this then find someone else who can do it, but you must be quick. Time is of the essence." I stated.

"Hai, Mistress."

That evening, I stood in the garden under the cool starlight. Silently, I guarded the old, unused gate where Frieda was due to return anytime now. A warm breeze floated over the sea, preventing the night from becoming too cold. The absence of the moon's light made it unusually dark, so I made myself study every clue carefully. This was not the time to be caught with sneaking people into the palace. Who knew what kind of rumors that would start?

At last, I saw the outline of Frieda's form peer around a nearby corner. A moment later, she all but ran in my direction, followed closely by the figure of a decrepit old man. I stared at the old man in silent interest, wondering if he really possessed the magical tattooing hands Frieda said she did. Well, I guess only time would show whether she was right. I shoved open the gate and allowed them entrance to the palace grounds. They bowed respectfully as they hurried past me to the dark paths beyond.

Once they were inside, I closed and locked the gate before leading them to my room. Yuina was waiting for us to arrive. She sat in meditative silence, as she watched her siblings sleep. I approached her side and placed my hand on her shoulder. Yuina turned and looked up at me with perfect calmness. Yet, I could sense the undercurrent of uncertainty she felt. I gave her an assuring smile, which she mirrored. "Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Uesugi-sama, which one would you like?" The old man wheezed.

Yuina thought about it carefully for several minutes before replying, "Ice."

He smiled weirdly, revealing toothless gums, and bowed politely. Yuina took a deep breath and untied her obi. She carefully lowered her kimono to reveal her back. Her milky, white skin shone in the dark room. Yuina lay down on her stomach and Frieda swabbed it down with strong sake. The old man knelt over her and took the needle in his hand. Frieda and I sat back to watch while he worked. Similar to my own tattooing, the old man began to sing a strange, disjointed tune. The words seemed some ancient precursor to the Asian languages but were even less comprehensible then what Frieda had sung.

Abruptly, the air temperature dropped and a cool light surrounded Yuina body. It grew in intensity until her whole body was almost completely obscured. I flinched away from the brightness, unable to handle something so alien to my own being. I could feel my inner fire trying to flare up against it but I fought to restrain it. I didn't want to use up my mana so suddenly. After what seemed like an agonizing moment, it all began to fade and Yuina sank into the land of dreams.

I handed Frieda the key to let the man out and his payment for this night's work. Then, I rose to my feet and made my way to Yuina's side. I gently wrapped a blanket around the sleeping girl and prepared myself for bed. I was physically and mentally exhausted; I desired nothing more than sleep. I could wait until morning to find out the results of this night's work. I placed my head on the pillow, pulled the blanket around my shoulder and closed my eyes. Dreams came to claim me swiftly and I was swept away in their embrace.

The next morning, I awoke to the pleasant sound of birds singing. I sighed contentedly and sank blissfully into the comfort of my futon. A soft groan of discomfort met my ears, disturbing my peace of mind. I rolled over partly and opened my eyes. A quick glance told me I was facing the wrong way. I hurried to change that so that I could figure out what was going on.

"It hurts." Yuina exclaimed in response to an unheard question.

Koto knelt beside Yuina gently massaging her limbs. Fried appeared and offered the blue haired woman a bowl of soup. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with a big yawn. Fried appeared before me with a welcoming smile. "Good morning, Mistress. Are you hungry?" She asked in German.

I told her that I was and asked for her to bring me breakfast. While I waited, I went to Yuina's side to help comfort her. I remembered the pain I experienced after being tattooed, so it was easy to sympathize. I studied the alien symbol on her back as I rubbed the healing cream across it. I could sense it pulsing with a strange energy akin to the one I controlled, except it was the complete opposite. I tried not to touch it directly because I feared how it would react.

By that afternoon, Yuina was feeling steadier on her feet and was ready to prove herself. I preferred a public display, but Yuina completely refused. She wanted nothing to do with the celebrity I craved. So, I arranged a private meeting with General Uesugi. I counted on my own fire to be able to threaten him into submission. I wasn't going to let this fail. Feeling confident, I lead Yuina down the corridors to the designated meeting place. She seemed meek and scared but unwilling to stop.

General Uesugi was frowning when we entered the room. His arms were crossed defensively and his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses. I waited until we were seated before placing a flower on the table and saying. "I believe Yuina has something to show you."

General Uesugi grunted in disbelief but his face remained neutral. With trembling hands, Yuina reached out towards the blossom and touched it with the tips of their fingers. It instantly froze solid, perfectly crystalline in structure. General Uesugi's eyes grew wide in shock and he stared directly at the flower for the longest time. I waited while he processed this information and held Yuina's hand comfortingly.

"The Gods have accepted me, father. I cannot be unworthy in their eyes or…yours."

General Uesugi's jaw tensed and he tried to speak several times before he was able to. Yuina trembled slightly but my presence kept her calm. Drawing on my internal spirit of fire, I let my feelings flare around me. I knew from General Uesugi's expression that he sensed my silent threat. However, it took several tries for him to find the words to speak. General Uesugi stared both of us in the eyes and stated sharply. "Fine, have your wedding."

Without another word, he waved us out and abruptly closed the door behind him. I practically dragged Yuina's trembling form down the hallway. I wrapped my arm around her as the tears started to fall.

* * *

I sent Frieda away with a wave of my hand and turned my attention back to my breakfast. While I ate, Koto brushed out my hair with long gentle strokes. I didn't particularly want to put it up today, so it hung loose and free around my shoulders. Unexpectedly, Frieda reappeared in the doorway. Her face looked stressed and confused. After hesitating for several moments, she approached my side and leaned down to speak in my ear. "Mistress, would you come with me for a moment? There is something I wish to show you."

I didn't need another look to know that Frieda truly felt it was important. Frieda wasn't one to lie intentionally, so I had no reason to doubt her. If she thought it was necessary, then it must be. I rose to my feet and followed her into the hallway. She led me through the corridors until we arrived at one of the many storage rooms within the palace.

Frieda motioned me to stay silent before she opened the door. I didn't understand but accepted her request and followed her in. Curled up next to a massive wooden crate was a mass of white robes and blue hair. I studied the strange figure for several minutes, trying to figure out why she was here. Although I couldn't see her face under the tangled mop of hair, I suspected she'd cried herself to sleep.

"What do we do, Mistress?" Frieda whispered in German.

I looked down at Yuina, an idea beginning to form in my mind. With a gentle but firm hand, I gripped her shoulder and shook her body. "Wake up, time to get ready for the big day. You had an entire month to prepare for this."

Yuina waved me away with her hands, as she groaned unhappily. "No. I can't do it. Leave me alone."

I frowned at her weak response. This girl was positively pathetic. Although I felt I couldn't blame her because she'd never been given a chance. Still, that did nothing to dispel how aggravating it was. I looked down at Yuina and sighed deeply. Taking both of her hands in mine, I helped her stand.

"You can and will do this." I informed her forcefully.

Yuina made no response but neither did she fight my effort to drag her back to my room. Frieda disappeared to collect the day's adornments for the bride to be. I focused my efforts on calming her down and convincing her to eat breakfast. My task proved to be only partially successful but Frieda had more luck. She returned with everything Yuina needed and laid it out before us. Yuina eyed the vibrant red and gold robes with apprehension and her lower lips trembled. I smiled reassuringly at her and whispered a few encouraging words in her ears.

After a little persuasion, we convinced Yuina to allow us to dress her and our work began. Frieda began by fixing up her hair, while I exchanged her white sleeping kimono for the inner layer of her wedding dress. Yuina remained silent but obedient to our wishes. However, I saw the way her body trembled. If I thought it would do any good, I might have assured her that she was making the right choice. However, I knew my words would fall on deaf ears. It was clear that Yuina was insensitive to comfort.

As we worked, Koto appeared with a box of makeup in hand. I stepped aside and let her paint Yuina's face. Frieda, now finished with Yuina's hair, assisted me in wrapping her in the elaborate, multilayered ensemble she was to wear. I thought she looked too tiny for such an enormous amount of clothing, but I didn't know how to free her from it. Plus, Koto and Frieda seemed to think she looked just fine. So, I reluctantly acquiesced to the full garment.

It took us nearly two hours but we had Yuina all dressed up and ready to walk down the aisle. I could do no more for her but remind the servants to have her in place on time. The angel had her own role after all and I still needed to make sure that General Uesugi wasn't going to interfere. He might have given his word, but I did not trust him to hold to it. In fact, I would be surprised if he didn't at least have reservations. So I was going to pay him a 'little' visit.

I bid the trio goodbye and exited my room with grace.

After assuring General Uesugi's cooperation, I spent the next several hours loitering in the gardens. The fall winds had started to move in, providing much needed relief from an oppressive summer. I quickly came to the conclusion that I preferred this weather because it was almost comfortable. I smiled at the blue sky and spread my arms wide. A gentle breeze rushed past me, sending a small shiver down my spine. Just barely visible in the eastern sky was a gathering cloud of storms. However, not even their presence could dampen my spirits.

That evening, a series of violent tempests came from the east. I was so happy that I could barely worry about the weather. Nothing stood in the way of my goal as the wedding ended. With an ecstatic mood, I spent my time playing Go against the various members of the nobility. That night, I went to bed feeling content and satisfied.

The next morning, I received a request from Kotoya to join him for a walk in the garden. I was more interested in spending my morning in other pursuits, but I already knew what he wanted and doubted I'd get out of this. So I sent a reply back telling him I would be honored to join him.

Half an hour later, I met Kotoya and we began a slow, ambling walk around the garden. Almost instantly, he began to thank me profusely for making yesterday possible. As I listened to his words of glowing praise, I smiled politely and shook my head.

"You are far too kind. I only wished to be of assistance to you, since you've done so much for me." I assured him.

I smiled innocently and allowed Kotoya to ramble on about how I deserved his praise. I figured he didn't need to know how I traded my black powder and turned Yuina into a reluctant magic user. My own private ambitions of securing myself a place in his court and amongst the nobility were not something he needed to be aware of. We talked on for another minute or so before we were distracted.

The sound of running footsteps caught our attention and Kotoya turned to look for the source. A few moments later, one of the messenger runners burst into the garden. He paused only for a fraction of a second to spot us before rushing to bow before us. Between gasps of air, he delivered his message with urgency. "Lord Kotoya…Lady Soryu…one of the Kappas …has been washed on shore…by the storm. The peasantry won't touch it…and demand you come…"

I shook my head in disbelief, once again caught off guard by this world's ability to surprise me. Kappa weren't real, they were figures of folklore and fairytales, or at least they used to be. Damn whoever thought this place up and decided to play with reality! I officially hated them now. This wasn't so much fun anymore. I was so busy being angry that I barely noticed Kotoya's ashen face and grim expression. With a forced, calm authority, he ordered transport to be arranged to take him there immediately.

Once the servant left to deliver Kotoya's message, I turned to him. He was already making his way across the garden with long, hasty strides and I had to practically run to keep up. "Tell me the about the Kappa." I demanded, as we raced along.

Kotoya didn't break his stride, as he responded to my inquiry in a tense voice. "They're monsters from the sea. None of them should be on land. Damn, this is a bad day."

I might have found it so amusing if he wasn't so upset about it. Kotoya was far too serious about this for me to enjoy this day. I had already decided to follow him and see this Kappa. It didn't matter if there was nothing I could do. I was too interested not to go. Kotoya seemed to have no interest in preventing me from accompanying him. In fact, he barely seemed to notice my presence. I didn't particularly mind because it left me unopposed.

To my amazement, transportation was already waiting for us when we arrived at the front gate. With swift efficiency, we were carried swiftly through the city streets, surrounded by armored, mounted guards. During the journey, I managed to extract a little more information on the Kappa, but Kotoya generally wasn't too talkative. These sea creatures sounded like some sort of powerful sea guardians, but they weren't highly regarded. For several minutes, I felt increasingly irritated by his unwillingness to speak. However, I schooled myself to be patient, since I would have my answers soon.

Fifteen minutes later, we came to a stop and the sound of happy cheers emerged. I shook my head in disbelief at how easily these people were pleased. They really were so simple minded and uneducated. Well, I guess I should show them just how great I was. I parted the curtain and stepped out into the sun. A roar of cheers from the crowd greeted my appearance. Kotoya approached my side and bowed with obvious gratitude. Although he seemed content to ignore me earlier, I sensed that he was glad to have me here now.

Together we walked out of the tree line and onto the sandy beach. I realized instantly that we weren't alone and that we were about to have a whole lot of company. Clustered near the shore was a large crowd of people who probably represented a large portion of the capital city's population. Most seemed intent upon staring warily at whatever they were gathered around, but a few souls on the edge noticed our arrival and news quickly spread. Without a word being said, a path formed up as everyone stepped back respectfully to allow us room.

For the first time, I was able to see the cause of the commotion and I wasn't impressed. Although I was too far away to be certain, it appeared they were standing around a mass of sea plants washed up by last night's storm. From Kotoya's limited description, I expected something much more intimidating then that. Well, the people seemed to think it was scary. No one was within two paces of it and they looked positively terrified.

Gradually, I was able to make out more details as I got nearer. The overall effect was still plant-like but there was also something vaguely human about it as well. What I assumed to be some kind of red seaweed appeared more hair-like now. Finally, our feet came to a stop when we reached the inside limit of the circle. Kotoya looked uncertainly at the Kappa and turned to face the crowd. Sounding as confident and authoritative as possible, he assured them that the nobility would handle this. Somehow, I didn't quite feel confident in him, but I appeared the only one who could see how uncomfortable he was.

As soon as he finished speaking, I turned right around and approached the Kappa's side. Up close, it became obvious to me that this one was undoubtedly female and injured. She seemed almost too strange to be real. She was small, extremely delicate and fragile looking. Her skin was green and plant like, covered in vegetative growths. She had no legs. Instead, a mass of long strands of what appeared to be kelp was in their place. They seemed more muscular than normal plants, and I imagined she used them the way octopuses use their tentacles.

A thick, transparent yellow orange like fluid was leaking from the wounds into the sand. It reminded me slightly of LCL except it smelled sweet like sap instead of blood. Slowly, I knelt down beside her and stretched out a hand to examine her injuries. A small groan of pain escaped her lips, as I moved my fingers over her body but otherwise she seemed insensitive to my actions. Her form was alien enough that it was hard for me to know what was broken and what wasn't. However, one thing was readily apparent. She was becoming severely dehydrated by the sun. I turned to the people and commanded them in a loud voice, "Bring me a wash tub and fill it with sea water."

When no one responded, I repeated my demands and a trio of men disappeared. Satisfied, I demanded some medicine and bandages, which sent more people running. While I waited, I splashed handfuls of seawater over her green-skinned form. To my surprise, that seemed to be enough to awaken her as she started to come around. By that point, the men had returned with a giant washtub. They dunked it in the ocean and once it was full they set it beside me. Gingerly, so as not to cause her further harm, I lifted the Kappa into my arms and placed her inside. A small contented sigh escaped her lips as she sank into the salty water.

I gently cleaned the obvious wounds, removing the sand and dirt that had become encrusted there. She groaned and tried to wave me off but I persisted in my work. I held out the hope that I could prevent her from suffering a serious infection. "Do you understand me? What's your name?" I asked her firmly.

Her eyelids slid open and I saw two oddly green irises set against a yellow background. She blinked at me a few times and carefully tried to speak. "Name Ophelia." She stated in broken Japanese/Kaihonese with a distinct Greek accent.

For a moment, I couldn't believe my ears. I'd had no idea there were people who actually spoke Greek in this world. How many different peoples were there? It made me wonder about the history of this world. I made a mental note to myself to research it before turning back to the injured woman. Tempting as it might have been, I decided it was best not to try out my Ancient Greek just yet, mostly because of how little I knew and how rusty it was. Plus, I wasn't ready to reveal too many of my secrets just yet.

The men who left to find medicine and bandages returned with the aforementioned items. The set them before me and I set to work treating her wounds. As I worked, I asked Ophelia where she was hurt. I didn't want to miss any internal injuries. She directed me to her arm and I gently felt for a break. When I reached the elbow like joint, I could feel the fracture all too easily. I carefully examined the bone trying to figure out just how it broke. After a minute, I thought I knew how it needed to be re-set. It actually seemed simple enough because there was only one break and it was a clean one.

I held her arm tightly and braced myself against the ground. I counted to three and jerked it with a sharp twisting motion. Ophelia cried out in pain and wrenched her arm away from me. Defensively, she held it protectively to her chest as she whimpered softly. I apologized profusely for several minutes before she allowed me to examine her arm once more. To my relief, I discovered that the bone was back in place. From there, a pair of wooden supports was brought and wrapped into place by cloth bandages. I made a sling for her and once the whole thing in place, I knew I'd done all I could. Now all she needed was time to rest and heal. Well, for humans at least.

"Do you have someone who would come for you?"

The woman shook her head indicated she had, but there was more.

"No know when." She stated softly.

I patted her arm gently and assured her that I'd make sure she was taken care of until then. She seemed soothed by my words and relaxed into her salty pool. "Why kind? You no Kaihonese…"

"No," I told her gently, "I'm not from Kaihon. To me, you're no different than anyone else. You're injured and need help, that's what matters to me."

"Kaihonese no help, no touch Ophelia. Where from? Why here?" She asked quietly.

I thought about her question carefully before answering. In my mind, I could see Shinji's face as he tried to strangle me. Flashes of the destruction and pain of that time became all too real in my mind. I tried to fight it off but all the old wounds started to ache and I swore I could smell blood. With an agonized shrug, I informed her in a shaky voice, "I guess God decided he didn't want me around anymore but couldn't kill me. So he kicked me out."

"Well, I am glad you're here, Mistress Angel. This world is better now from your presence." Kotoya assured me.

From every direction, a chorus of agreement echoed his sentiments. I looked around, taking in all the beaming, worshipping faces that surrounded me on all sides. I smiled back, soaking it all in and letting it feed my soul. Yes, I was powerful once again. I was strong. Asuka Langley Soryu was back. The fire flared within me and burst forth in a series of small sparks. Abruptly, the ground rose to meet me and everything became black.

* * *

**Tales from Echigo**

**Part 5: Dragon's Escape

* * *

**

The next morning, we arose before dawn and ate a meager breakfast in the dark. Once we were finished, it was time to change into our disguises and be on our way. Chiharu and Hitomi remained by the fire with Akiya, while I went back to the tent to change. Wataru followed behind me, eager to assist with the coming task. The two sets of armor he'd procured were waiting for us inside the tent when we arrived. I set the smaller one before me and began the process of removing my clothes. Knowing they were ruined, I tossed them aside.

Wataru held out the top layer of clothing, which I wrapped around myself. Next were the pants, then the socks and zori. On top of that I placed the heavy, bulky, multilayered chest armor. It weighed so much that for a minute I could barely breathe, and thought I would simply collapse under the weight. In that moment, I was grateful that I had the muscles of a commoner instead of those of a noble, since they were the only thing that saved me. Wataru tightened the straps for me while I adjusted to the feel of the armor on my body. A glance down gave me a second reason to be glad. Everything I was wearing effectively hid my breasts and curves, those identifying traits that marked me as a woman.

I tied back my hair in a tight bun and Wataru handed me the helmet. Before putting it on, I helped Wataru don his own armor. Then, Chiharu joined us with both of the children. Wataru put on his helmet and mask before he left to give us the privacy we needed. I reached under my futon and pulled out my late night discovery. I handed the box to Chiharu and motioned for her to open it up. Chiharu gently lifted the lid, an expression of confusion upon her face.

Inside, the colorful material of a silken kimono met our gaze. Chiharu looked from the robes to me and back again in disbelief. I smiled and assured her that the kimono was for her.

"This will look wonderful on you. It's past time you had something new to wear." I pointed out.

Chiharu beamed widely and bowed low in gratitude. "Arigato, arigato." She mouthed.

A short time later, the five of us plus Moegi-san rode out of camp under the rays of the rising sun. Kagetora was the only soul that watched us go, his massive hands waving in our wake. I didn't realize it then that I would only see my eldest brother one more time, when he was on his death bed five years later. My only concern was for the safety of my son. Beyond that, I wasn't giving much thought to the future.

--

We rode in a relatively peaceful silence for the first part of our journey. Frozen winds accompanied by snow and ice followed our every move. The thick, mountain forests partly served to shelter us from the rest of humanity and the worst of the weather. However, we refused to take any risks. During the day, I wore a complete set of armor, kept my face covered and tied my father's katana to my side. I spoke almost nothing and let Wataru do all of the talking.

It was only at night, if we found any shelter such as a locked inn room or forest cave that I dared to let my disguise drop and take my son in my arms once more. Being separated from him, watching Chiharu care for Akiya in my place, was the most horrible kind of torture for me. I relished every moment we had together and showered a million kisses on his head at every opportunity. I secretly feared he'd cease to love me as his mother, but that never seemed to happen.

A good thing that resulted from the long journey was that we learned to communicate more effective with Chiharu through a language we developed around various hand signs. With its aid, she slowly began to open up about her past and the reason she wore the bandages around her neck. Ten months ago, Chiharu's village was attacked by a group of rogue bandits. They burned and pillaged ruthlessly, taking whatever they desired of the people. During the assault, Chiharu was captured by the bandits. They proceeded to rape and beat her repeatedly, over the course of several days. When they finally grew tired of her, they slit her throat and left her for dead.

Fortunately, my brother's men came upon the village, not long after that happened and drove the bandits away. Horrified by what had occurred there, Kagetora ordered his medics to care for the wounded and the remains of the dead to be disposed of properly. No one expected Chiharu to survive her injuries since they were so brutal and savage. However, luck and the Gods favored her because she slowly did heal. As she recovered, it became apparent that the bandits left her with more than the physical and mental pain.

--

Just before midday of the fourth morning, we were nearing the border with Kai. It was then we experienced our first signs of trouble. As we worked our way through a narrow valley pass in the mountains, a trio of mounted bandits charged down at us from the hills above. We could hear them coming long before we could see them, but there was nowhere for us to run. So we took the only available option, Wataru and I drew our katanas in preparation to fight while the others retreated to a safer position.

With tremendous speed, the men burst from the trees and surrounded us in a tight circle. Reflexively, I held my katana close and locked my legs into the stirrups of my saddle. The enemy ronin move around us slowly and I feel their eyes attempting to peer into our souls. Finally, they reigned in their mounts and their leader spoke. "What is your business here?"

Wataru cleared his throat and responded loudly, "We are just passing through on our way home. We are not here to cause trouble."

I sensed their disbelief and suspicion from tense forms. For a long time, none of them spoke while a deep foreboding gripped my soul. I wish I could take my son and flee, but I dared not reveal my gender and certainly not my identity. My heart hammered wildly in an effort to escape my body and my mare shifted uneasily beneath me. I tighten my grip on the reigns in time to hear the leader speak again. "Who do you serve?"

"We serve Lord Uesugi Kenshin." I reply sharply.

My anger covered the feminine quality of my voice. Its power commanded their attention upon me. I expected anger or respect, but not unbridled laughter! Their raucous mirth comes forth easily and filled the air. For the next few minutes they were consumed by it. Unnerved, Wataru moves himself so close that our horses' rears bumped together. For a brief moment, our eyes met. The bandit leader spoke again and we turn to listen.

"You are the biggest, damnable fools I've ever met." He cruelly mocked.

He drew his katana from its sheath and the other two did the same. Wataru moved himself so that he stood between me and two of the enemy ronin. Determined to get us out of this predicament, I faced the remaining one. I gripped my katana tightly and narrowed my eyes behind the slits of my mask. The opposing ronin aimed his weapon at my throat and prepared to charge._

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**

First and foremost, I do not own Evangelion. If I did, why would I be posting this here? However, I do own the world and all original characters of mine so NO TOUCHIE!

Sesshy has returned at last! She appologizes that this chapter took so long but reminds those who are angry of how long it was. There is actually a good reason for it, it's time for Shinji and Asuka to be reunited at ! Let the fireworks begin!

Now, before you leave, please leave a review. I love them all and Rah has so many more then me... :(...

Teaser:

Sorry guys. None this time. *Hands cyber cookie* Please, forgive Sesshy. **  
**


End file.
